Hijos del Jade
by Shojoranko
Summary: Algo pasa en China, las amazonas se encuentran en el medio de todo y arrastrarán consigo a los malditos de Jusenkyo. Mientras, Ranma y Akane viven uno de los peores momentos de su matrimonio, ¿serán capaces de enfrentar y superar sus problemas? *POST MANGA*
1. Preludio

**::**

 **Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **::**

 **Hijos del Jade**

 **::**

Cap. 1

—Preludio—

 **::**

* * *

Cobijándose en las sombras de la noche cerrada, las dos figuras corrieron agazapadas saliendo furtivamente de los límites del bosque. La luna nueva les daba un amparo extra, ni siquiera la luz de las estrellas distantes caía sobre ellos. Sin embargo, no necesitaban de luz alguna para guiarse, sabían de memoria el camino, cada árbol, piedra y sendero abierto en medio del último resquicio del sotobosque; así como cada recoveco de las callejuelas en la aldea.

Las siluetas, una alta y fornida, claramente acusaba el cuerpo de un hombre joven y, la otra una chica de largo pelo. Uno detrás del otro se movían como si estuvieran interpretando una coreografía, perfectamente sincronizados. La mujer llevaba la delantera y, aunque su postura delataba una extrema tensión, ambos corrían incansables sorteando cada obstáculo con elegancia y rapidez.

En medio de la aldea, abruptamente, se alzaba la sombra de una pagoda espigada. Si al amparo de la noche, la sombra parecía ajena al resto de la arquitectura de la aldea, en el día sobresalía casi monstruosa. Hacía allí se dirigían. En cierto momento, ambos se emparejaron, hombro con hombro y sin mediar palabra dieron un gran salto, inverosímil para una persona normal, claramente ellos poseían capacidades sobrehumanas.

Ambas figuras cayeron grácilmente sobre los tejos del primer piso de la pagoda sin apenas un solo ruido. Nuevamente, sin que entre ellos se diera un intercambio verbal, volvieron a saltar al mismo tiempo hacia el segundo nivel. La pagoda tenía diez pisos, los cuales ambos fueron saltando uno tras otro, apenas los pies pisaban las tejas, las piernas ya se estaban impulsando para ir hacia arriba una vez más.

Las piernas de ambos comenzaron a fallarles al llegar al octavo piso. Uno de ellos resbaló al ceder al tremor de los muslos fatigados; el otro, presto y atento, alargó la mano y lo tomó del antebrazo impidiendo que cayera irremediablemente al vacío. Siempre silenciosos sólo un par de gruñidos guturales escaparon de la garganta ante aquel esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, como es bien sabido, las pequeñas circunstancias, aquellas que, a veces, pasan de largo en nuestra conciencia y percepción, son los que cambian, de una u otra manera, el camino que tomamos. Puede ser el agua que se regó en la cocina y que antes de salir de casa te detuviste a limpiar, aquella pequeña circunstancia te hizo perder el transporte público que esperabas tomar, en el cual iba alguien que cambiaría tu vida para siempre pero nunca pudiste conocer. Ésas pequeñas particularidades cambian el rumbo de nuestra vida constantemente. Para ellos fue una simple teja. Si aquella teja, que se encontraba suelta, no hubiera caído, ellos hubieran logrado su propósito; rescatar a la persona que se encontraba en el último piso de la pagoda.

Si la teja no hubiera caído, los tres habrían escapado y cansados se hubieran refugiado en las montañas y desde ahí su vida se limitaría en huir de un lugar para otro, huir de sus enemigos demasiado poderosos para poder hacerles frente sólo ellos tres; impedidos a cruzar la frontera para poder buscar ayuda. Ayuda que sabían podían obtener sin dudar de grandes amigos de otro país. Sin embargo, la teja sí cayó, provocando la avalancha de acontecimientos, buenos y malos que se sucederán en esta historia. Todo depende de las pequeñas particularidades. Pero confiemos, los dioses están observando, pues para ellos mucho está en juego y están pendientes de cada movimiento y, aunque no son tan poderosos como antaño, cuando naciones enteras creían en ellos, pueden contribuir con pequeñas circunstancias para el buen desenlace de nuestra historia. Nuwa mediante.

Y así fue como la teja suelta resbaló en medio de la solitud de la noche, al caer, resonó como la bala disparada por un cañón que da inicio a una batalla. En cierto sentido así fue. Tras la caída de la teja un suave viento comenzó a soplar. Al principio fue imperceptible, sólo era una simple brisa pero, poco a poco, el viento comenzó a tomar fuerza. La chica sintió aquella leve brisa sobre la piel mas sensible de sus mejillas y supo que todo estaba perdido.

Con urgencia, subieron los dos pisos que faltaban y, de inmediato, comenzaron a lanzar fuertes golpes a la pulida y gruesa madera con la que estaba construida la pagoda. Pedazos de material comenzaron a saltar haciendo ruido. Sabían que la sutileza ya no tenía cabida en la misión, así que dejaron de lado todo cuidado. Poco a poco comenzaron a hacer un boquete en la dura pared. En ese momento, el viento arreció, tomando la fuerza de un viento ciclónico y después una calma absoluta mientras todo a su alrededor parecía caer como si fuera el fin del mundo: habían entrado en el ojo de la tormenta. Sobre el estruendo del aire oyeron un golpe en los tejos tras de ellos, voltearon y observaron la figura oscura recortada sobre la profundidad de la noche. Un escalofrió en la columna vertebral les dio la certeza: era a quien esperaban. La recién llegada sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

— ¡Yo la detendré! — gritó el hombre por encima del viento.

— ¡No! ¡Es mi deber acabar con ella!— Su voz juvenil se

— ¡Tú continua! — dijo él, saliendo en franco ataque sin darle tiempo de replicar. Él sabía que era prescindible, ella no; y lo que era más importante: el momento de su revancha no había llegado aún.

La recién llegada hizo un gesto de placer al verlo aproximarse, si lo tomaba a él sería un paso más para dejarla a ella sola. La otra chica lo sabía, sabía el significado de aquella sonrisa cruel, aun así, no podía hacer nada. Esperaba que él pudiera hacerle frente el tiempo suficiente para poder completar el rescate. Con renovadas fuerzas, siguió destruyendo la gruesa pared hasta que su puño traspasó de lado a lado.

— ¡Abuela! —gritó la chica con desesperación, permitiéndose sentir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un poco de optimismo; probablemente las cosas saldrían bien; continuó destruyendo la madera, pulverizándola bajo sus puños ansiosos hasta lograr un espacio lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera pasar. Detrás de ella escuchó gruñidos y quejidos de dolor, pero se obligó a no voltear, era imperante salvar a la anciana. Sin ella todo estaría perdido.

— ¡Abuela! ¡¿dónde estás?! —gritó la chica, parpadeando furiosamente para obligar a sus ojos a vislumbrar cualquier movimiento en la oscuridad.

Un suave suspiro de cansancio emergió de una de las esquinas.

—No debiste venir, te dije que no lo hicieras —escuchó la débil voz de la anciana.

La chica sintió un ramalazo de dolor al oír la voz de la anciana mujer, laxa y ronca sin su característica fuerza y vitalidad. La chica se acercó hacia la esquina de donde salía la voz.

—Tenemos que salir, no tenemos tiempo —dijo ella ignorando su débil regaño, tomó el pequeño cuerpo de la anciana entre sus brazos. Necesitaban huir rápidamente de ese lugar.

—Mi bastón —dijo ella con un tono de desesperación en la voz, la joven mujer estuvo a punto de ignorarla, pero lo vio aventado de cualquier manera en el suelo. Estaba camino a la salida, así que se dirigió hacia él y se agachó a recogerlo, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba partido a la mitad; la chica abrió los ojos y después apretó los dientes con furia. Su abuela y ella habían sido humilladas, despojadas, incluso se habían atrevido a dejar a la anciana en ese lugar como castigo, pero aquel simple acto, aquella muestra de desprecio hacia la figura de su abuela, que al final era una anciana y dependía de aquel objeto para moverse, fue demasiado para ella. Los acontecimientos habían doblegado su espíritu guerrero, ella lo único que quería segundos antes era huir. Huir, olvidarse de todo y nunca más volver, pero por absurdo que fuera la más simples de las acciones, romper el bastón de su abuela, se había convertido en el oprobio más imperdonable, en la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir.

—Te prometo que los haré pagar, abuela, los haré pagar. Lamentarán haberte tratado así.

— ¡No! ¡No es el momento! —la anciana tomó con inusitada fuerza el rostro de la jovencita que se mantenía observando el bastón.

— ¿Abuela? —dijo ella al sentir las suaves manos de su abuela sosteniendo con aquella tremenda fuerza su rostro.

—Prométeme que escaparás.

— ¡No! ¡He de terminar esto, aquí y ahora! —dijo ella —¡No huiré más!

La anciana sonrió y su rostro se transformó, ya no mostraba más aquel gesto de dolor, ni la convalecencia del aprisionamiento. Su semblante se mostró grave, orgulloso. Majestuoso.

—Eres una digna heredera, no pude haber hecho una mejor elección, pero necesito que entiendas esto, la sangre que corre por tus venas te da el derecho de gobernar. ¡No permitas que nadie más pisotee nuestro honor! —dijo la anciana bajando de los brazos de su nieta —Considera esto como el último de mis regalos hacia ti —tomó de nuevo entre sus manos, esta vez con dulzura, el rostro de su nieta que seguía arrodillada y pegó su frente a la de ella.

La joven sintió los delgados dedos de la anciana en su pecho y la otra mano se abrió paso entre su largo pelo y con un solo movimiento, suave y ligero, aprisionó un punto en su nuca. Comenzó a sentir un suave calor que parecía salir de la mano de abuela y se diseminó por el resto de su cuerpo, con un reflejo de temor apretó entre sus manos las dos mitades del bastón y abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella, un rictus indoloro se apoderó de su cuerpo y todo comenzó a verlo y escucharlo como si estuviera bajo el agua, como si una gruesa pátina hubiera caído entre ella y el resto del mundo.

El sucio y pesado cabello de la anciana comenzó a moverse, la chica de inmediato sintió el aura de combate de su abuela, tan potente y tan letal como cuando pudo observarla en otros tiempos más felices y despreocupados. Un resplandor frío, pero brillante como el mismo Sol comenzó a iluminar la instancia, pero ella no podía despegar los ojos de la anciana, su figura estaba siendo ahora tragada por aquella brillante luz, pues era la anciana la que la despedía. Después se dio cuenta de que la luz iba traspasándose en ella, su cuerpo pronto fue una antorcha, pura luz.

Entonces, escuchó un rugido, un grito de pura furia y todo pareció volar a su alrededor. De un momento a otro se encontraron debajo del firmamento. Aquel último piso de la pagoda había desaparecido por completo, totalmente destruido. La gente comenzó a salir de sus casas y todos observaron hacia arriba al escuchar el estruendo.

La joven observó con ojos muy abiertos todo sin poder mover todavía un músculo.

El hombre que había venido con ella se incorporaba con dificultad a unos cuantos pasos, estaba sangrando profusamente de una herida en la sien, su ropa blanca estaba manchada. Sabía que había corrido con muchísima suerte, pues a su oponente le gustaba jugar con sus presas antes de matarlos, y eso era lo que había estado haciendo con él, si no hubiera ocurrido aquella explosión estaba seguro que en estos momentos no seguiría con vida; se llevó una mano en la cabeza y abrió lentamente los ojos con sorpresa al percatarse de lo que sucedía, él comenzó a buscar con la mirada con urgencia hasta que encontró a su compañera. Un suspiro de alivio salió de entre sus labios, comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pero un grito lo detuvo a medio camino, volteó hacia donde estaba la persona con la que había estado peleando a muerte. El sentimiento de alivio duró poco al percatarse de la furia con la que se estremecía aquel cuerpo. Ráfagas de aire comenzaron a rodear la negra figura, y poco a poco comenzaron a tomar fuerza. Supo que no vivirían de esa noche.

— ¡Anciana estúpida! — la escuchó gritar con furia y regresó la mirada hacia donde estaba la chica y con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que la anciana estaba enfrente de su compañera. Frunció el ceño, pues era imposible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de esa anciana mujer, su fuerza y magnetismo siempre la hacían sobresalir en donde quera que fuera o estuviere y, sin embargo, la veía insignificante, macilenta y gris, como si toda su fuerza vital la hubiera abandonado. De pronto una idea lo asaltó. Volvió a observar el rostro de su compañera y comprendió todo. Su corazón comenzó a latir como loco.

Obedeciendo a un impulso, sus piernas comenzaron a correr directamente hacia ellas y las rodeó con sus brazos para moverlas, fue una suerte, pues el ataque que lanzó su agresora impactó de lleno y con terrible fuerza en el lugar en donde segundos antes habían estado abuela y nieta.

Abajo de la torre se amotinaba la gente, un griterío interrumpía el silencio de la noche y todos señalaban hacia arriba.

El joven soltó con cuidado a la anciana, que encorvada, permaneció un poco inestable en su lugar. La chica no quitaba ojo de la espalda de la anciana, se le antojó pequeña y frágil, adjetivos que nunca en su vida había relacionado con su abuela, observó cómo su largo pelo blanco ondeaba con sutileza y quiso tomarlo entre sus manos, pero su cuerpo seguía sin responder. Era algo desesperante pues sentía que podía mover montañas y brincar mares de un solo salto, su cuerpo bullía de energía y calor, pero era como si ella se hubiera convertido en una figura de barro que contuviera fuego por dentro, aprisionándolo; aún y con todas esas sensaciones era capaz de sentir los fuertes brazos de su compañero rodeándola y quiso gritarle que la soltara, pero simplemente no pudo pronunciar palabra. Al observar como él dejaba a la anciana en el suelo irregular trató aún más fuerte de rebelarse contra la tiesura en sus músculos, ¿porque la soltaba? Debía de tomarla en brazos y seguir con el plan. ¡Tenían que escapar y refugiarse en las montañas!

De pronto, todo a su alrededor pareció colapsar, su mundo se giró y se volcó de adentro hacia afuera y se convirtió en algo totalmente nuevo. Un suave estertor escapó de su garganta lo que sirvió para atraer la atención de su abuela y el chico hacia ella. Su mundo giraba a una velocidad vertiginosa, todo parecía ir rápido pero también lento. Y supo antes de que su abuela hablara lo que iba a pasar. Un sentimiento de impotencia furia y dolor subió por su garganta y se intentó rebelar contra la fuerza que la mantenía inmóvil. Logró mover los dedos de la mano y su abuela la observó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—No esperaba menos de ti —le dijo acariciando su mejilla izquierda con especial atención — pero todavía no es tu tiempo.

La anciana miró entonces al chico y este le devolvió una mirada llena de confusión.

—Usted…

La anciana negó con la cabeza.

—No podía ser de otra forma. Llévatela, atraviesen la frontera y búsquenlo.

El chico frunció el ceño y gruñó.

— ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Esto lo resolveremos nosotros!

La anciana siguió moviendo negativamente.

—Sabes bien que eso no es posible. ¡Búsquenlo!

— ¡Anciana! —gritó entonces la figura rodeada por el viento —¡Esto lo pagaras, sabes bien que ella no puede ganarme! ¡No es rival!

Entonces todo pasó muy rápido; el enemigo atacó de nuevo con su viento y la anciana alzó la mano hacia su nieta y el hombre. Él solo atinó a rodear con fuerza el menudo cuerpo de la chica antes de que una fortísima ráfaga de energía creada por la anciana los mandara volando.

La joven gritaba por dentro, desgarrándose desesperada y maldecía a todos los dioses. Sus párpados se cerraron durante unos segundo, al volverlos a abrir, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas; sabía que era la última vez que vería a su abuela.

Observó cómo, poco a poco, la figura de la anciana, desparecía conforme ellos eran llevados lejos de la aldea a una increíble velocidad por aquella energía.

— ¡Cuida a Shampoo, Mousee!

Fue lo último que dijo Cologne antes de ser devorada por el viento de su enemiga.

 _::_

 ** _::_**

 _ **Tzu su** **ku…**_

 ** _::_**

 ** _::_**

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí vengo de nuevo con un nuevo fic largo.

Como ya se han dado cuenta es mi visión de la continuación del manga, los personajes ya son adultos así que habrán madurado. Algunos conservaran algo de sus personalidades pero otros mostrarán grandes cambios.

Espero que me acompañen en esta nueva aventura, que estará ubicado en el universo de Ranma, fantástico y épico, con dioses y monstruos pero cargado de emociones, el romance (Ranma y Akane) será nuestro eje central pero también habrá tristeza y melancolía con un toque del realismo que nos acompaña en nuestro día a día.

No puedo agradecer lo suficiente a _**AnneMary8**_ , mi Beta Reader, que me ayuda a poner cada coma y frase en su lugar. No sé como podía escribir sin ella antes. Y tambien, desde ya agradezco a aquellos que lo lean y los reviews que me dejen. Espero que este fic sea de su total agrado.

Si gustan seguirme en instagram me encuentran como aideeeortega. Hago dibujitos, subo fotos de mis gatos y así.

¡Excelente inicio de Año!


	2. Llanto y Sonrisa

**::**

 **Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **::**

 **Hijos del Jade**

 **::**

Cap. 2

—Llanto y Sonrisa—

 **::**

* * *

Akane solo se permitía llorar en las madrugadas.

No sucedía todos los días e incluso, a veces, podía pasar una semana entre episodio y episodio. Había ocasiones en que sus propios sollozos la despertaban. Otras veces, abría los ojos y de inmediato las lágrimas comenzaban su camino hacia las mejillas. Usualmente el llanto duraba diez o quince minutos y, casi siempre, poco antes de las seis de la mañana.

Su esposo, aún a su lado, no era consciente de lo que le pasaba y ella necesitaba que siguiera así. Para su suerte, su sueño solía ser bastante pesado a esa hora de la mañana, lo cual agradecía a los dioses. Pero aun así, ella extremaba precauciones; se quedaba quieta, ligeramente encogida, escondía la cara en la almohada y ahogaba los sollozos en ella dejándola húmeda, por lo cual siempre tenía que recordarse voltearla.

Lo más fácil sería levantarse e ir a desahogarse al baño o a cualquier otra habitación de la casa, pero Ranma tenía la costumbre de tocarla, ya fuera en un brazo, la mano, la pierna pero siempre buscaba estar en contacto con ella, era como si aún dormido no pudiera apartarse de su cuerpo. Ranma era un hombre extremadamente físico, y siempre estaba buscando el contacto con su esposa. Si se levantaba anegada en llanto, tal vez Ranma se despertaría y ella no sabría qué decirle.

Después del episodio, se quedaba en la cama un poco más, para calmarse. Antes de las siete ella ya estaba lista para iniciar un nuevo día.

Esa mañana las lágrimas ya habían pasado y ahora ella ahogaba los pequeños y reparadores suspiros que venían después del llanto. Volteó levemente para asegurarse que su esposo no había escuchado nada. Ranma respiraba tranquila y pesadamente, su ceño estaba un poco fruncido pero era un gesto natural en él. Si lo observaba detenidamente, podía ver aún atisbos del niño de dieciséis años que había conocido hacía casi once años.

La pierna de su esposo estaba sobre su pantorrilla izquierda, y tenía una mano en su cintura. Akane se movió un poco para poder salir de la cama, pero él murmuró algo y se removió, su mano vagó inocentemente desde la cintura a su vientre hasta casi rosar su pubis, haciendo que la sensible piel de Akane en esa zona se contrajera en un escalofrío. El estilo de su ropa de cama había cambiado mucho desde su adolescencia, ahora dormía con una delgada y larga camiseta de Ranma, con el logo de un ánime que se emitía cuando ellos era adolescentes, de las pocas que tenía fuera de su estilo, y que había usado sólo un par de veces. Tanto la había usado Akane esos años que ahora se encontraba ya desgastada. A Ranma le encantaba verla con aquella prenda puesta y ahora tenía un cajón lleno de pijamas perfectamente nuevas que no usaba.

Hizo otros pocos movimientos más y por fin pudo liberarse de su abrazo. Al sentir la ausencia, Ranma de inmediato se removió entre sueños, y rodó hasta quedar boca abajo, murmuró algo inteligible y lanzando un leve suspiro, comenzó a roncar suavemente.

Akane lo observó unos segundos más, sentada en la cama, alargó la mano para tomar un mechón que caía por su frente, pero en el acto se arrepintió; se levantó y tomó unas prendas que estaban colgadas de un gancho en la pared y que provisoriamente había puesto desde la noche anterior para no despertarlo.

Fue al baño y se dio una ducha rápida de agua fría para quitar el embotamiento del llanto en su rostro. Se vistió rápidamente, se secó distraída el corto cabello sólo con la toalla, dejando que unas cuantas gotas mojaran el cuello de su ligera blusa. Estaban entrando a la época de calor.

Bajó las escaleras despacio; sin pensarlo dio un pequeño brinco al llegar al penúltimo escalón, el que rechinaba como el maullido de un gato en celo. Sus labios se curvearon levemente al pensar en la tonta comparación que hacía Ranma con el sonido del chirrido de la madera vieja y su fobia a los gatos. Para Akane, el sonido que hacia el escalón era un rechinido normal, tan común y corriente como cualquier otro, pero, por alguna razón, a Ranma le ponía de nervios. No lo soportaba. Siempre decía que lo iba a arreglar un día de estos, pero ambos ya se habían acostumbrado a simplemente saltarse ese escalón.

Vivían en esa casa desde su primer año de casados. En cuanto pudieron, con algunos ingresos de unos cuantos torneos que había ganado, y los ahorros de toda la vida de la siempre precavida y metódica Akane, escaparon de la locura del Dojo en donde no podían tener un segundo de privacidad. Y a los veintidós, recién casados, habían necesitado mucha privacidad.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, se acercó a la pequeña y acogedora cocina, puso la tetera y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Se acercó al refrigerador donde tenían un calendario exfoliador y arrancó la hoja del día anterior. Leyó rápidamente la parte de atrás, era una receta, la guardó pulcramente en una pequeña libretilla que tenía en un pequeño cajón de la encimera; después la vería con más calma.

Con la tasa humeante y los platos de comida, fue hacia el pequeño salón donde comían. Se sentó enfrente de la tobira abierta y con la mirada perdida en el pequeño jardín, se dedicó a beber el té y a comer con frugalidad su desayuno en silencio, sólo roto ocasionalmente por los gorjeos de los pajarillos.

Once años atrás, habría dado lo que fuera por esa calma, pero todo se dio de manera tan natural y gradual que fue un día, cuando ellos ya tenían veintiún años, que ambos se voltearon a ver a los ojos, como si al mismo tiempo se leyeran los pensamientos y se dieran cuenta que, finalmente, no había monstruos que cazar, prometidas de las cuales huir, ni combates a muerte que tener.

Aunque el principio su relación fue caótica, debido a lo atípico de su compromiso era comprensible que ellos reaccionaran como lo hicieron en esa época, habiendo un momento en el que de verdad se detestaron, todo pudo haber salido de otra manera. Ranma o ella pudieron haber roto el compromiso, haberse decantado por cualquiera de sus prometidas o pretendientes, Akane pudo haber interpuesto sus estudios sobre su relación, cualquiera de los dos pudo haber muerto en algún punto de esos locos años o Ranma pudo haberse marchado a buscar una cura para su maldición y desparecer por muchos años, pero nada de eso pasó.

Al final, a los veintidós, ellos se habían casado.

No hubo una gran celebración. No hubo vestidos blancos y llenos de encaje ni trajes de etiqueta. No hubo sobornos para que accedieran a casarse. No hubo invitados.

Ranma y Akane se limitaron a ir solos al registro civil.

Nerviosos.

Enamorados.

Akane suspiró, estuvo así, perdida en sus pensamientos mientras terminaba su taza de té. Subió la vista al reloj y se dio cuenta que se había quedado más tiempo del necesario sentada. Sabía que no tardaría en sonar la alarma del despertador insistentemente en su recámara, y tampoco tardaría en oírse la voz de Ranma maldiciendo el sonido, lo apagaría y se quedaría otros diez minutos dormido hasta que volviera a sonar. Sin perder un segundo más, tomó sus tratos sucios y los lavó rápidamente.

Se secó las manos con la toallita de cocina y se acercó a un pequeño pintarrón que estaba atornillado a la pared. Tomó el plumón que colgaba a un lado y escribió con su meticulosa caligrafía sus actividades del día para que Ranma las leyese. Aún lado estaba la contrahecha letra de Ranma en la que el mismo había puesto sus actividades.

Akane se dio cuenta que no se verían sino hasta la noche.

Por último y lista para salir, se calzó sus zapatos. Había una angosta cómoda de madera de patas altas en donde colocaban sus llaves y unos cuantos yenes, abrió un cajón y sacó una cajita negra, dentro había un anillo con una piedra verde y montura de plata. Tal vez a simple vista y cualquier otra persona, que no conociera la historia, aquel anillo podía ser demasiado viejo como para ser considerado una pieza de joyería valiosa. Y sin embargo, Akane lo usaba todos los días.

Había sido un regalo de Ranma. El que más significado tenía para ella.

Fue un viernes, la tarde estaba a punto de morir y Ranma había ido por ella a la universidad. Al verlo, su estómago había dado un vuelco, pues desde que había regresado del torneo de Kyoto al que había ido, la había estado evitando. Por eso fue que se congeló en su lugar al verlo; él estaba con la espalda y un pie recargado en la pared, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la mirada puesta sobe el pie que soportaba su peso. Él levantó la vista y al verla parada frente a él su expresión cambió de tal manera que pareció que la sangre abandonó su rostro. Akane vio claramente como su manzana de Adán se movía arriba y abajo repetidas veces. El mal presentimiento que había estado germinándose en su pecho brotó con tal fuerza que le costó trabajo respirar.

Se obligó a acercarse a él. Ranma bajó el pie y la esperó con las manos empuñadas y la respiración rápida. Akane llegó a su lado y mantuvo la vista a la altura de su pecho. Ranma carraspeó.

— ¿Te puedo acompañar a casa?

Esa pregunta la molestó, ¿por qué la trataba como si fueran desconocidos? Frunció el ceño y alzó la mirada hacia él.

—No necesitas preguntármelo.

Ranma asintió y en un acto de caballerosidad que sorprendió a Akane le cedió el paso.

Todo el camino él estuvo nervioso, con las manos en los bolsillos, evitaba mirarla. Solamente le lanzaba pequeñas miraditas que eludía rápidamente cada vez que Akane volteaba hacia él, alterándola cada más y más hasta que ya no pudo aguantar.

Llegaron a una calle que estaba unos pocos metros de la preparatoria Furinkan, en ese momento la vía estaba bastante solitaria, así que Akane se detuvo y, dejando que surgiera el irascible carácter de su adolescencia y del que echaba mano en contadas ocasiones, preguntó:

— Se puede saber, ¡¿qué demonios te pasa?!

Ranma había seguido caminando sin darse cuenta de que Akane se había quedado atrás. Se detuvo y se giró con el rostro, aturdido.

— ¿Qué?

Akane entrecerró los ojos.

—Has estado muy raro estos días, desde que llegaste de ese maldito torneo.

—Eso no es cierto — Ranma esquivo su mirada una vez más.

— ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡No puedes ni mirarme mientras lo dices!

—Por favor Akane, camina ¿quieres? —le dijo Ranma con urgencia, tomándola del brazo para obligarla a avanzar.

— ¡No! —dijo ella sacudiéndose su agarre— No me pienso mover de este lugar hasta que me digas lo que está pasando.

—Akane, por favor, necesito que camines.

Para Akane, la actitud de Ranma reafirmaba sus sospechas. Estaba casi al borde del llanto.

—Vamos, dímelo de una vez.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que te vas a ir a China.

— ¿A China?

— ¡Si, a China!

— ¡No seas tonta!, ¿quién ha dicho algo sobre irme? ¿De dónde sacas eso Akane? —dijo él con un tono de desesperación en la voz.

— ¡No soy tonta! Siempre he sabido que algún día te irías. Has estado raro, me has esquivado, casi ni me miras. ¡Es obvio que no sabes cómo decirme que te vas! Estoy segura que no es coincidencia que Shampoo se haya ido así de la nada y de repente tú te quieras ir.

Fue Ranma el que entrecerró los ojos esta vez. Akane se encogió un poco en su lugar y se mordió la lengua al ver el semblante de su novio. Se veía muy molesto ¿Tal vez había ido demasiado lejos suponiendo cosas? No, se dijo recomponiéndose, estaba segura que estaba en lo cierto. Había estado pensándolo esas dos semanas, no era coincidencia que Shampoo hubiera abandonado Nerima y Ranma comenzara a comportarse extraño.

— ¿Por qué nunca nada puede ser fácil contigo?

— ¿Entonces es verdad?

— ¡¿Qué es verdad Akane?! ¿Cuándo te he dado motivos para que creas que me voy a largar a China y dejarte?

—No es necesario que me lo digas, tu actitud…

— ¡Mi actitud! ¡¿Mi actitud, qué?!

— ¡Me has estado evitando! —gritó ella.

— ¡Pero no por eso!

— ¿Te vas a ir con Shampoo? Te juro que si me dices la verdad yo…

— ¡Me quiero casar contigo maldita sea!

Akane dejó de respirar.

— ¡Quiero que seas mi esposa! ¿Satisfecha? ¡Has echado a perder todo lo que había planeado!

Akane sacudió la cabeza, incrédula de lo que acababa de oír.

— ¿Tú? —comenzó, pero la voz le salió laxa —, ¿tú quieres…? ¿por eso has estado así estos días?

Ranma la observó con el rostro cansado. Se llevó una mano a la cara y la restregó.

—Si —dijo únicamente.

Akane bajó la vista, cruzó las manos sobre su vientre y luchó para encontrar algo que decir. Ranma bufó incrédulo.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? Hace rato no te callabas y ahora no dices ni pío —dijo mirándola todavía con el ceño fruncido.

Akane alzó la mirada, demasiado cohibida como para contestar a su pulla.

—Es que yo… me tomas por sorpresa.

—Sí, bueno, por lo menos logré sorprenderte.

Akane se mordió el labio. Jamás en la vida se había sentido tan mal consigo misma. Por su culpa había arruinado un momento que secretamente anhelaba desde hacía años. Jamás había deseado tanto regresar en el tiempo. Con modestia, se acercó hacia él.

—Lo siento —dijo ella bajito —No quería…, es que pensé que tú…

—No importa —expresó Ranma, alicaído. La miró de reojo, Akane seguía estrujándose las manos, con la mirada baja y el rostro rojo. Suspiró.

—Supongo que es un no, ¿verdad? —dijo él con amargura y se recargó en la pared, adoptando la misma postura indolente que tenía cuando la estaba esperando en la universidad, con el ánimo tan decaído que estaba seguro haría el Rugido del León más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Akane tardó varios segundos en reaccionar a sus palabras. Abrió los ojos al percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡No! —gritó tan fuerte que Ranma la miró como si le hubieran salido cuernos — ¡Quiero decir sí!

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confuso.

— ¡Sí, quiero casarme contigo! —Akane se acercó a él con las manos empuñadas y ceño fruncido. Por un segundo, Ranma pensó que, de haber sido Shampoo o alguna de sus otras prometidas, estarían saltando de alegría a sus brazos, pero Akane no. Akane lo miraba retadora, decidida. Su corazón se aceleró al entender que Akane, a su manera, le estaba dando el sí.

Ranma parpadeó y se alejó de la pared, se colocó frente de ella.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Claro que sí —se apresuró a decir.

Ranma sonrió de lado, recuperando su confianza de golpe.

—De acuerdo —dijo tomando su mano, pactando de ese modo su compromiso.

Akane sonrió, ciertamente no era la manera en que a ella le hubiera gustado comprometerse realmente con Ranma (porque lo tratado por sus padres ninguno de los dos lo tomaban en cuenta), pero eso no podía quitarle la felicidad que sentía en estos momentos.

—Te besaré ¿de acuerdo?

—No es necesario que lo digas Ranma. Ya nos hemos besado muchas veces —dijo ella soltando una leve carcajada, moviendo la cabeza

Ranma sonrió avergonzado, se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—Lo siento, sigo nervioso, supongo.

—Sólo hazlo —dijo Akane acercándose un poco más a él. Ranma llevó las manos hacia la cabeza de la chica y colocó las palmas sobre sus mejillas, sosteniéndola. Akane se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies y descansó ambos brazos sobre los pectorales de Ranma y se besaron.

Ya se habían besado antes, por supuesto. Pero habían sido besos tímidos e inexpertos. Este beso fue, en cambio, la pauta de lo que sería su relación más adelante.

Ranma tomó sus labios con suavidad. Había descubierto que a Akane le gustaba que los mordiera levemente, así que hizo lo mismo. Las veces que la había besado antes se había contenido, solo un par de veces había perdido la cabeza y habían acabado en la cama de Akane enredados y medio desvestidos, pero al final se habían controlado y nada más había pasado.

Pero esa vez, se sentía tan complacido que su mente se encontraba un tanto turbada y por eso no controló la situación como siempre lo hacía.

Poco a poco, ambos se dejaron llevar.

Ranma estrechó a su novia fuertemente, pegándola lo más que pudo a él, mientras sus lenguas comenzaban a romper la barrera de sus bocas. Cuando Ranma acarició sus labios con su lengua, la chica gimió y se agarró de la playera de él, estrujándola entre sus puños cerrados. Ranma vagó las manos por su espalda y poco a poco fue bajándolas hasta que la tomó de las nalgas y la pegó a él. Akane sintió su erección.

En otro día, en otro tiempo, ella hubiera reaccionado diferente al sentirlo, pero ese era su momento, estaba viviendo un día largamente anhelado. Podía no parecerlo, y a cualquiera podía tomar por sorpresa viniendo sobre todo de ella, pero quería ser la esposa de Ranma, quería darle hijos, quería pasar el resto de su vida con él.

Así que dejó que Ranma vagara las manos en su cuerpo y ella misma comenzó a aventurarse a explorar la ancha espalda y los fuertes brazos. Entre la bruma de su libido escuchó la bocina de un carro y recordó dónde estaban.

—Ranma —dijo en un susurro mientras su prometido besaba su cuello, ajeno al resto del mundo, inmerso en el cuerpo de Akane y en lo bien que se sentía poder tocarla de esa manera—. Ranma, Ranma espera.

El joven la ignoró, comenzó a bajar hacia el ligero escote de la blusa de Akane, ella abrió los ojos, alarmada por el rumbo que estaba tomando la situación. Hizo su cuerpo hacia atrás tratando de escapar de él. Ranma gruñó.

—No hagas eso, Akane.

—Ranma, espera, cualquiera puede vernos.

—Es de noche, nadie pasa por esta calle.

—No, no. No está bien. ¡Espera, por favor! —dijo ella con firmeza, y se impulsó hacia atrás, saliendo de los brazos de Ranma que quedaron extendidos hacia ella.

Él tardó unos segundos en entender la situación, la miró con molestia apenas contenida, después bajó los brazos y se pasó la mano por la cara.

—Lo siento —dijo.

Akane respiraba agitada, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Sintió el frio de la noche y se abrazó a sí misma. Ranma se percató de su gesto y se acercó a ella de nuevo, Akane lo miró con sobresalto.

—Tranquila, me comportaré —le dijo con una media sonrisa.

La tomó en brazos y comenzó a acariciar suavemente desde el codo hasta el hombro, para darle calor.

—Lo siento—repitió, temiendo que, por su osadía, Akane nunca le permitiera tocarla de nuevo—me dejé llevar.

—No pasada nada —dijo Akane sonriendo levemente, recargó la cabeza sobre su pecho y luego dijo bajito —Me gustó.

Ranma dejó de mover las manos en sus brazos y la miró, perplejo.

— ¿De verdad?

Akane sintió la más grande ternura por él en ese momento.

Se le hacía difícil concebir que el Ranma que derrotaba enemigos poderosos sin dudar, el Ranma tan audaz que no titubeaba en probar cuanta técnica peligrosa le pusieran en frente hasta dominarla, se comportara como un niño vacilante con ella. Tendría, en adelante, que ser más honesta con él para poder quitarle esa inseguridad. Volvió a elevarse sobre las puntas de los pies y le dio un rápido beso en la nariz.

—Por supuesto.

Ranma sonrió y sin percatarse sacó levemente el pecho. Akane lo rodeó por la cintura y anudó sus dedos al otro extremo. De pronto recordó algo.

— ¿Qué tenías planeado? —Ranma la observó sin comprender y ella se sonrojó —. Dijiste que había arruinado lo que tenías planeado. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

—Bah, no importa. No serías tú si no fueras tan terca y cabezota en todo momento.

Akane frunció el ceño al oír el insulto.

—Si hubieras sido más romántico no me habría puesto tan "cabezota" —dijo ella saliendo de sus brazos y remarcando la palabra cabezota con los dedos.

—Akane, sabes bien que lo romántico no va conmigo.

Akane frunció la boca, sin tener nada que replicar. Ella lo sabía muy bien.

—Aun así…

— ¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido! —dijo el interrumpiéndola.

Akane lo observó hurgar en las bolsas de su pantalón, hasta que sacó una pequeña cajita que extendió hacia ella sin ceremonias.

— ¿Esto…? —dijo ella — ¿Es lo que creo que es?

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que no te guste, pero es una reliquia familiar. Era de mi madre, pero cuando nos fuimos papá lo robó pensando que valía algo. Lo tengo desde niño, me gustó y lo salvé de que lo empeñara o lo cambiara por un plato de arroz.

Akane extendió las manos temblorosas hacia la cajita que su novio le tendía. Tragó saliva mientras la abría. Ranma no le quitó la vista ni un segundo.

—Es jade—dijo rápidamente cuando Akane lo abrió —, tal vez no sea mucho pero el jade verde es la piedra del amor y supuestamente lo mantiene. Ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia de mi madre. Era el antiguo emblema familiar, parece que es un dragón o algo así, no lo sé muy bien. Si no te gusta no hay problema. Estoy juntando dinero y prometo comprarte un anillo decente y…

— ¡No! —dijo Akane sin quitar la vista del anillo. Ranma dejó de hablar y cambio el peso de un pie a otro mientras la veía sacarlo y colocarlo delicadamente en uno de sus dedos—. Me queda grande —dijo ella conteniendo apenas la emoción que sentía.

—Lo sabía, no fue una buena idea —Ranma se adelantó hacia ella y tomó sus manos.

—No, Ranma —Akane lo miró y el joven enmudeció al ver las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas —Es perfecto.

— ¿De verdad te gusta? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Lo atesoraré por siempre — Akane lo volvió a abrazar y Ranma de inmediato la estrechó contra él.

Ranma no le había dicho a Akane que la quería, por lo menos no directamente.

Como toda jovencita enamorada, ella había soñado que, cuando Ranma se le declarara, le diría que la amaba y que no podía vivir sin ella; pero sabía que Ranma no era así, no era cariñoso y ciertamente no era el tipo de hombre que regalaba flores, a menos que se tratara de un reto personal como con Shampoo y Nabiki. Sabía que el haberse criado únicamente con su padre y de la manera que lo hizo, dedicado sólo al arte, era la causa de su carácter tan desapegado. Por ello, en su cabeza, no dejaban de repetirse sus palabras "…es la piedra del amor y supuestamente lo mantiene…".

Sí.

Ranma no le había dicho llanamente que la quería, pero con ese anillo le había dado más que suficiente. Se mordió la lengua para no soltarle un "te amo" y asustarlo. Ella esperaría, ahora tendrían toda la vida por delante juntos.

Ambos estuvieron abrazados durante varios minutos. La poca gente que pasaba, los observaba de mala manera, pero Akane se negaba a que terminara ese momento. Sintió a Ranma removerse un poco entre sus brazos, incómodo, y la chica suspiró aflojando su agarre, Ranma bajó la cabeza y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—Creo que es momento de regresar o tu padre se pondrá histérico.

Akane rió alegremente, Ranma la miró, vanidoso, se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

— ¿Ranma? —preguntó Akane sin dejar de mirar el anillo, dejando que él la guiara.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿No me vas a decir lo que habías planeado?

Ranma se mantuvo en silencio, tanto tiempo que Akane levantó la vista de su dedo y lo observó.

— ¿Ranma?

Él sonrió entonces, ladino, y la miró.

Akane se topó con la puerta de la clínica, percatándose que había estado tan sumida en sus recuerdos que había caminado todo su trayecto automáticamente. Se regañó en voz baja, pues pudo haberle pasado algo grave por su descuido. Bueno, dijo una voz mental con sorna, no habría mucha diferencia, sólo sería más rápido todo.

Subió los dos pequeños escalones y tomó la manija de la puerta. Antes de entrar al hospital, se preguntó, una vez más en esos cinco años que llevaban casados, si Ranma algún día se lo diría; siempre se negaba en redondo a confesárselo, como la más grande de sus bromas hacia ella.

Sacudió la cabeza y no pudo evitar una mueca de amarga melancolía al recordar aquella traviesa sonrisa llena de felicidad que Ranma le dedicó aquella noche.

La noche que, ingenuamente, había pensado, iba a ser la primera del resto de sus días.

 _ **::**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **Tzu su**_ _ **ku…**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **::**_

* * *

Bien, aquí está el capítulo dos y me ha gustado mucho escribirlo. Personalmente me encantan los capítulos introductorios porque no sabes que pasará y son los que marcaran el tono del resto del fic. En mi opinión jajaja. Espero les haya gustado y les pique un poco la curiosidad para seguir leyendo.

Muchísimas gracias a **AnneMary8,** mi Betareader, por su inestimable ayuda. Eres la mejor, estoy aprendiendo un montón de ti.

Si gustan seguirme en instagram me encuentran como aideeeortega. Hago dibujitos, subo fotos de mis gatos y así.

* * *

 **::**

 **::**

Pasemos a lo que me gusta: **¡los reviews!**

 _ **Haruri Saotome:**_ ¡Que gusto leerte de nuevo y gracias por haber sido mi primer review! No será taaan triste, bueno, más o menos en la línea de este…tal vez jajaja. No.

Prometo no cargar la mano, la verdad, a mí tampoco me gustan las historias excesivamente tristes así que no temais. Sabes, respecto a DoCo, si me siento un poco insegura porque no sé si gustará tanto esta nueva historia. Haré lo posible por que así sea. En fin, ¿qué te ha parecido el nuevo capítulo?

 _ **Nichegomeznova:**_ ¡Gracias por pasarte por aquí! Muchas, muchas, gracias por las palabras de ánimo y espero no defraudarlos. Ojalá que este nuevo capítulo haya sido lo que esperabas. ¡Excelente año a ti también!

 _ **SusyChantilly:**_ ¡Hola Guapa! Gracias por pasarte por aquí. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste. ¡Espero tus impresiones!

 _ **RevontuliAmin:**_ ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias y que gusto de leerte de nuevo! Espero que este capítulo te haya parecido igual de entretenido. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para crear una historia que les agrade y satisfaga. ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo?

 _ **SARITANIMELOVE:**_ ¡Muchas gracias por tu Review! Pues ya aparecieron Ranma y Akane, en el próximo veremos un poco más cómo va la vida de Ranma en estos cinco años de casados. Espero que tu año haya empezado súper genial, y también te deseo lo mejor,¡ te mando un súper abrazo!

 _ **Dlrn**_ : ¡Hey! ¡Gracias por tu review! Espero que este capítulo te haya agradado, espero nos leamos seguido.

 _ **Nancyricoleon:**_ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí. ¡Espero que este capítulo te guste!


	3. Manos Frías

**::**

 **Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **::**

 **Hijos del Jade**

 **::**

Cap. 3

::

—Manos frías—

 **::**

* * *

Ranma elongó los músculos de los hombros y brazos, moviendo suavemente las articulaciones. Su mirada se paseó por sus estudiantes mientras estos empezaban a tomar sus lugares por el dojō. Escuchó unas risillas y vio un grupo de chicas que lo miraban, se sonreían entre ellas y le lanzaban miradas coquetas. Ranma actuó como si no hubiera visto nada y, sin cambiar de expresión, siguió observando a todos los demás.

Siempre había chicas que únicamente se inscribían a las clases con la esperanza de que él se fijara en alguna.

Ya estaba acostumbrado al acoso femenino, así que simplemente las ignoraba hasta que se daban por vencidas. Por lo regular nunca duraban mucho, la disciplina y severidad con la que Ranma daba sus clases las intimidaba y dejaban de ir a las sesiones, pero a veces, más tarde o más temprano, otro grupo nuevo de chicas llegaba determinadas a llamar su atención.

Ya cerca de cumplir los veintiocho años, habían pasado los días en que su ego lo hacía regodearse con cada chica que se fijaba en él. Era halagador, claro está, y siempre lo sería, simplemente ya no le importaba tanto el número de mujeres a las que él gustaba, como en su época de preparatoria.

Ranma caminó hasta el frente del grupo. De inmediato los alumnos guardaron silencio y se inclinaron hacia él. Ranma devolvió el saludo con gravedad y comenzó con la última clase del día en el Dojō Tendo

Tras terminar con los calentamientos comenzaron a practicar katas. —Jiro, encárgate de los nuevos, por favor.

El aludido, un adolescente que era uno de sus mejores alumnos y que lo apoyaba en algunas clases, salió de entre las filas.

—Sí, _sensei_ —contestó haciendo una reverencia y fue hacia el grupo de chicas que no quitaban ojo a Ranma. Las escuchó emitir unos cuantos sonidos de desilusión y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no sonreír.

Antes de que la clase terminara Ranma vió a Nabiki apersonarse en el dojō y desde ahí, recargada displicentemente en el quicio de la puerta, observó como los alumnos practicaban los últimos movimientos de una kata. Ranma fingió no verla, pero frunció el ceño. Nabiki nunca iba al dojō, su presencia le dio mala espina.

Unos minutos después Ranma despidió a la clase.

—Veo que el encanto Saotome sigue haciendo de las suyas —le escuchó decir cuando él se secaba el sudor del cuello.

Ranma no pudo seguir ignorando su presencia. Se giró y observó la sonrisa de satisfacción de la chica.

Nabiki miraba hacia un punto atrás de él y Ranma siguió su mirada; al fijarse en ellas, las chicas se empujaron unas a otras, con emoción y las más osadas se despidieron de él con efusividad. Ranma forzó una sonrisa mientras las despedía con la mano.

—Me asombra que mi hermana no esté aquí para cuidar lo que es suyo.

Ranma bufó por lo bajo y rodó los ojos, molesto.

—Sabes que ella ya no da clases, Nabiki —y después de una pausa dijo —, y no soy un objeto.

Nabiki lanzó una carcajada al aire, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

—Eres adorable, cuñado. Mi papá quiere hablar contigo antes de que te vayas.

Ranma torció el gesto y la observó irse, contenta después de darle aquella demanda; sospechaba lo que su suegro quería hablar con él y no tenía ganas de tener esa conversación. Regresó la mirada hacia el dojō. Con la ayuda de unos cuantos alumnos, comenzó a limpiar la duela con parsimonia, tomándose su tiempo, esperando que el señor Tendo se cansara de esperarlo. Cuarenta minutos más tarde, cuando ya no podía alargar más la limpieza, recorrió el pasillo que conectaba el dojō y la casa. Abrió la puerta al salón de té; dentro estaban su madre, padre, suegro, y cuñada. Los cuatro estaban mirando la televisión, pero al entrar él, dejaron de prestarle atención al aparato y voltearon a verlo al mismo tiempo, haciéndolo sentir incómodo de inmediato.

Ranma maldijo en silencio, sus sospechas habían sido correctas. Nabiki se levantó entonces, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

—No saben lo mucho lamento no poder quedarme — Ranma agradeció que por los menos Nabiki no estuviera para presenciar y contribuir a su humillación—, pero mañana tengo que madrugar. Luego vendré a verte, papá.

Nabiki posó las manos en los hombros de su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se acercó rápido a la puerta, donde Ranma permanecía de pie con su mochila al hombro.

—Luego los veo, tío, tía —Nabiki se paró junto a Ranma y le dio un leve golpe amistoso en el hombro —. Salúdame a mi hermana, cuñado.

—Lo haré —dijo Ranma.

— ¡Suerte! —dijo Nabiki guiñándole el ojo y salió de la habitación

La primera en reaccionar tras la salida de la chica fue Nodoka.

— ¡Hola, hijo!

—Hola, mamá —dijo Ranma acercándose a su lado y besándola en la mejilla.

— ¿Akane no ha venido? —preguntó Nodoka frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—No. Tiene citas en la clínica hasta tarde —dijo tomando asiento a un lado de ella —. Iré por ella en un rato más.

—Mi hija es muy popular entre sus pacientes. Ayer por la mañana me encontré con Himura Daichi y me dijo que ya puede caminar mejor gracias a Akane—dijo el señor Tendo bastante orgulloso, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

— ¿Quién lo diría? —dijo Ranma tomando una galleta despreocupadamente — Con lo patosa que es me sorprende que no haya dejado paralítico a alguno de sus pacientes.

— ¡Ranma! —exclamó su padre —¡No es cortés que te expreses así de tu esposa!

—Sólo digo la verdad —dijo conteniendo una risilla —, las agujas de acupuntura se convierten en armas letales en sus manos.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó esta vez su madre.

—Me da miedo pensar lo que puede hacer con una simple venda.

— ¡Muchacho! —amenazó Soun acabándose el cigarro en una calada.

Ranma rió y se levantó de la mesa.

—Bueno, lamento irme tan rápido, pero tengo que ir a salvar a los pacientes de Akane de sus manos de gorila. Me dio gusto verlos.

—No tan rápido, Ranma —dijo Nodoka — A mí no me engañas con tu numerito. Vuelve a sentarte, tenemos que hablar.

La sonrisa de Ranma murió en el acto y dejó caer los hombros.

—Mamá, tengo prisa, ¿no puede ser otro día?

Nodoka no contestó y sólo lo miró fijamente. Ranma alzó los ojos al cielo y, derrotado, obedeció sin decir una palabra más. Soun encendió otro cigarro; Genma tomó el bol de galletas y comenzó a comer ruidosamente, dejando caer migas en todo su pecho. Nodoka también lo volteó a ver y su esposo dejó la mano a medio camino a su boca. Volvió a poner el trasto en medio de la mesa y se ajustó las gafas con un dedo.

— Bien, Ranma —comenzó Soun Tendo después de aclararse la garganta—, creo que sabes que estamos un poco preocupados.

—Nos lo han hecho saber varias veces. Sí —dijo él con una mano en la mejilla y tamborileando con los dedos de la otra sobre la mesa, sin ocultar su mal humor.

—Estamos preocupados por el futuro incierto de la escuela de combate de estilo libre —dijo Genma con gesto severo, las migas en su boca quitaron mucha seriedad de su aporte a la plática.

— ¿Futuro incierto? —dijo él parando el movimiento de sus dedos y señaló hacia el dojō —Acabo de dar una clase con treinta alumnos. Mañana tengo tres clases en diferentes dojōs, todos con más de veinte alumnos. Y toda la tarde estaré aquí, entrenando a los discípulos para el torneo de Tokio, en el que llevamos ocho años consecutivos participando, de los cuales hemos ganado cinco. Me parece que el futuro del Arte está más que asegurado.

—Sabes bien a qué se refieren tu padre y Soun, hijo — acotó Nodoka, tratando de calmar el ánimo de Ranma —Hemos hablado, y pensamos que ya es hora de que Akane y tú piensen seriamente en tener familia. Están a punto de cumplir cinco años de casados, cualquier otra pareja ya habría tenido hijos.

—Creo que esa es una decisión de Akane y mía, mamá.

—Mira a Ryoga, por ejemplo —continuó su madre sin escucharlo —, Akari está embarazada de su tercer hijo. La vi el otro día y se ve hermosa.

—Ese cerdo no cuenta, es tan libidinoso que me asombra no tenga cinco hijos más —dijo Ranma gruñendo. De todas las comparaciones que su madre pudo haber hecho había escogido, precisamente, a Ryoga.

—No hables así de Ryoga, es tu mejor amigo.

—Bah —dijo Ranma volviendo a recargar la barbilla sobre su palma. No era momento de explicarle a su madre la complicada "amistad" que tenían él y Ryoga.

—De cualquier manera, Ranma, sabes que ustedes no pueden tomar posesión del Dojō hasta que haya un heredero —dijo Soun categórico.

—Pues el Dojō no me importa, para serle honesto, y nunca me ha importado. Puedo dar clases donde sea. Mi nombre es reconocido en cualquier lugar.

— ¡Estas siendo egoísta, muchacho! Tu deber como hombre, como Saotome y como actual representante del arte es asegurar la continuidad— sentenció Genma, sacudiéndose finalmente las migas de galletas de su cuerpo.

Ranma golpeó la mesa con el puño.

— ¡No me vengas con idioteces, viejo! ¡¿Quién diablos te crees para venirme a hablar de egoísmo?!

Genma golpeó la mesa también y se inclinó hacia Ranma, señalándose a sí mismo con su pulgar. — ¡Respétame, muchacho sin vergüenza, soy tu padre!

Ranma abrió los ojos, incrédulo.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Eres el peor padre que existe!

— ¡No puedes juzgarme hasta que tú seas uno! —dijo Genma señalándolo ahora. Ranma estaba a punto de levantarse de su lugar e írsele encima.

— ¡Basta! — intervino Soun, dejando caer también el puño en la mesa. Ranma y Genma se vieron unos segundos más, retadoramente, y luego voltearon el rostro —Necesitamos tu palabra de que comenzaran una familia este año o…

Ranma volteó hacia el señor Tendo y entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿O qué?

—O nos obligarán a tomar medidas referente al Dojō que no queremos tomar.

Los cuatro se quedaron un momento en silencio. Sin poder creerlos, Ranma los miró a todos unos segundos. Soun y principalmente Genma le sostuvieron la mirada, retadoramente, con los brazos cruzados, haciendo un frente unido. Su madre bajó la vista cuando Ranma llegó a ella.

—Ya veo —dijo únicamente y se puso de pie.

—No hemos terminado de hablar, Ranma—dijo su padre.

—Sigue hablando tú, yo me largo —dijo Ranma tomando su mochila y caminó hacia la salida —le daré sus saludos a Akane —acotó, mordaz.

Dicho aquello Ranma salió. Los tres adultos mayores se quedaron viendo entre ellos, Nodoka los miró furiosa, la plática se les había ido de las manos. Salió tras Ranma, lo alcanzó cuando estaba saliendo por el portón, caminando rápidamente.

—Ranma...¡Ranma! ¡Espera, hijo! —gritó corriendo hacia él.

—Ahora no, mamá —contestó Ranma modulando su voz. Nodoka se dio cuenta que estaba furioso.

Aun así, Ranma redujo la velocidad y Nodoka pudo alcanzarlo, lo tomó de la manga de su chamarra—Siento mucho lo que pasó, Ranma —dijo con el aliento agitado.

Ranma se detuvo del todo, Nodoka observó su espalda en tensión, después dejó caer los hombros y se giró hacia ella.

— ¿Cómo pueden ser tan egoístas? Lo que decidamos Akane y yo no es asunto de nadie.

—Estamos preocupados, Ranma. Cuando yo tenía la edad de Akane tú ya tenías cinco años.

—Eran otros tiempos, madre —dijo él, restregándose los ojos con un mano, con gesto cansado.

—Lo sé, hijo. Entiendo que ustedes son jóvenes y quieran disfrutar su tiempo, juntos. Lo sé, tu padre y yo también estuvimos en su lugar y créeme que había momentos en que buscábamos intimidad, pero contigo era difícil y...

—¡Para! ¡Para, mamá, por favor! —dijo Ranma, levantando ambas manos hacia ella.

—Bien, bien, de acuerdo —dijo Nodoka con una ligera sonrisa —. Lo que quiero decir es que mientras ustedes estén bien no hay problema. Puedo esperar un poco más para cargar a mí nieto.

Ranma suspiró y Nodoka lo miró, curiosa.

—Porque, está todo bien, ¿verdad? Entre Akane y tú.

Ranma le devolvió la mirada a su madre.

—Sí —dijo escueto. Ya no era un rechazo tan marcado, como cuando era un púber, pero todavía lo seguía poniendo tenso hablar de esos temas. Si era posible evitar la plática, mejor para él.

—Ranma —Nodoka se acercó hacia él y lo tomó de la mano—, ¿sabes que la base de una buena relación de pareja es la comunicación?

Ranma se revolvió incómodo. Se mordió la lengua para no decir una sandez acerca de la relación de sus padres. Por falta de comunicación entre ellos, Nodoka había querido un tiempo cortarle la cabeza. Su madre y su padre eran el ejemplo perfecto de lo que no debía ser una pareja.

—Lo sé mamá, lo sé. Créeme —dijo él poniendo las manos en sus hombros y agachándose un poco hacia ella, Nodoka estaba un poco más bajita que antes —, Akane y yo estamos bien, tanto que….

Ranma frunció el ceño pensativo y Nodoka lo miró, expectante.

— ¿Qué?

—No hemos peleado —dijo lentamente. Ranma alzó la mirada hacia Nodoka, sus ojos abiertos por la revelación—. De hecho, no recuerdo la última vez que tuvimos una pelea.

— ¡Ranma! ¡Eso es grandioso! —dijo Nodoka abrazándolo. Ranma recibió el abrazo sin saber que pensar; si el que no pelearan era bueno ¿por qué, entonces, se sentía tan mal?

— ¿Entonces me prometes que hablaras con ella de esto? —dijo Nodoka sacándolo de sus contemplaciones, lo cual agradeció.

— ¿Qué piensan dejarnos sin herencia si no tenemos hijos este año? —dijo Ranma alzando una ceja.

Nodoka bajó la vista apenada.

—Sabes bien que eso sólo fue una amenaza sin sentido. Traté de convencerlos de que no lo hicieran, pero esos dos son increíblemente necios cuando se les mete una idea en la cabeza.

Ranma suspiró y le dio un beso a su madre en la frente para decirle que todo estaba bien entre ellos —Lo sé.

Nodoka lo observó, sonriendo orgullosa.

—Tus hijos serán hermosos —su madre le acarició la barbilla.

—Mamá —musitó, cansado del tema.

—Es la verdad, Akane y tú son una pareja absolutamente adorable.

Ranma sonrió y se rascó la nuca, un poco abrumado.

—Me tengo que ir. Akane no tarda en salir.

—Bien, bien. Dale mis saludos.

—Lo haré, gracias —dijo él dándose la vuelta.

—Ah, Ranma, ¡espera! Sabía que no ibas a cenar, así que puse lo suficiente para ti y Akane —dijo Nodoka extendiendo hacia Ranma un atado de tela con un recipiente rectangular dentro.

—Gracias. Que descanses, mamá.

—Hasta mañana, hijo. Les diré a tu padre y tío que estabas terriblemente enojado. Eso les enseñará.

Ranma rió y alzó la mano a modo de despedida. Sintiendo los penetrantes ojos de su madre en su espalda, la escuchó farfullar algo sobre que la iban a escuchar, pero decidió ignorarla, y comenzó a caminar más rápido, temiendo que volviera a llamarlo y siguiera con aquella plática tan embarazosa. A final de cuentas no podía decirles la verdad. Akane y él estaban protegiendo a sus padres de algo que sabían no podrían soportar.

Un par de horas después Ranma suspiraba complacido.

Con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba de la agradable sensación de las manos de Akane en su espalda. Era el momento que más añoraba del día, cuando Akane comenzaba a examinar su cuerpo en busca de lesiones. Era una costumbre que había adquirido desde que estudiaba la licenciatura y comenzaba a hacer sus prácticas, y le decía que no había mejor objeto de entrenamiento que él, pues siempre estaba metido en alguna pelea. Más adelante, cuando Ranma comenzó a dar clases y participar de manera profesional en Torneos, se volvió una rutina religiosa antes de acostarse.

Akane decía que, siendo el representante del arte, no se podía dar el lujo de estar lesionado. Ranma podría decirle cuando estaba bien y cuando necesitaba una revisión, pero por nada del mundo se privaría de la atención que su esposa le prodigaba sólo a él en esos momentos. Que Akane fuera licenciada en medicina deportiva pero que estuviera, aparte, diplomada en fisioterapia, acupuntura, y quiropráctica, era como un paquete completo.

Lo que había dicho en la plática con sus padres y el señor Tendo acerca de sus manos de gorila había sido, como siempre, habladurías para escapar de ellos. Akane era increíblemente buena y dedicada en lo que hacía.

En ese momento estaba echado boca abajo en su cama, con el torso desnudo y los brazos relajados a los lados. Akane estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama junto a él, ya vestida con su camiseta de dormir. Ocasionalmente, Ranma tocaba sus piernas y Akane tenía que darle un manotazo juguetón para que la dejara revisarlo en paz.

— Volviste a levantar peso, ¿verdad? —dijo Akane palpando el hombro de su esposo con dedos expertos, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido—Te dije que tenías que darle reposo durante una semana como mínimo.

—No pude evitarlo, Jiro y los demás chicos vieron un video de flexiones extremas. Ninguno pudo hacerlas y dijeron que yo no podría hacer ni cinco de ellas.

—Y claro está, no pudiste negarte —dijo Akane con voz suave.

—El orgullo Saotome nunca se pone entre dicho.

—Ajá —dijo Akane presionando sobre un punto del músculo.

— ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió, Akane! —se quejó Ranma, levantando la cabeza levemente, viéndola de reojo.

— ¿El orgullo Saotome no alcanza a cubrir esto? —dijo ella volviendo a presionar en el mismo punto. Ranma se contrajo de dolor.

— ¡Ten cuidado!

—No es para tanto—dijo ella levantándose de la cama, tras darle una palmada en el lugar que antes había tocado —Te pondré compresas calientes.

—Quiero algo caliente, pero no quiero compresas—dijo él tomándola de la mano y jalándola hacia la cama, con movimientos rápidos la apresó entre sus brazos y se colocó encima de ella.

— ¿Un té? —preguntó Akane con gesto inocente.

Ranma la observó un momento en silencio y después su gesto se volvió serio.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Ranma permaneció en silencio unos instantes más, después negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo estoy mirándote. Siempre me ha gustado mirarte —dijo él comenzando a acariciarle las piernas.

— ¿Aun cuando estábamos en la preparatoria?

— _Especialmente_ cuando estábamos en la preparatoria.

Akane sonrió, subió levemente el torso para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

—Pervertido. Después me puedes mirar todo lo que quieras. Ahorita necesito ponerte esas compresas o mañana no podrás mover ese brazo.

Ranma suspiró cuando Akane lo hizo moverse de encima de ella, luego se paró rápidamente de la cama y salió de la habitación. Ranma la siguió con la vista y esperó, sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que ella regresó. Traía un termo de plástico en el que había puesto dentro un par de compresas calientes.

—Túmbate —le dijo y Ranma obedeció, volviendo a la misma posición, boca abajo. Sintió poco después las compresas en su piel. Akane se levantó de la cama, Ranma la escuchó moverse de un lado a otro por la habitación, seguramente dejando listas sus cosas para la mañana.

—Hoy te fuiste muy temprano —dijo él cuando Akane entró en su campo visual para cambiar la compresa.

—Quería caminar un poco antes del trabajo.

—Pudiste despertarme.

—No quería molestarte, Ranma — dijo ella con voz suave.

Ranma se levantó, haciendo que la compresa cayera al suelo. Miró a Akane.

— ¿Quieres ir a correr mañana temprano? ¿Conmigo? Tiene bastante tiempo que no entrenamos juntos.

—Estoy muy cansada, fue un día muy agotador —dijo ella removiendo cosas en un cajón, sin mirarlo.

Ranma frunció el ceño.

—De acuerdo, creo que le diré a Ukyo.

Akane sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

— ¿Todavía sientes molestia? Puedo darte una pastilla para el dolor.

Ranma la miró molesto.

—Estoy bien —dijo de mala manera y se levantó de la cama. Salió al pasillo y entró al cuarto de baño, azotando la puerta.

Akane cerró los ojos por un momento, dejando caer los hombros, terriblemente cansada. Después levantó la compresa y las volvió a meter al termo y se sentó en la cama. Ranma salió del cuarto de baño y, sin mirarla, se acostó en el lado de su cama y se tapó dándole la espalda.

Akane apagó la luz y se acostó con cuidado. Recargó su frente en la espalda de su esposo y lo abrazó.

Ranma sintió las suaves y frías manos de Akane abrazarlo y un escalofrío lo recorrió, ella siempre estaba fría. No importaba la estación del año, ni la hora del día. Quiso tomar sus manos y apretarlas entre las suyas hasta calentarlas, como siempre lo hacía, pero se obligó a quedarse en la misma posición.

Todo en Akane le provocaba un instinto de protección muy marcado.

No había crecido mucho, tenía casi la misma altura que a sus dieciséis años y, aunque ya no hacía tanto ejercicio como antes, se mantenía incluso un poco más delgada que en esa época, pues había perdido casi todo el tono muscular. Él único ejercicio que Akane hacía en esos días, era caminar hasta la clínica del Doctor Tofú donde ella tenía un consultorio. Un par de días entre semana, ella iba al dojō y daba unas horas de consulta para los alumnos que representaban a la escuela de combate en las competiciones.

Una parte de él extrañaba mucho esa conexión única con Akane. Al fin y al cabo, las artes marciales era lo que los había unido. Sin embargo, otra parte, mucho más grande y egoísta, le alegraba que Akane se hubiera alejado del arte. Su espíritu aguerrido y carácter necio le habían dado muchísimos dolores de cabeza en el pasado, cuando ella quedaba en medio de las locas aventuras de su temprana juventud. Sentía que, de esta manera, podía cuidar de ella mucho mejor y, aunque ya eran varios años que nada peligroso pasaba en sus vidas, el recuerdo latente de lo que había pasado en Jusenkyo seguía atormentándolo de vez en cuando.

Tener a Akane muerta entre sus brazos había sido algo imposible de soportar.

Ranma frunció el ceño al pensar en ello.

¿Sería esa la razón por la que Akane se había alejado de las artes marciales?

Nunca hablaban de eso.

Era un tema tabú.

Los primeros meses Ranma no podía ni soportar pensar en lo que pasó en Jusendo, lo ponía irritable, y fue así como se formó un acuerdo tácito entre los dos, de no tocar jamás el tema.

Su familia nunca supo lo cerca que Akane estuvo de morir en ese lugar. Incluso había hecho prometer a Shampoo, Mousse y Ryoga que no hablarían de eso con la familia Tendo. Shampoo y Mousse, que se guiaban por un fuerte sentido ético del guerrero, lo habían jurado casi de inmediato. Después ellos dos y la abuela habían desaparecido, lo que había hecho respirar a Ranma un poco más tranquilo. Ryoga, por el contrario, había sido un problema. Él no estaba de acuerdo, él era de la opinión que por lo menos su padre tenía que saber todo lo que había pasado, Ranma tuvo que pelear en serio varias veces con él para impedir que dijera algo a la familia de su prometida. Fue hasta que lo amenazo con revelar la identidad de P-Chan a Akane y de paso decirle a Akari que su enamorado usaba su forma maldita para meterse a la habitación de otra chica, que Ryoga no tuvo más opción que aceptar los términos de Ranma.

Ranma tragó en seco. ¿Por qué pensaba en esas cosas? _"¿Sabes que la base de una buena relación de pareja es la comunicación?"_ La voz de su madre le llegó fuerte y clara como si estuviera escuchándola de nuevo. Maldijo a los entrometidos de su familia. Ellos estaban bien, casi no peleaban y eso era bueno. Sin embargo…

Sin embargo…

—Ranma—escuchó la suave voz de Akane romper el silencio. Adoraba como pronunciaba su nombre de esa manera, suave, dulce, como si lo necesitara.

 _Comunicación, comunicación_.

— ¿Qué? —dijo él con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Cuántas flexiones extremas hiciste?

En la oscuridad Ranma parpadeó varias veces, tan inmerso estaba en sus cavilaciones que no supo a qué se refería Akane de inmediato. Una ligera risa escapó de su pecho al recordar aquella parte de su conversación. Akane también rió haciendo que sus preocupaciones volvieran a guardarse bajo llave.

Ellos estaban bien.

Se giró hacia ella.

—Cincuenta de cada una. Tus manos están frías.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento —dijo Akane retirándolas.

—No —dijo Ranma reteniéndolas entre los dos —. Yo las calentaré.

Ranma la abrazó y la pegó más a él.

Bajó la cabeza y buscó sus labios con suavidad, Akane le respondió de igual manera. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad, Ranma la puso de espaldas a la cama y no dejo de besarla más que para pasar la camiseta por su cabeza, quedando totalmente desnuda para él. Ranma acarició y besó su cuerpo desde los pechos hasta los delgados muslos y Akane rodeó su cintura con las piernas, pidiéndole más. Ranma se quitó los pantalones con urgencia, Akane suspiraba y arqueaba la espalda bajo de él, más que lista.

Ranma entró en ella y los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo. La observó, la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana era suficiente para ver cada uno de sus gestos. Akane se retorcía y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, pequeños jadeos cargados de pasión salían de su boca entreabierta. Se movió como sabía que le gustaba, adoraba ver a su esposa en ese estado, como Akane movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, como retorcía la sabana en sus manos, totalmente inmersa en las sensaciones que él le provocaba.

Subió las manos hacia sus pechos, los masajeó y besó a conciencia; cuando sintió que Akane estaba por llegar a su orgasmo, aceleró el movimiento y ella arqueó la espalda, llevó las manos hacia los hombros de él y lo obligó a bajar hacia ella para besarlo mientras su cuerpo se contraía en espasmos de placer. Ranma, entonces, la embistió un par de veces más y se vació en ella.

En ese momento deseó que Akane se quedara embarazada, pero sabía que era imposible, pues ella se cuidaba. Con ese pensamiento se dejó caer sobre ella. Akane le acariciaba suavemente la espalda, mientras él se recuperaba. Se recargó en sus antebrazos y la miró.

—Quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo, Akane —susurró mientras ella le quitaba un par de mechones que cubrían sus ojos. Ella parpadeó y su mano se quedó estática por unos segundos, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería.

—Ranma —musitó ella, suavemente, reacia a hablar del tema.

Ranma se dejó caer de costado, arrastrando a Akane con él y la acomodó a la altura de su pecho —Ya han pasado dos años.

—Lo sé.

Tras aquellas palabras Akane se mantuvo en silencio. Ranma suspiró y acarició su pelo.

—No te preocupes. Olvida lo que dije. Podemos esperar un poco más hasta que estés lista.

Akane se mordió los labios y asintió en silencio.

—Te quiero — Ranma le dio un beso en la frente.

—Yo también.

::

::

Akane respiraba tranquila, profundamente dormida; él la abrazaba por detrás, con su pecho pegado a la fina espalda de ella, su mano izquierda tomaba sus manos, manteniéndolas calientes. Ranma estaba a punto de dormirse, su respiración se había acompasado con la de su esposa. Entonces abrió los ojos de repente cuando un pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

Si todo estaba tan bien entre ellos, ¿por qué Akane lloraba en las madrugadas?

 _ **::**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **Tzu su**_ _ **ku…**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **::**_

* * *

Esto ya está encaminándose y espero mantener y captar su interés. Este fic no se trata del amor juvenil de Akane y Ranma, de insultos y lanzamientos al aire, donde Akane se la pasa diciéndole baka a Ranma y el no para de darle celos con sus otras prometidas. No. En este fic el amor de Ranma y Akane es un amor más maduro, más entregado. Bien saben las personas que ya están casadas, y espero no me dejen mentir, que en un matrimonio hay bajas y altas; principalmente hay una crisis a los cinco años de matrimonio. Causada por la monotonía, la falta de comunicación y la llegada de los hijos o en este caso la _no_ llegada. Todo mundo sabe la razón por la que comprometieron a Ranma y Akane: los herederos. Pues bien, de eso se trata este fic, solo que dentro del Universo de Ranma ½ lo cual añade más emoción, más drama y sobre todo más acción. Pero no me mal entiendan es un fic cien por cien Ranma y Akane, no habrá terceras personas entre ellos dos.

Si gustan seguirme en instagram me encuentran como aideeeortega. Hago dibujitos, subo fotos de mis gatos y así.

¡Nos leemos a la próxima! ¡Excelente inicio de semana a todos!

 _ **Agradecimientos:**_

Antes que nada a mi Beta _**AnneMary8**_. Gracias por hacerme un huequito en tu tiempo y ayudarme con mi locura.

A los que me dejan reviews:

 _ **Akanita87**_ (Gracias por tus palabras, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. ¡Muy pronto sabremos más de lo que pasa en china!)

 _ **Vanesa**_ (¡Gracias! ¿Te ha gustado el nuevo capítulo?)

 _ **Erza PS**_ (Como me alegra que te haya gustado DoCo! Akane y Ranma no sufrirán mucho, solo lo necesario, lo prometo. Espero este capítulo también te haya gustado y te den ganas de seguir leyendo)

 _ **Guest**_ (¡Gracias, aquí el nuevo capítulo ¿te ha gustado?)

 **Guest** (Thank you so much!)

 _ **Kris de Andrómeda**_ (¡Hola! Así es, me siento un poco mal por el destino incierto de Cologne, pero era necesario. Y tienes razón con Akane y Ranma hay algo que hace siempre la tenga difíciles para estar juntos. De Shampoo y el anillo no diré más, espero sorprenderte a lo largo del fic! Y no, como he dicho más arriba infidelidad nunca. No es mi intención. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Un abrazo a ti también!)

 **Revontuli Amin** (¡Hola! A mí tambien me ha gustado muhco esa escena, creo que pude lograr el mantenerme fiel a sus personalidades. Acerca de tus conjeturas tampoco te diré mucho ja,ja,ja prefiero tratar de sorprenderte. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo. A mí me ha gustado mucho. ¡Te leo!)

 _ **ANGeux**_ (¡Hola y gracias por tu review! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.)

 _ **SusyChantilly**_ (¡Hola! ¡Me alegra haberte hecho suspirar! Espero este capítulo también te guste. Tal vez más adelante sepamos qué fue lo que planeo Ranma. ¡Te leo!)

 _ **SARITANIMELOVE**_ (¡Hola! A mi también me ha gustado mucho ese flashback, Ranma puede ser lindo sin proponérselo. Ja, ja, ja tal vez más adelante sepamos que fue lo que Ranma planeó. Espero este capítulo tambien te haya gustado. ¡Te leo!)

 _ **Camyg64**_ (¡Gracias! Sí aquí estoy de nuevo y espero esta nueva historia sea de tu agrado ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras!)

 _ **Haruri Saotome**_ (¡Hola! Gracias por tus palabras. Poco a poco vamos sabiendo más. Akane la está pasando mal, pero confiemos. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. ¡Espero tus impresiones. ¡Te leo!)

 _ **Yvette Ishikawa**_ (¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Espero este capítulo también te guste! ¡Te leo!)

 _ **Alezi Monela**_ (¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Después de cinco años podemos ver a un Ranma un poco más maduro en ese aspecto, es obvio que el convivir con Akane lo haya cambiado un poco, pero como vemos, no tanto. Me alegra que hayas podido inferir todo lo que dices. No me gusta dar santo y seña de lo que sienten los personajes pues la lectura es en sí algo muy subjetivo y cada quien entiende de una forma lo que quiso decir el escritor, pero me alegra que te esté gustando el enfoque que le estoy dando a la historia. ¿Te ha gustado este capítulo? ¡Espero tus impresiones!)

 **Eli Ventura:** (¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tu review!)

 **Carol FVargas:** ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tu review! espero este capítulo también te haya parecido interesante, ¡Nos leemos!


	4. De egoismo y miedo

**::**

 **Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **::**

 **Hijos del Jade**

 **::**

Cap. 4

 _De egoísmo y miedo._

::

* * *

 _ **::**_

 _ **::**_

Ryoga se maldijo por milésima vez.

¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?

Con el paso de los años, había descubierto que su falta de orientación era consecuencia, más que nada, de una profunda distracción. Cuando estaba por pedirle a Akari que fuera su esposa, se dio cuenta, tras una profunda y honesta introspección sobre sus defectos y virtudes, que solía recluirse tanto en sus pensamientos, que casi siempre caminaba en una suerte de piloto automático; cuando tomaba de nuevo conciencia de sí mismo, ya había avanzado unos cuantos cientos dekilómetros en dirección contraria.

Una vez, Akari le había dicho que lo que más le causaba asombro era su fortaleza y resistencia física, pues Ryoga podía caminar incansable kilómetros y kilómetros… como en ese momento.

Según el policía que estaba dándole indicaciones, se encontraba en algún punto entre las prefecturas de Saitama y Nagano. Para su profunda frustración, había caminado más de un día en dirección contraria.

Le había costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas, pero ahora, la mayoría de las veces, era capaz de ir a comprar las cosas para la comida y no perderse en el camino. Ryoga no le daba mucha importancia a su logro, decía que sólo había sido un entrenamiento más, pero Akari sabía cuánto le había costado a su esposo lograr aquel enfoque y concentración.

Mucho de ese logro tenía que ver con que Ryoga ya no pensaba tanto en Ranma como antes. Había dejado de lado esa enfermiza obsesión con él. Y con Akane, dicho sea de paso.

Ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las que enfocar su atención.

Así que, por ello, se maldijo de nuevo mientras se obligaba a escuchar con mucha atención al oficial. Se había desviado pensando en el próximo torneo de Tokio. Había caído un poco en sus viejos resentimientos, y todo el rato fue pensando en nuevas técnicas y en qué alumno instruir para poder vencer a la escuela de Ranma, que hasta ahora tenía el mayor número de torneos ganados.

Al casarse con Akari, Ryoga poco a poco pudo lograr la incursión del estilo libre en el dojō de la familia de su mujer. Le había costado mucho trabajo, pero finalmente el abuelo le había tenido el suficiente respeto, y confianza, para dejarlo a cargo de la dirección del dojō.

Al principio fue frustrante enterarse que ellos daban por hecho que, por su maldición, él entrenaría a los cerdos. Se sintió profundamente insultado. Anduvo enfurruñado bastante tiempo, sin embargo no tenía otra opción, había tomado el apellido de su esposa y no le quedaba más remedio que honrarlo. Así que, sin nada más que decir, había comenzado con las clases para cerdos, sintiéndose degradado como artista decir que las burlas que Ranma hizo a su costa, no ayudaron en nada y estuvo a punto de volverse un problema grave entre Akari y Ryoga. Él se negaba a hablar de ello y Akari se frustraba por no saber lo que le pasaba a Ryoga.

Fue cuando nació su primer hijo, Koichi, un año y dos meses después de que se casaran, que todo se arregló.

Cargó al niño en brazos por primera vez, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, tomó el pequeño y rosado labio superior de su hijo y con suavidad lo llevó hacia arriba. Constató, henchido de orgullo, que, como todos los Hibiki, el bebé había nacido con dientes; unos pequeños y blancos colmillos brotaban claramente de las encías.

Las palabras que tanto se habían negado a salir esos meses, brotaron por sí solas.

—Quiero dejar de entrenar a los cerdos.

Akari, lo observó desde la cama en silencio. Sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima cuando Ryoga la observó con los ojos brillantes y la resolución en la cara. Había dejado de lado por fin aquella tensa y deprimente aura que lo rodeaba todo el tiempo. Akari le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Hablaré con mi abuelo.

Ryoga se acercó a ella, dando gracias en silencio a todos sus dioses por aquella mujer y por su hijo.

Había costado más trabajo convencer al abuelo de Akari, pero finalmente, había dado su consentimiento para que el dojō tuviera una nueva división de humanos, de la que Ryoga se haría cargo. Aunque el dojō seguía entrenando cerdos, su suegro era quien estaba al frente de aquellas clases, pues decía que eran las raíces de su familia, y que debían de preservar sus tradiciones, lo cierto era que desde que entrenaba a humanos el negocio iba cada vez mejor.

La prueba era que ya habían ganado tres veces el torneo de Tokio, las tres veces a un alumno del Dojō Tendo. Incluso Koichi, a sus seis años, ya había participado en la división infantil quedando como campeón.

Con las instrucciones del policía grabadas a fuego en su memoria, Ryoga le agradeció con una reverencia y comenzó a caminar. Se encontraba en un pequeño barrio residencial Los perros comenzaron a ladrar a la noche y, mientras pensaba que decirle a Akari para justificar su larga ausencia, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la médula. Conocía muy bien la sensación, sin embargo hacia muchísimo tiempo que no lo sentía.

Se detuvo en seco y comenzó a mirar nerviosamente a todos lados. El viento soplaba sacudiendo levemente las hojas de los árboles, se dio cuenta que el ladrido de los perros había parado tan de repente como empezó y supo que no era una buena señal.

— ¡Muéstrate! —gritó al aire, adoptando una pose de pelea.

—No es él —escuchó un susurró— es uno de los Malditos, pero no es él.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿¡A quién le dices maldito!?

Una figura se alzó de repente enfrente de él, tan cerca que si estiraba el brazo podrían tocarse. Ryoga sintió como todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban, y dio un salto hacia atrás, alejándose. La figura se mantenía oculta en la sombra que proyectaba la farola del alumbrado público. Ryoga gruñó para sí, maldiciéndose, dándose cuenta que podría estar muerto y él ni se habría enterado. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien de Ryoga.

— ¿En dónde está el Dragón? —preguntó la sombra con aquella voz susurrante que había escuchado.

Ryoga perdió un momento la concentración y parpadeó ¿Dragón?— ¿Qué?

—Tienes la esencia del Dragón en ti —retumbó la voz, ominosa, en la quietud de la noche — .Has sido tocado por él. ¿Dónde está?

—No sé de qué diablos está hablando—la mente de Ryoga buscó desesperada algún recuerdo de un dragón— ¡Más vale que te largues de aquí si no quieres salir lastimado, seas lo que seas!

La figura rió y Ryoga tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no salir corriendo. El dueño de aquella risa comenzó a salir del rincón de oscuridad en el que estaba, y Ryoga pudo ver un único zapato verde bajo la luz de la lámpara.

Ryoga pasó saliva e hizo su defensa más cerrada, no sabía a qué atenerse, pero aun así no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente—No es el momento, hermana. Sigamos el rastro.

Ryoga volteó hacia la izquierda al escuchar aquella voz, tan rápido, que su cuello tronó. A su costado y muy cerca había otra figura en las sombras. Abrió los ojos y la boca, el sudor helado le recorrió hasta el cuello.

—Lo que digas, hermana.

Susurró la primera voz enfrente a él; se había acercado a Ryoga tan silenciosa y velozmente que solo pudo verla de reojo, vio el atisbo de una sonrisa que dejaba ver casi todos los dientes, después una mano ocupó su visión y con el dedo medio lo golpeó en la frente.

Ryoga salió proyectado hacia atrás con una velocidad vertiginosa y chocó contra una barda, la cual se resquebrajó en docenas de pedazos, quedando sepultado entre los escombros. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo enterrado, fue el ladrido de los perros de los alrededores que se desgañitaban con furia y el dolor de sus músculos, lo que lo hizo reaccionar. Se levantó y dio unos cuantos pasos. Observó a un lado y a otro, sin embargo, aquella desagradable sensación en la médula había remitido, supo que, lo que fueran aquellos seres, ya no estaban más.

Ryoga se dejó caer sobre las rodillas y alzo las manos hacia su rostro.

Estaban temblando.

::

::

—Ranma me ha pedido intentarlo de nuevo —dijo Akane mientras le daba vueltas a la taza caliente entre sus manos, tratando de entibiarlas

— ¿Intentar qué? —preguntó Tofū abstraído en el libro de anatomía que estaba leyendo. Akane se mantuvo en silencio y Tofū alzó la vista y de inmediato entendió —Oh.

La clínica estaba cerrada todavía a esa hora de la mañana. Ellos llegaban una hora antes de abrir para poner en orden las consultas y el papeleo. Cuando andaban escasos de pacientes y no había mucho que hacer, como en ese momento, lo utilizaban para charlar y relajarse un poco antes de la locura que era su día.

—Nuestra familia ha estado presionando. La semana pasada hablaron con él, Nabiki me mandó un mensaje para contarme y burlarse un poco de paso—dijo rodando los ojos —.No entiendo cómo es que a ella no le dicen nada, es más grande que yo y tampoco tiene hijos.

Tofū cerró el libro y se acomodó las gafas. Los años le habían sentado bien y su carácter tranquilo y mesurado lo hacía parecer un par de años más joven de lo que era. Dentro de la clínica, Tofū fungía más como administrador y cirujano ortopédico; casi ya no daba consultas, delegándoselas a Akane.

—No puedes culparlos. Llevan cinco años casados, todo mundo se pregunta lo mismo —comentó obviando la mención de Nabiki. Nabiki era ingobernable, había algo en ella que hacía que nadie cuestionara su modo de vida. Libre y sin ataduras.

Akane suspiró y se hundió en su silla.

—Lo sé.

Tofū la observó, se inclinó hacia ella y centró toda su atención en la deprimida mujer que tenía delante.

— ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

Akane se mantuvo en silencio.

—Mientras más tiempo pase será cada vez peor, Akane.

—Lo sé. Soy muy egoísta —Akane no levantó la mirada de la taza humeante. Siempre había juzgado a otras prometidas de Ranma por sus acciones mezquinas y ahora ella estaba actuando peor que cualquiera de ellas, reteniéndolo a su lado y no diciéndole la verdad.

—No digas eso.

Akane sonrió amargamente, Tofū había empleado el tono de Kasumi en aquella frase, se notaba que llevaban casi nueve años casados

—Pero es la verdad, Tofū. Tú sabes que Ranma ama a los niños y los niños lo aman a él. Deberías ver la manera en que lo tratan los hijos de Ryoga. Lo adoran —apretó la taza entre sus manos —, especialmente Koichi. Ranma también adora a ese niño, juega con él, le regaló un uniforme de nuestro dojō y Koichi lo usa en sus entrenamientos, lo que pone a Ranma tremendamente feliz. Kazuko y Mina, tus hijas, lo idolatran y él a ellas —Akane carraspeó ligeramente para deshacer el nudo que estaba formándose en su garganta —. Si Nabiki tuviera hijos, esos niños también se desvivirían por él.

—Creo que Kazuko está un poco enamorada de él —Tofū sonrió, mirando hacia el retrato de la niña de siete años, que era casi una copia al carbón de Kasumi, lo miraba mostrando orgullosa sendos espacios en los dientes de enfrente.

Akane cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se llevó las manos a la cara, reclinándose sobre sus rodillas.

— No puedo soportarlo más Tofū. No puedo.

— Todo tiene solución, Akane.

—Esto no.

—Habla con él. No puedes seguir ocultándole más tiempo algo tan importante. —Tofū se levantó de su asiento y se hincó enfrente de Akane —. Él te ama y estoy seguro que lo podrán superar.

Akane bajó las manos de su rostro y observó pensativa el anillo de jade en su dedo.

—Él es un hombre honorable, si ha prometido algo, cumplirá su palabra, aun anteponiendo su felicidad.

—Akane —dijo Tofū con preocupación observando el gesto ausente de la mujer.

Akane bajó las manos a sus muslos y miró directamente a Tōfū.

—Él merece una vida plena y feliz.

—No hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte después.

Tofū tomó la mano de Akane mientras hablaba y le frunció el ceño. Akane echó su silla hacia atrás de inmediato, tomó la taza y salió de la habitación.

—Gracias por el té, Tofū.

El resto del día transcurrió con rapidez, a pesar de haber empezado la mañana con calma la consulta se llenó de pacientes. Ni Akane, ni Tofū pudieron volver a tener un momento a solas, cosa que la joven mujer agradeció. Las veces que se topó con el doctor, su mirada le decía que ni de lejos habían terminado de hablar. Veinte para las cinco Akane estaba saliendo, casi huyendo, por la puerta de la clínica; ese día daba consultas a los alumnos del dojō que ya se estaban preparando para el torneo. Llegó bastante agitada pocos minutos antes de las cinco.

El dojō estaba abarrotado con adolescentes que platicaban ruidosamente antes de que la clase comenzara. Entró y buscó con la mirada a su esposo. Ranma se levantaba en ese momento con un gran salto de la duela entre vítores y aplausos de varios alumnos. Un pequeño grupo de chicas lo rodeó de inmediato, seguramente nuevas alumnas pues Akane no reconoció a ninguna de ellas, las jovencitas lo miraban arrobadas y Ranma se sonreía nervioso, pero era evidente que disfrutaba de la atención.

Akane bajó la vista y caminó rápidamente hacia el anexo que habían construido para que diera consultas. Varios alumnos la saludaron en su camino y ella no tuvo más remedio que detenerse a charlar con algunos de ellos. Sintió entonces unas manos sobre sus hombros y encontró el rostro de Ranma que la veía con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Hola Akane! No te vi entrar, estoy por iniciar la clase, ¿te veo en un rato más?

—Claro —dijo ella dándole una ligera sonrisa.

La clase guardó silencio de inmediato cuando Ranma se colocó abajo del altar. Akane caminó hacia la puerta que daba a su consultorio y antes de entrar no pudo evitar volver a echar una mirada hacia atrás, se sorprendió al ver que Ranma la miraba y le guiñó el ojo. Akane se sonrió levemente y obedeciendo a un pueril impulso volteó a ver a las chicas que la miraban desde la parte de atrás con curiosidad mal disimulada.

Entró y dejó la puerta abierta, comenzó a acomodar sus cosas y esperó a que Ranma le mandara al primer alumno para revisión.

Hora y media después la clase estaba terminando. Akane arregló la camilla donde acababa de levantarse el último chico que atendió. Había varios alumnos con mucho potencial, y era probable que alguno de ellos pudiera dar otro trofeo a la escuela.

Ranma debía de estar muy satisfecho.

Se recargó sobre el quicio de la puerta y observó a Ranma dar las últimas indicaciones antes de terminar la clase. Le encantaba verlo en su posición de maestro, le gustaba la fuerza y disciplina que irradiaba, no le cabía la menor duda del porque llamaba tanto la atención en las mujeres. Ranma era un hombre imposible de ignorar.

Observó a las jovencitas admiradoras de su esposo que, a pesar de estar terriblemente molidas por el ejercicio físico, aun lo observaban con aquel arrobamiento en el rostro.

Cuando Ranma recién empezaba a dar clases, con diecinueve años cumplidos y había pocos alumnos, era más fácil para las chicas llamar la atención de su, en ese entonces, novio por compromiso, con el pretexto del entrenamiento.

Ella moría de celos, odiaba verlo repartir su atención en otras mujeres, pero entendía que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Sin embargo no podía evitarlo y, paradójicamente, una escena de celos fue lo que había encaminado la relación de Akane y Ranma a lo que era.

Por aquel entonces estaba terminando el segundo curso de la universidad y ella ya casi no entrenaba, incluso había dejado de salir a correr. Ambos estaban por cumplir los veinte años y Ranma acababa de ganar su primer torneo, lo que había hecho que su popularidad creciera como la espuma. Akane incluso se había sorprendido bastante al ver que varias compañeras de campus, que nada tenían que ver con el mundo de las artes marciales, de repente estaban hablando de Ranma. Una revista deportiva había sacado el reportaje del Torneo de Tokio de ese año y alguien de una televisora lo había visto. Lo demás simplemente había sido debido al porte y galanura de su prometido.

A sus ojos, Ranma disfrutaba de aquella masiva popularidad, que ya no sólo se limitaba a el alumnado de Furinkan; Soun y Genma, a pesar de que al principio habían declarado fervientemente que el Arte no era cuestión de egos y popularidad, se vieron forzados a tragarse felizmente sus palabras cuando se dieron cuentadel incremento de alumnos en el dojo.

Akane se mordía los labios y empuñaba las manos cada que oía y veía a una chica hablar y acercarse a su prometido, con más entusiasmo del necesario. Frustrada, su solución había sido volcarse en los estudios, tomando cuanto curso complementario se le pusiera enfrente, lo hizo con tal fuerza y empeño que a veces solo llegaba a dormir y se iba muy temprano por la mañana, había ocasiones que incluso pasaba tres o cuatro días sin ver a Ranma.

La dinámica de sus vidas había cambiado radicalmente, Shampoo tenía poco tiempo que había desaparecido misteriosamente y, Ukyo se enfocaba más en esos días en sacar adelante su negocio, por lo que casi ya no se pasaba mucho por el dojo; a veces le llevaba de comer a Ranma, pero no intentaba con mucho ahínco el conquistarlo a través del estómago.

A Akane a veces le daba la sensación que solo fingía estar todavía interesada en él por pura nostalgia. Shampoo y ella había estado tanto tiempo unidas para lograr su objetivo, separarlo de Akane, que habían hecho mancuerna. Era inevitable, unidas por un frente común las dos habían acabado por ser algo muy parecido a amigas. Muchas veces era bastante obvio que Ukyo extrañaba aShampoo. Y Kodachi, así como había aparecido en sus vidas, simplemente se había desvanecido, lo último que supieron de ella era que se encontraba viajando por todo Japón, gastando el dinero de su familia.

Un día, una fatigada Akane, había decidido regresar temprano a su casa, todo el día había estado rindiendo exámenes y quería pasarse el fin de semana tumbada en su cama y no salir hasta el próximo lunes.

—Akane, qué milagro —dijo Nabiki al verla entrar al salón de té, sólo estaba ella.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —Akane tomó asiento y tomó una galleta del recipiente que Nabiki tenía en frente.

—No lo sé. Pero Ranma está en el dojo, su clase está a punto de empezar —una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su cara — .Deberías ir a verlo, ha estado de un humor insoportable estas semanas.

Akane se encogió de hombros, indolente—Debe ser porque extraña a Shampoo.

Nabiki la observó y sonrió ampliamente.

—Eso ni tú lo crees.

— ¿Tú qué sabes Nabiki? —contestó Akane de mal humor.

Nabiki dejó la galleta que estaba a punto de comer en la mesa y se echó para atrás recargándose sobre las palmas de la mano, viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Aparentemente más que tú.

Akane no contestó, se levantó de la mesa y salió con dignidad hacia su cuarto, lo último que quería era una confrontación con Nabiki.

Entró arrastrando los pies, se aventó a la cama. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando un ruido, que comenzó sordo y apagado, fue escalando hasta convertirse en un griterío descomunal. Akane trató de ignorarlo lo más que pudo, pero le fue imposible. Sabía perfectamente que era y si su padre no ponía un alto, ella lo haría.

Cuando entró al dojo, lo que vio la dejó congelada en su lugar, un numeroso grupo de chicas rodeaban a Ranma y peleaban entre ellas para llamar su atención, por unos instantes quiso que la amazona, la más letal de las prometidas, estuviera por allí, le hubiera encantado ver lo que Shampoo habría hecho con esas mujeres.

Ranma de inmediato alzó el rostro hacia ella, como si hubiera captado su presencia nada más pisar la duela, a Akane le pareció que incluso contuvo el aliento al verla. Debido a los exámenes finales, habían pasado la temporada más larga sin verse y mantuvieron fija la mirada uno en el otro unos instantes. Hasta que una chica se colgó de cuello de su prometido y Akane desvió los comenzó a caminar bajo la atenta mirada de Ranma, que no perdía detalle de cada paso que daba.

Se ubicó bajo el altar y gritó:

— ¡Soy Tendo Akane, heredera del Musabetsu Kakatou Tendo Ryuu y esto es un recinto dedicado al Arte, y como tal merece respeto! —el silencio era total, Akane sintió un poco de más confianza y dio un paso más hacia el frente — ¡Si quieren que el sensei Saotome les dé un autógrafo, beso o lo que sea, lo harán fuera, de otro modo les pediré que abandonen de inmediato este Dojō si no vienen a practicar!

Como pudo, Ranma se deshizo de la niña que tenía colgada y dedicó una profunda reverencia a Akane. Al verlo inclinarse, logró mantener a duras penas la apariencia, Ranma nunca había tenido esa deferencia hacia ella antes. Las chicas la observaron de mala gana y se despegaron de Ranma, la mayoría de ellas comenzaron a salir del dojō en grupos. Muy pocas fueron las que se quedaron.

Ranma no le despegó la vista.

En la cena de ese día, Nabiki, que estudiaba el último año de administración de empresas no dejó pasar la oportunidad de hacer un comentario acerca del incidente.

— ¡Akane! Escuché que defendiste el honor de nuestro dojo.

—Ese era tu deber, papá —dijo Kasumi con su voz suave, había ido a cenar acompañada de Tōfū, estaban recién casados.

—Akane, estuvo muy bien hecho —dijo Nodoka orgullosa.

Akane comía en silencio, a su lado, Ranma la miraba de vez en cuando.

Al terminar la cena, Akane no podía dormir, no hacía más que recordar la mirada que Ranma le dedicó cuando entró al dojō y su reverencia. No quería darle un significado que no tenía, pero su mente insistía en volver una y otra vez hacia aquellos hechos, analizando cada pequeño detalle. Entrada la madrugada, desesperada, se levantó y fue hacia al dojo, al llegar encontró a Ranma en aquel lugar.

Estaba de espaldas y con las manos en las caderas observaba el altar. Akane habría dado lo que fuera por saber sus pensamientos. Pensó que debía de salir de inmediato, pues Ranma aún no se había percatado de su presencia, pero no podía quitar la mirada de él, en ese momento, la espalda de Ranma se envaró súbitamente e incluso su trenza pareció erizarse, sus manos se crisparon y volteó hacia ella en un parpadeo.

De repente se encontró mirando los profundos azules ojos de Ranma y se tuvo que obligar a respirar con normalidad, pese el escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

—Disculpa, no sabía que estabas aquí —tartamudeó tras observarse unos instantes en silencio. Dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse. Ranma se acercó a ella rápidamente y la tomó de la muñeca.

—No te vayas.

Akane observó la mano de Ranma apresando su brazo.

Cualquiera podría pensar que la mejor característica de Ranma eran los ojos, tan vivaces y expresivos. Pero, si le preguntaban a ella, respondería sin dudar que lo que más le atraía de Ranma eran sus manos. Tal vez podía ser catalogado como fetiche, pero le llamaban poderosamente la atención.A veces, cuando estaban comiendo colocaba la suya junto a la de él de manera discreta y se maravillaba de la diferencia entre los dos. Fantaseaba sobre cómo se verían las dos manos entrelazadas, sus dedos anchos y largos ciñéndose a los delgados y frágiles de ella, incluso su piel resaltaba tostada y saludable a lado de la pálida de ella. Ranma y ella eran un contraste total.

Eso le encantaba.

Por ello fue que retiró la mano con un jalón, evitando el contacto. El movimiento fue demasiado brusco por lo que Ranma frunció el ceño.

—Disculpa —dijo de mala gana.

Akane negó nerviosa con la cabeza, y se rodeó la palpitante piel de la muñeca que había tocado Ranma con la otra mano, en un intento de calmarse.

—No pasa nada ¿Qué sucede?

Ranma la observó unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Quería pedirte disculpas. Lo último que quería era que vieras algo como lo que pasó en la tarde —le dijo con una leve sonrisa, rascándose nerviosamente la nuca.

Akane frunció el ceño.

— Entonces, si no hubiera llegado, ¿seguirías felizmente con aquellas chicas pegadas a ti?

La sonrisa de Ranma murió en el acto.

— ¿Qué? —bajó la mano de su nuca con rapidez— ¡No! No quise decir eso.

Akane no lo escuchó, dio un paso hacia él, totalmente fuera de sí— ¡Discúlpame por haber corrido a tus admiradoras! ¡No sabía qué te iba a afectar tanto!

— ¿¡Por qué pones palabras en mi boca!? ¡No quise decir eso y lo sabes! —Ranma también avanzó hacia ella cerrando los puños.

— ¡Lo único que sé es lo mucho que es estás disfrutando de esta situación!

Akane gritó liberando la frustración contenida de todas esas semanas.

— ¡Maldita sea, Akane! —Ranma agitó los brazos con frustración y le dio la espalda, caminó unos pasos de un lado a otro, tratando de controlarse,se pasó la mano sobre la boca, la miró y fue de nuevo hacia ella —He pasado unos días terribles, no te he visto y estoy intentando disculparme contigo, yo no quería que esto pasara. ¿Por qué demonios lo haces todo tan difícil?

Akane sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos.

 _¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!_

— ¡Yo no soy quien se pavonea llamando la atención de cuanta falda se me cruce!

Ranma afiló su mirada sobre ella y empuñó las manos.

— ¿Y todos los imbéciles que siempre están tras de ti? ¿Eh? ¿Qué me dices de eso?

— ¿Qué?

—Crees que no sé qué en esa universidad tuya, tienes a tipos detrás de ti. ¿Por eso no te he visto estos días, porque te la pasas con ellos?

—¿Quiénes ellos? ¡No sé de qué hablas!

— ¿Ahora te haces la tonta? —exclamó con sorna — ¿A eso quieres jugar?

Akane apretó los puños a los lados y lo miró con rabia.

— ¡No tengo porque aguantar tus insultos! ¡Buenas noches!

Comenzó a correr hacia la salida, pero Ranma reaccionó rápidamente y de un salto se interpuso entre ella y la puerta.

— ¡No te irás! ¡No hemos terminado de hablar! —Ranma alzó la mano y tocó su hombro, deteniéndola. Akane reaccionó con violencia y caminó hacia atrás, escapando de él. Ranma observó sus movimientos y entornó los ojos. Akane vio cómo Ranma se dio cuenta de que ella huía de su contacto.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dejas tocarte?

En un segundo Akane pensó tantas posibles respuestas que podía darle: "Porque eres un pervertido"; "Eso no es de tu incumbencia"; "Tengo mis razones.""No me hagas caso y tócame, por favor, tócame." Sin embargo, la que salió de sus labios la tomó por sorpresa.

—Porque tengo miedo —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Ranma cambió su postura de inmediato y la miró con el rostro transfigurado por la aseveración de la chica.

— ¿Miedo?

Akane asintió.

— ¿Miedo de mí? —preguntó con un dejo de voz, Akane bajó la mirada —Akane, Akane, yo…sabes que nunca te haría daño…tú eres… tú…

—No tengo miedo de ti —explicó con voz suave —Tengo miedo de mí. No confío en mí.

—No entiendo.

—Me gustas, Ranma —Akane alzó la mirada, sus ojos apenas contenían las lágrimas —Me gustas mucho.

Akane sabía que se arrepentiría, sin embargo, ya no podía más con aquello, después encararía las consecuencias. Se iría de la casa, se iría de Japón, no importaba, pero tenía que decirlo. Las lágrimas nublaban su visión impidiéndole discernir con exactitud la expresión de Ranma, lo cual agradeció.

—Sí dejo que me toques, aunque sea una vez, yo no podré soportarlo… y tú…Para ti no significará nada.

Un trueno resonó lejano haciendo que Akane cerrara los ojos y se abrazara así misma con fuerza, las lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas. Ranma permanecía quieto en su lugar, sin hacer nada, y eso la quebró.

Ya estaba.

Todos esos años, controlando con voluntad férrea la necesidad que su cuerpo sentía de Ranma; negándole a sus manos la urgencia que sentían por tocarlo; yendo con pies de plomo para no buscarlo y quedarse a su lado todo el tiempo; mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle palabras que él no acogería con la ternura y amor que ella deseaba de él; en controlar sus ojos que, necios, insistían en posarse sobre él, examinando cada lunar, cada flexión de su rostro, y cada sonrisa.

Ella se encerraba en su habitación a piedra y canto, bajo el pretexto de intensas jornadas de estudio, pues lo único que no podía evitar era que sus traicioneros oídos hicieran que su piel se erizara cada que él decía su nombre, y desbocar su corazón cuando escuchaba su voz anunciándose al llegar a casa, incluso era capaz de reconocer sus pasos por la casa, solo con la cadencia de su caminar.

No podía confiar en lo que escuchaba pues muchas veces ella había estado casi segura que esos días que permanecía todo el día fuera de casa, Ranma, con paso sigiloso, pero aun así reconocible, se acercaba a su puerta. Su cruel sentido del oído, la hacía imaginar que, en la madrugada, cuando ya todos estaban dormidos y no había más sonido que el tic tac del reloj del piso de abajo, Ranma paseaba enfrente de su puerta, una y otra vez, bufando y suspirando con frustración. Después se alejaba, dejándola a ella con la sensación de que había imaginado todo.

En solo un segundo, había echado todo a perder. Había hecho el ridículo. Se maldijo por ser tan débil, por renunciar a su amor propio, algo que juró que nunca haría. Prometió que nunca se rebajaría ante ningún hombre ni suplicaría por amor y, sin embargo, ahí estaba: llorando por el peor de ó escapar un sollozo y tapándose el rostro con las manos comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Pero las manos fuertes de Ranma la detuvieron. A pesar de todo, Akane sintió aquel placer que siempre experimentaba cada vez que estaba cerca de Ranma.

—Déjame —pronunció débilmente.

—No.

—Déjame ir, Ranma, por favor —pidió luchando levemente.

—¡NO! —gritó haciendo el agarre sobre sus brazos más fuerte.

Akane detuvo el leve forcejeo y subió el rostro al escucharlo gritar de esa manera.

Ranma la miraba enfadado, su boca era una línea, apretaba fuertemente sus labiosllenos de enojo y sus ojos azules relampagueaban de ira. Se estremeció.

Ranma sintió el movimiento del cuerpo de la chica bajo sus manos, ella parpadeó observándolo con temor, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas, en sus largas pestañas había pequeñísimas gotitas que lo hipnotizaron. No le gustaba que Akane lo observara de esa manera. No era correcto, pero no pudo evitar quedarse un poco más así, tenía días que no la veía, si tenía que usar su fuerza para lograr que Akane le permitiera estar con ella, que así fuera. Necesitaba estar con ella un poco más para poder soportar nuevamente los días que sabría no se verían.

Se engañaba, sabía que eso no podía ser una opción. Esos días ni siquiera había podido entrenar bien, por mucho que no le gustar admitirlo, necesitaba a Akane, la necesitaba con él. Hizo un poco más fuerte el agarre sobre sus brazos al entender aquello. Akane gimió un poco, pero Ranma no la escuchó. La observó unos instantes más, debatiéndose consigo mismo. Debatiéndose entre las enseñanzas inculcadas de toda una vida, sus inseguridades y el temor de no verla más.

A Akane le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que estuvieron así, pero ella no podía ni quería alejarse de él. Finalmente, Ranma dejó escapar un suspiro que Akane le pareció de rendición, dejó caer los hombros y aflojó el agarre sobre sus delgados ó los ojos, se inclinó y descansó su frente en la de ella.

—No me pidas eso —susurró débilmente.

—Ranma…— dijo Akane, cohibida por aquel acercamiento.

—No, yo no…—comenzó Ranma con voz débil y trémula; si Akane no lo conociera bien diría que estaba al borde las lágrimas, Ranma dio un par de inspiraciones y comenzó de nuevo—No soy bueno con las palabras, no sé expresar mis pensamientos. Soy brusco y agresivo contigo pero…pero…tú, estas semanas no he podido ser yo mismo...contigo me siento bien, estar a tu lado se siente… bien —terminó con un susurro —No vuelvas a desaparecer.

Akane parpadeó y las últimas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

—No llores —contestó Ranma subiendo las manos hacia su rostro, tomando con sus dedos aquellas lágrimas, Akane se estremeció al sentirlo —. No llores, por favor.

—Lo siento…—dijo Akane aunque no supo porque se disculpó ¿Las lágrimas? ¿El haber huido de él estos días? ¿La escena de celos?

—Tú también me gustas —le dijo Ranma antes de inclinarse hacia sus labios.

Esa noche, bajo el altar del dojo, se dieron su primer beso.

— ¿Akane?

Akane parpadeó, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Ranma la miraba con el rostro ladeado y expresión curiosa y preocupada en el rostro.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó suavemente, como si ella fuera un sonámbulo al cual era peligroso despertar.

La chica miró a su alrededor, se encontraban solos, todos los alumnos se habían marchado ya, inclusive la duela del dojō estaba limpia.

—Sí. Sí. Solo estaba pensando.

— ¿En qué pensabas? —preguntó Ranma con la misma expresión en el rostro, la miraba intensamente.

Akane se obligó a sonreír.

—Nada en especial. No te preocupes.

Ranma frunció levemente la boca, sin sentirse satisfecho del todo con la respuesta. Ahora fue ella quien lo observó, Ranma cambió su expresión a una levemente nerviosa mientras abría la boca, después la cerró y se mordió los labios, al final, cerró los ojos rápidamente resoplando y tendió la mano hacia Akane con brusquedad.

—Vamos, tu padre y mis viejos nos esperan para cenar.

Akane enredó sus dedos con los de Ranma y, sin poder evitarlo, observó sus dedos unidos, disfrutando de la sensación. Ranma jaló una vez de ella, la miraba con aquella expresión inquieta en el rostro, como si quisiera decirle algo muy importante, y se asustó.

—Claro —dijo soltando su mano y saliendo del dojō con premura.

Ranma salió tras ella y al cruzar el umbral se detuvo.

Con una solemnidad que nunca tenía, se volvió y tomó ambas puertas. Subió la vista hacia el altary recordó entonces, de pronto, el primer beso que se dieron Akane y él.

Se sintió intranquilo cuando cerró el dojō sin despegar la vista.

::

::

Un par de figuras negras, agazapadas en el techo del Dojō Tendo, observaban como aquella pareja se daba las manos y comenzaban a caminar, ajenos a su escrutinio.

—Avisa a nuestros hermanos — dijo uno de ellos con un marcado acento—. Hemos encontrado el Dragón.

 _ **Tzu su**_ _ **ku…**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **::**_

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer los reviews de mi oneshot, "Tell me you love me". Este mes tuve bastante trabajo y estuve enferma la mitad de él. No quería dejar pasar tanto tiempo en la actualización, porque apenas está iniciando el fic y nadie lo leerá después si no lo actualizo, pero que se le va a hacer. Espero que pueda recuperar el ritmo constante de actualizar por lo menos dos veces al mes.

Sí, el hijo de Ryoga se llama Kōichi por Kōichi Yamadera, el seiyuu que da voz a Ryoga en Japón *_*

Espero este capítulo les haya gustado, como vemos ya se sumará muy pronto una problemática más a nuestros protagonistas, ¿qué pasará a continuación?

Si gustan seguirme en instagram me encuentran como aideeeortega, con tres "e". Hago dibujitos de Ranma, otras series y libros, subo fotos de mis gatos y así.

Gracias infinitas a _**AnyMary8**_ , mi súper betareader.

También gracias a:

 _ **Danisita_mb**_ por nuestras pláticas en instagram; _**Kris de Andromeda,**_ espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y te aclare un poquito, o no...¡Me gusta ser misteriosa! ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! ¡Te leo!; _**Maryand**_ , ¡Hola! Dentro del periodo cultural y regional en que se desarrolla Ranma, la mujer tenía un rol bastante definido. Y en sí, la historia siempre gira en torno al matrimonio de ellos dos, con el fin de dar herederos... si no es así, todo se complica, pero tienes razón, ¡además son Ranma y Akane! ¡Agradezco mucho tu comentario, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también! ¡Espero tus impresiones!; _**Demona 0**_ , ¡Hola! Gracias por tus palabras, espero este capítulo siga en tu gusto. ¡Te leo!; _**azul-tendo,**_ ¡Heey! Gracias por tu review, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo?; _**Akanita87,**_ ¡Hola! Ahhh no te puedo adelantar nada, pero pronto sabremos, pronto. ; _ **Haruri Satome,**_ bueno, me gusta ser misteriosa, siento confundirte, pero es para darle sabor. Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Te leo!; _**Hadelqui**_ , gracias por tus palabras y tomarte el tiempo para escribir un review, ojalá el capítulo te haya gustado también. ; _**SARITANIMELOVE**_ , ¡hola!, siempre me imaginé que Akane sería toda una experta en cualquier carrera que quisiera seguir. Pronto sabremos qué es lo que pasa en la mente de Akane. ¡Saludos y mil gracias por tu review!; _**Marilole**_ ¡Hola!, muchas gracias por tus palabras, es un aliciente increíble cuando leo palabras de ánimo como las tuyas ¡animan como no tienes idea! Espero este capítulo te siga gustando, ¡te leo!; _ **Ziram**_ , ¡Hola! Te adelanto que Mousse y Shampoo serán muy importantes en esta historia, ¿ _lemon_? La verdad no lo sé, pero trataré ja, ja, ja falta poco para que salgan de nuevo en el fic, espero este capítulo te haya gustado también ¡Gracias por tu review!; _**Nancyricoleon**_ , los malentendidos y palabras no dichas siempre están a la orden del día con estos dos, pero son Ranma y Akane, seguro que salen de esta. ¡Gracias por tu review!; _**Guest**_ , thank you so much, for your words and your review, hope this chapter has liked you too! See ya! ; _**Revontuli Amin**_ , ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, viniendo de ti es un gran halago, espero este capítulo te haya gustado también ¡Nos leemos!; _**HalethN**_ , ¡Muchas gracias! Espero no decepcionarte, ¡te leo!; **SusyChantilly** , ¡hola Susy! Nabiki siempre será Nabiki, como decíamos en instagram es bien cool la morrita, ¡Gracias por tu review, te leo! ; _**Vip98**_ , ¡Hola! Perdón por adelantado si te hago llorar! Gracias por leer y por tu review. ; _**Guest**_ : Hola! Gracias por comentar! Espero este capítulo te haya gustado.; _**Ivette Ishikawa**_ , ¡hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, espero este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado, ¡me alegra verte por aquí! ; _**Alezi**_ _**monela**_ : ¡Muchas gracias por tus dos reviews, que bueno que te gusto "Tell me you love me" Ranma sigue siendo Ranma a pesar de los años, ha cambiado un poco, pero su inmadurez siempre estará presente…veamos qué pasa. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Espero tus impresiones!; _**Haruchan05**_ ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, problemas aquí y allá pero ya está listo. Espero te guste. ; _**Miladis**_ ¡Hey! Claro que me acuerdo, jajaja me dio risa tu comentario y no te preocupes. A veces es un poco engorroso. Muchas gracias por tu review en DoCo y aquí, espero que te siga gustando el fic. ¡Me alegra verte por aquí!

¡Nos vemos!

 _ **S.R**_


	5. Con el corazón roto

**::**

 **Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **::**

 **Hijos del Jade**

 **::**

Cap. 5

Con el corazón roto _._

::

* * *

 **::**

Había empezado una ligera lluvia cuando Ranma, con Akane tras de él, abrió la puerta al salón.

Tofūy Nabiki miraban la televisión; Nabiki, con el mentón recargado en la mano les dio una leve mirada sin mucho interés, alzó la mano y la agitó a modo de saludo, después regresó la vista hacia la pantalla. Soun y Genma jugaban _Shogi_ bajo la atenta mirada de la hija mayor de Tofú, Kazuko; Mina, junto al estanque, estaba dándole de comer a los peces. Nodoka y Kasumi estaban sirviendo en ese momento la comida. Kasumi llamaba a las niñas. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, y vieron de quien se trataba, las dos niñas corrieron emocionadas hacia ellos.

— ¡Tía Akane, tío Ranma! —exclamaron al unísono.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué hay, mocosas? —saludó Ranma a las niñas con entusiasmo.

Se le aventaron las dos al cuello, luego las tomó de la ropa y las alzó sin ningún problema por encima de su cabeza, las niñas se retorcieron de gusto en el aire. Akane, atrás de él, miraba la escena en silencio. Después se dio cuenta que Tofūla analizaba, y rehuyó su mirada.

— ¡Hola chicos! Llegaron justo a tiempo —exclamó Kasumi al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre la mesa y dejaba la olla de comida en el centro.

Ranma bajó a las niñas y Akane se inclinó hacia ellas, las niñas la abrazaron y ella las rodeó fuertemente en sus brazos. Después de darles un beso en la cabeza a cada una, las soltó y las niñas atendieron el llamado de su madre. Akane subió la vista hacia Ranma que la observaba de nuevo con aquella expresión ansiosa en el rostro, ella le dedicó una nerviosa sonrisa y se levantó rápidamente.

—Siéntense, por favor —dijo Nodoka.

Tomaron asiento uno junto al otro.

La mesa era mucho más grande que antes; con la adición de Tofú en la familia y la llegada de las niñas, la mesa anterior difícilmente podía albergarlos a todos. Kasumi y Nodoka sirvieron los tazones de arroz y así todos comenzaron a comer.

—Creo que Takeshi podrá hacer una buena actuación este año en el torneo ¿no crees, Ranma? —comentó poco después el señor Tendo mientras degustaba la última rebanada del pastel que había llevado Kasumi como postre. Ya casi todos estaban terminando de comer, las niñas se habían quedado dormidas prácticamente sobre la mesa y Tofú había ido a recostarlas en la habitación contigua.

Takeshi era uno de los alumnos más antiguos de Ranma. Él incluso juraba y perjuraba que, cuando sólo era un pequeño niño de siete años, había visto a Ranma enfrentarse al maestro Happosai en una de sus tantas peleas que tuvieron a plena calle. Desde ese entonces Takeshi mostraba una absoluta fidelidad y devoción al estilo Saotome " _Todo se Vale"_.

Ranma asintió sin dejar de comer la enorme rebanada de pastel que Kasumi le había servido —Este año Ryoga no podrá hacer nada. Tenemos alumnos muy buenos.

—Los he revisado y están en perfectas condiciones físicas también —comentó Akane dando un sorbo a su té.

—Hay que aprovechar que ese niño Unryu todavía participa en la división infantil. Cuando crezca será un excelente luchador —terció Genma, sentado a un lado de Soun.

—Eso no va a ser ningún problema —aportó Nodoka a la conversación —porque estoy segura que mi nieto para ese entonces será aún mejor peleador que él.

Akane alzó la vista hacia Nodoka, que la miraba con los ojos resplandecientes, e hizo un esfuerzo para devolverle la sonrisa. No podía molestarse con ella, sabía que la mamá de Ranma la quería como una hija y ella, a su vez, la quería como una madre. No había maldad ni segundas intenciones en su comentario.

—Mamá —masculló Ranma mirando a su madre con reproche. Nodoka le había prometido que no volvería a tocar el tema de sus nietos hasta que ellos estuvieran listos.

—Lo siento —Nodoka se llevó los dedos hacia su boca con gesto de culpabilidad.

—Vamos, Ranma, no seas tan severo con tu madre —dijo Soun restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano —. Todos ansiamos saber cuándo nos darán la noticia.

— Así es, muchacho. Incluso hemos hecho una pequeña apuesta ¿no es verdad, Tendo? —Genma golpeó con complicidad las costillas de su consuegro, después volteó hacia Ranma con la expresión seria y lo señaló con decisión—¡Ranma, tienes que hacer ganar a tu padre embarazando a Akane en dos meses!

—¡Eso no sucederá, Saotome! ¡Mi pequeña se embarazará en tres meses, estoy seguro! — saltó Soun de su asiento, señalando a su vez a Akane que observaba la escena con horror.

—¡Sigue soñando Tendo, ese cupón para un buffet de lujo será para mí!

—Viejo —gruñó Ranma por lo bajo.

—¿Solo piensan en comida? —preguntó Nodoka un poco ofuscada.

—Papá —dijo Nabiki hablando pausadamente —, ¿quieres dejarlos en paz? Personalmente creo que todavía están muy jóvenes para convertirse en padres.

—Pero ellos son los encargados de seguir con el linaje de la escuela Nabiki —la cuestionó Kasumi mientras servía más té, después miró a Akane y le sonrió dulcemente —. Akane amará ser madre, de eso estoy segura.

—Claro que no Kasumi, les hace falta emociones, vivir más, viajar. Incluso, siempre he pensado que se precipitaron al casarse tan jóvenes, Akane ni había terminado la universidad —continuó Nabiki, sorbiendo su té, mirándolos con pena —. Todas las fiestas que te perdiste, hermana.

Akane observó con los ojos bien abiertos a Nabiki y Ranma a su vez, observó a su esposa, inseguro.

—¡Nada de eso! —exclamó Soun encendiendo un cigarrillo —Nunca se es demasiado joven cuando se ama. Su madre y yo nos casamos a los dieciocho años. De haber sido por mí, a los dieciséis me hubiera casado con ella.

—Ay, papá —Nabiki negó con la cabeza, haciendo un ligero gesto de horror.

—Así era en nuestros tiempos —dijo Nodoka ruborizándose un poco, viendo rápidamente de reojo al señor Saotome.

—¡Todos deseamos tener un pequeño Ranma o una pequeña Akane correteando por el jardín! —dijo Genma lanzando una de sus características carcajadas —De preferencia que nazca para febrero del año que viene.

—¿Todavía con eso, Saotome? ¡Mi nieto nacerá en marzo del próximo año! —saltó Soun de su asiento de nuevo.

Ranma observó aquella diatriba de locos con el ceño cada vez más fruncido. Observó de reojo a Akane, ella tenía la vista baja, jugaba con el anillo de jade distraídamente, como si no prestara atención a todo lo que su familia decía.

—No se olvide que también será mi nieto, Tendo—rebatió Genma llamando la atención nuevamente de Ranma comenzando a enfadarse seriamente.

—He escuchado que últimamente está de moda que los niños nazcan en el _Hanami_ —dijo Kasumi con mirada soñadora, ignorando la pelea de los dos hombres más grandes de la casa tras de ella.

—¡Eso suena muy lindo! —exclamó Nodoka, emocionada.

—Ughh —dijo Nabiki, dejando su taza de té aun lado —. ¿Quién quiere estar de parto mientras todo mundo se divierte viendo florecer los cerezos?

—¡Febrero del próximo año! —gritoneó Genma tomando a su viejo amigo de las solapas.

—¡Marzo del próximo año! —vociferó Soun de regreso, también tomándolo de la ropa.

—¡BASTA YA!

Ranma golpeó la mesa con la palma abierta y se levantó, todos callaron de inmediato, lo miraron con sobresalto.

—¿¡Cuántas veces debo repetir que no deben meterse en lo que no les importa!? —tenía las manos tan apretadas que estab n blancas por la fuerza.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Tofú. De inmediato sintió la tensión en el ambiente; estuvo a punto de salir de nuevo, pero Kasumi lo miró, sonrió nerviosamente y fue a sentarse junto a su esposa haciendo el menor ruido posible. Tras unos segundos más de silencio, Genma reaccionó primero —No hace falta ponerse así muchacho — le dijo soltando al señor Tendo de las ropas y volviendo a sentarse.

— Estoy cansado de que siempre quieran entrometerse en nuestras vidas. ¡Siempre es lo mismo, y estoy harto!

—Bueno, Ranma, es que nosotros nos preocupamos por… —repuso Soun tras carraspear un par de veces.

—¡Sí! —lo interrumpió — ¡Ya sé lo que les preocupa, me lo han dejado muy claro varias veces, pero es la última vez que toleraré esta clase de acoso!

—¿Acoso? Creo que exageras un poco. Ranma — Genma se acomodó los lentes con un gesto incómodo.

—¿Exagero?, 'de verdad crees que exagero, viejo? ¿Por qué creen que nos fuimos de esta casa? —refutó Ranma lanzándole una mirada glacial a su padre, Genma sintió su carne erizarse — ¡Fue imposible vivir bajo el mismo techo sin que alguien nos extorsionara, nos diera consejos sobre cómo comportarnos, sacarnos fotografías, asegurarse de la descendencia o simplemente negándonos un poco de intimidad! ¡La mitad de nuestras peleas fueron causadas por ustedes!

Cada uno de los integrantes de la familia se removieron en sus asientos al escucharlo, teniendo la decencia de lucir un poco apenados mientras él los fulminaba con la mirada.

—Akane y yo somos los únicos que decidiremos cuándo tendremos hijos. ¡Y es la última vez que lo diré!

Unos tensos instantes de silencio, sucedieron aquella frase.

—Lo siento —susurró Akane finalmente con voz débil, rompiendo el silencio, sin levantar la mirada de su mano, sin dejar de tocar el anillo.

Todos, incluido Ranma, voltearon a verla.

Akane tenía el rostro hacia abajo y su flequillo impedía ver cualquier expresión. Ranma observó cómo ponía sus manos laxas sobres sus muslos, frunció aún más el entrecejo al percibirla tan pasiva. En otros tiempos ella hubiera volteado la mesa con violencia o la hubiera partido a la mitad de pura indignación. Miles de veces él mismo la había consolado por los embarazosos momentos que su familia le había hecho pasar o la había detenido en su furia por desquitarse de lo que ellos hacían o decían. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

—¿Akane? —su tono fue una mezcla de duda, preocupación y molestia.

—Todo esto es mi culpa —alzó el rostro y observó a Ranma rápidamente, después miró a todos y se detuvo unos instantes en Tofú. Este la miraba preocupado. Ranma se dio cuenta del intercambio de miradas y se inquietó.

—¿Akane? —repitió exigiendo su atención. Ella lo miró finalmente, con reticencia y parpadeó rápidamente, unas pequeñas gotas de lágrimas se formaron en los lagrimales. Ranma se agachó a su lado y la tomó de las manos, con ansiedad en el rostro —¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres irte? Lamento haber perdido la compostura, pero lo hablaremos en la casa, ¿está bien?

—No —le dijo mirándolo intensamente —. Discúlpame, pero no puedo seguir con esto.

Ranma sintió una fuerte opresión el pecho, tragó saliva obligándose a serenarse.

—Me estas asustando —le dijo tomándola más fuerte de las manos.

—Lo lamento mucho, Ranma, lo siento tanto —Akane parpadeó y su voz se quebró con el llanto, luego volteó a ver a todos —Lo siento tanto.

—Akane, hija, ¿qué sucede? —exclamó el señor Tendo, con temor en la voz, todos los miraban con sobresalto.

Akane volvió a mirar a Ranma. Un mal presentimiento lo invadió. Conocía esa mirada, ese gesto en su cara. Lo había visto cada vez que ella pensaba hacer algo, cada que ponía su vida en peligro por él.

Cada que se sacrificaba.

Ranma se inclinó hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, negó con la cabeza varias veces.

—No lo digas Akane, no lo digas —dijo con voz ahogada —Sea lo que sea por favor, por favor, no lo digas.

Akane bajó la cabeza y negó suavemente.

—No puedo seguir casada contigo Ranma —le dijo entre sollozos, tapándose el rostro —Quiero el divorcio.

Las palabras cayeron lentamente en la habitación, nadie se movió ni dijo nada por unos cuantos instantes. Entonces Nodoka, se llevó las manos a la boca, con gesto de horror.

—¡Akane! —exclamó Kasumi, tomando a Tofú fuertemente de la mano.

—¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? —el señor Tendo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Nabiki, inmóvil, observó a Akane con gesto preocupado. Se mordió el labio, culpable, nunca se había sentido así en toda su vida. Y no le gustaba.

La familia al completo hablaba y exigía explicaciones, pero Ranma, apabullado por las palabras de su esposa, tenía la mirada perdida en la pared enfrente. Akane sollozaba y podía sentir como su cuerpo se contraía por los sollozos, todavía con el rostro oculto en sus manos.

Tofú bajó la vista y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Fue aquel movimiento lo que hizo a Ranma salir de la conmoción. Relajó las manos sobre los hombros de Akane, pues sin darse cuenta los aprisionaba con fuerza.

Apretó los dientes.

Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta Ranma tomó en brazos a su esposa, la pegó a su pecho y salió de la habitación rápidamente, lo vieron saltar la barda mientras se transformaba en mujer por la leve llovizna que no había dejado de caer.

Ranma escuchó los gritos de su familia llamándolos, pero no hizo caso. Sintió el cambio de género en su cuerpo, pero aun así transportó a Akane como una liviana carga. Ella se aferraba a él, escondía el rostro en su pecho, mientras la sentía convulsionarse por el llanto. La mandíbula le dolía por la presión que ejercía con sus dientes, masculló miles de maldiciones en silencio. Estaba desconcertado, furioso, dolido.

No entendía qué mierda pasaba.

Sintió el agarre casi desesperado de su esposa en su cuerpo, cada que su mano resbalaba de inmediato se apretaba a él un poco más fuerte. De ninguna manera Akane se aferraría a él de esa manera si de verdad quisiera dejarlo, lo abrazaba como si temiera perderlo. El apretó a su vez el abrazo. Nunca, nunca, nunca dejaría ir a esa tonta mujer.

Siguió avanzando sin rumbo, sólo corrió y corrió bajo la lluvia.

Pronto la lluvia comenzó a degenerar en una tormenta, tras un fuerte relámpago la electricidad falló en la zona que estaban y de repente fue consciente de que Akane estaba completamente empapada y ahora temblaba de frio. Brincó un muro más y se percató que estaban en la preparatoria _Furinkan_.

Era más fácil que se resguardaran en la institución que hacer el camino hacia su casa, aún a su velocidad llegarían en más de diez minutos. La lluvia no daba tregua, parecía que estaba en su punto más fuerte y no iba a pasar pronto. No podía exponer a Akane al frio de la noche.

Tras un par de saltos más, llegó a los vestidores, cerca había un cobertizo donde él sabía que los encargados de los diferentes clubes guardaban uniformes, con suerte habría unas mantas. De una patada destrozó la endeble cerradura y entró rápidamente. Sintió de inmediato el cambio de temperatura y el tenaz sonido de la lluvia se convirtió en un ronroneo. Akane tiritaba incontrolablemente en sus brazos y comenzó desesperado a buscar algo con que taparla. Encontró un interruptor de luz, pero no sirvió, se tuvo que valer de la poca iluminación que entraba por la ventana de la lámpara solar que estaba fuera del cobertizo. Después de vaciar el contenido de dos arcones encontró uniformes del equipo de _Kyudo_ y unas mantas.

Sobre unas esteras plásticas depositó a Akane y comenzó a desnudarla. Ella lo miró a los ojos y Ranma la observó en silencio mientras forcejaba con la ropa empapada; el pelo rojo que parecía negro por la humedad se pegaba a su atractivo rostro femenino.

Akane siempre había sentido debilidad por Ranma en su forma femenina. Como hombre, Ranma la apabullaba con su porte masculino. Siendo adolescente su cuerpo la abrumaba; siempre estaba nerviosa a su lado, por ello reaccionaba exageradamente a cualquier roce por parte de él, hubiera sido accidental o no. Pero cuando estaba como mujer, era como ver a su mejor amiga, "la" Ranma que ella había conocido primero, "la" Ranma que había llegado de China: una chica aturdida y claramente incomoda entre un grupo de extraños. Una chica a la que Akane quiso brindar su amistad y no su amor.

Y aunque en esencia Ranma continuara siendo el mismo, sin que su personalidad cambiara, con su forma femenina Akane se relajaba y podía estar a su lado sin tantos nervios ni con la guardia alta todo el tiempo.

Ella nunca había hablado de aquello con Ranma, sabía cuán voluble era su esposo con su maldición, principalmente cuando se ponía en duda su masculinidad. Temía un poco su reacción si se llegaba a enterar que ella a veces echaba de menos a Ranma chica, cuando pasaban varios días sin que él se transformara.

Era por ello que, mientras su esposo la desnudaba, Akane no podía dejar de verlo, admirando su suave perfil y sus carnosos labios. Si hubiera estado en su forma masculina, Akane no hubiera dejado que la tocara, no después de lo que había sucedido en casa de su padre. Pero con Ranma mujer, Akane sentía que estaba con su más querida amiga.

Ranma podía sentir los ojos de Akane sobre él, intercambiaron un par de miradas en tenso silencio. Quería decir algo, lo que fuera, pero simplemente las palabras se negaban a salir, se mordió el labio de pura frustración. Se obligó a trabajar rápidamente, la piel de su esposa estaba como un témpano. Le zafó el pantalón de mezclilla con bastante trabajo, Akane quedó solamente en ropa interior. Conocía de memoria el cuerpo de su mujer, lo había recorrido con los labios y las manos miles de veces, pero aun así no pudo apartar la mirada cuando, con dedos temblorosos, Akane se quitó su sostén y sus braguitas mojadas. Él la había desnudado cientos de veces, pero nunca como mujer, era algo que él no se permitía. Se maldijo cuando sintió su cuerpo excitarse con la figura de su esposa, rápidamente desvió la mirada y la envolvió en un _Keiko-gi_ que quedaba enorme en su esbelto cuerpo. Akane se dejó caer en las esteras echa ovillo, mientras trataba de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo. Ranma tomó uno de las mantas y la arropó.

—¿No te vas a cambiar? — preguntó Akane con los dientes castañeándole mientras veía a Ranma rebuscar entre más cajones y armarios.

—Estoy acostumbrado a estar mojado y con frio —dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin voltear a verla—no me enfermo tan fácilmente, lo sabes.

Ranma se volvió, en las manos tenía un quinqué y cerillos, se agachó a un lado de Akane y encendió la mecha. Una suave luz amarilla, ilumino cálidamente el cobertizo.

—Pero...

—Iré a conseguir agua caliente —la interrumpió. Ranma conocía de sobra la escuela, siempre sabía dónde podía encontrar agua caliente en caso de algún accidente.

Akane se mordió los labios para no rogarle que se quedara con ella como mujer. No quería ver a Ranma, no quería ver a su esposo y retomar la conversación que pesaba entre ellos y los volvía un par de extraños.

Ranma salió a la lluvia una vez más sin decir una palabra y Akane ocultó la cara entre la manta, tratando de controlar los tremores de frío que sacudían su cuerpo.

Sintió poco después una mano encima de ella y se encontró con el semblante de Ranma, ya convertido en hombre. Tenía puesto encima la otra manta y había dejado su ropa mojada y fría escurriendo en un rincón. No había encontrado ningún uniforme que pudiera quedarle, si ya de por sí en el instituto era de los alumnos más altos y musculados, a su actual edad y complexión todos eran muy chicos para él.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó mirándola atentamente.

—Mejor —mintió Akane, lo cierto era que no podía dejar de temblar. Los dedos no los sentía y apenas podía mover el cuerpo.

Ranma frunció el ceño, Akane estaba hecha un ovillo y no le gustó su semblante demacrado. Tomó una de sus manos y a pesar de que él mismo tenía un poco de frio, la piel de Akane estaba aún más gélida. Era como tocar una superficie al aire libre durante invierno.

—¡Dios, Akane, estás helada! — exclamó alterado.

Alzó la manta y se metió con ella, abrazándola, sin importarle las apagadas protestas que hizo su mujer. Comenzó a acariciar con rapidez y fuerza su espalda, haciendo fricción. Akane poco a poco comenzó a tomar control de nuevo de su cuerpo y se sintió mejor.

Todo el rato había evitado tener contacto visual con él, se había dedicado a mantener la cabeza oculta en su pecho, disfrutando del agradable calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su todavía esposo. Sabía que no debía de hacerlo, ya había tomado una decisión, pero era más fuerte que ella. Ranma era y siempre sería su debilidad más grande.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Ranma unos momentos después. Akane sintió la vibración de la voz de Ranma. Estaban desnudos, sólo separados por la áspera tela del _keiko-gi_ que tenía puesto. Se mordió los labios.

—Sí, gracias —dijo ella en un susurro, sin mirarlo.

—Akane. — La llamó Ranma, pero Akane se negó a levantar la vista. Ranma suspiró y la tomó delicadamente de la barbilla y lo obligó a encararlo —. Akane, mírame.

Ella alzó la cabeza con lentitud y lo miró con timidez; y como le pasaba muchas veces cuando Akane se veía así de vulnerable y tierna, Ranma perdió al aliento, sintió un incontrolable impulso de besarla, pero se contuvo. La observó mucho tiempo, comenzó a acariciar su mandíbula casi con reverencia.

—Marimacho —dijo en tono bajo y dulce.

—Ranma, lo que pasó hace rato… —comenzó, pero Ranma no la dejó continuar.

— ¿Reconoces el lugar? —dijo él con una media sonrisa.

Akane parpadeó con rapidez, sorprendida del cambio de conversación.

—No —farfulló.

Ranma rió suavemente, con esa risa profunda, relajada y terriblemente masculina que Akane adoraba. ¿Por qué se lo ponía tan difícil?

—Mira bien —ordenó suavemente. Akane no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer, se arriesgó a sacar la cabeza de las mantas, dejando su calientito refugio y echó un vistazo. Sólo le bastó medio segundo para darse cuenta. Se sonrojó.

Ranma, pendiente de su reacción, volvió a reír, pero esta vez más alto. Akane volvió a meter la cabeza bajo las mantas. Ranma los cubrió a ambos con la manta y se puso encima de ella.

—Aquí fue donde hicimos el amor por primera vez, ¿recuerdas? Venías a hacer tus prácticas de universidad con los alumnos de preparatoria.

La manta no era muy gruesa y la luz del quinqué se traslucía lo suficiente para poder ver las facciones del otro. Ranma dejó caer la cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de Akane, aspirando su aroma.

—Creo que nunca te he dicho cuánto ansiaba ese momento. Estaba como un idiota por ti y tú ni te dabas cuenta. Nunca te das cuenta de nada.

—No, no es…

Ranma besó el cuello de Akane suavemente y ella gimió quedo.

—Déjame terminar, por favor —rogó apretándola en un abrazo, Akane sintió un terrible nudo de lágrimas en la garganta y tragó con fuerza, obligándose a no llorar—No sabes, no sabes, Akane. No tienes ni idea —siguió Ranma con vehemencia, apretando cada vez más el abrazo —Nunca te das cuenta de nada, siempre asumes, decides y actúas sin tenerme en cuenta. Me vuelve loco y adoro eso de ti al mismo tiempo. Todo en ti, me vuelve loco, Akane, cuando se trata de ti, nada tiene sentido. ¿Me explico? —dijo él alzando el rostro, mirándola con agitación, casi desesperación. Akane lo miró y Ranma dejó caer la cabeza entre sus pechos casi de inmediato, sin esperar respuesta —No, no tiene sentido lo que digo. No soy bueno en esto, no soy bueno con las palabras y los sentimientos, lo sabes, pero yo…

—Ranma —lo interrumpió Akane, con un susurro —No puedo respirar.

Ranma parpadeó varias veces, luego se dio cuenta que apretaba a Akane fuertemente en sus brazos, la aprisionaba contra el piso.

—Lo siento —dijo con turbación, relajó el abrazo y con un segundo de duda la soltó. Akane de inmediato volvió a sentir el frio del ambiente, se sentó. Tomó las orillas del _keiko-gi_ y cubriendo pudorosamente su pecho y las piernas. Ranma no podía quitarle ojo de encima.

—Ranma, yo…—comenzó Akane, pero él la miró duramente apretando los labios y Akane no pudo continuar. Ranma se levantó de la estera dando un bufido de exasperación comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia otro.

—No Akane, no quiero oír nada más. Puedo entender que es la presión de la familia, pero te aseguro que podremos lidiar con eso, ¡siempre podemos! —se acercó a ella y se hincó a su lado, mirándola con ansiedad —¡Nosotros podemos con todo!

—No entiendes Ranma, esto no —Akane movió la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro —, esto no.… yo, ya tomé una decisión.

—¡No! —gritó Ranma levantándose y reanudo su furioso caminar por el cuarto —¡Suficiente, suficiente de esa tontería, ¿me oíste?! ¡No quiero volver a escuchar ni una palabra más!

—No es una tontería —dijo ella con ánimo por los suelos —, y no es algo repentino, vengo pensándolo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ranma la tomó de los hombros y la miró a los ojos. Akane ahogó un sollozo al ver el dolor en sus facciones. Se odió, se odió una vez más por ser tan débil, por no haber sido suficiente, por no haber sido capaz de cumplir con su promesa…

—¿Es por algo que dije? ¿Hice algo? — dijo Ranma a un paso de la histeria, zarandeándola un poco — Sí así fue, ¿por qué no me golpeas? ¿Por qué no me gritas? ¿Por qué no peleas conmigo como siempre?

—No quiero pelear más, Ranma, estoy muy cansada. No sabes lo cansada que estoy —dijo ella con un susurro —No quiero discutir.

—¡PERO ESO ES LO QUE HACEMOS! —Ranma la movió un poco más, desesperado por hacerla entrar en razón—Nosotros discutimos, peleamos por todo… —Akane alzó la vista hacia él y Ranma la abrazó, prácticamente alzándola, y colocó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y el hombro—Así somos, es nuestra manera, Akane, esa es nuestra forma de amarnos.

Akane, mecánicamente, estuvo a punto de devolverle el abrazo para consolarlo del dolor que ella misma le estaba causando. Pero los brazos los detuvo en el aire. Apretó los dientes e hizo el rostro a un lado, con lentitud bajó los brazos y se obligó a mantenerlos a los lados. Akane cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio con fuerza para no dejarse vencer y sucumbir a su pedido… No podía, no podía, si hacia eso, después sería más grande la pena, más grande el dolor…Todo lo hacía por él. Ella siempre velaría por él. Tenía que hacer que lo entendiera, que lo aceptara de una forma u otra.

—Ese es el problema, —dijo en voz baja después de inhalar un par de veces, para obligarse a decir la más grande de las mentiras que nunca había dicho. En la solitud de la noche y tras la calma de la lluvia, su voz resonó como mil relámpagos juntos —Yo ya no te amo, Ranma.

Lo sintió tensarse, incluso detener su respiración. Por un momento la apretó cada vez más fuerte y Akane sintió un agudo dolor físico, pero no dijo nada, no emitió ni un sonido, aguantó estoica. Entonces, de repente Ranma la soltó de golpe, con tanto ímpetu que Akane perdió un segundo el equilibrio. Puso un mano en el suelo para estabilizarse y respiró hondamente. Levantó la mirada con temor. Ranma la observaba, la observaba como nunca antes la había mirado. La miraba como a uno de sus enemigos. Si esa mirada era la que habían visto Herb, Taro, Ryu e incluso Zaffron… sintió un escalofrío, pero a la vez se maravilló del poder que emanaba su esposo. Ranma poseía tal atracción y proyectaba tal seguridad y vitalidad que era imposible que nadie que lo conociera fuera inmune hacia él. Akane bajó la vista hacia sus manos, delgadas y blancas, pensando cuan diferentes eran…

Akane sintió tal dolor en el pecho que perdió el aliento.

—Mentirosa —dijo él con resentimiento —eres una mentirosa.

—Por favor, entiende —dijo ella moviendo la cabeza—. Nabiki tiene razón, nos casamos muy jóvenes, y yo ya no te…

Ranma se levantó de improviso, sin dejarla terminar de hablar y la miró desde su altura. Akane nunca se sintió más pequeña e insignificante que en ese momento.

—Bien, Akane, de acuerdo. Tú ganas —dijo con voz fría —. No te pediré explicaciones. No tienes que inventar, ni mentir más.

—¡No es mentira, yo…!

—¡Basta! —rugió él y Akane enmudeció. Ranma la miró con ira, pero debajo de esa ira Akane pudo ver el dolor, y la determinación, Ranma no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Debió de suponerlo. Pasó saliva. —Escuché tus excusas y tus razones, sin embargo, no las acepto.

—No, por favor…

—Te conozco Akane, te conozco tan bien que sé que hay algo más. Algo me ocultas —dijo Ranma entrecerrando los ojos.

Akane negó con la cabeza y se movió un poco, provocando que la manta cayera a un lado. Tenía que hacerlo entender, ¡tenía que terminar todo aquí y ahora!

—No hagas esto, Ranma, por favor, por favor, acéptalo…

Sin embargo, Ranma la ignoró. La observó en silencio largo rato, evaluándola, se acercó a ella con paso lento y Akane se echó hacia atrás, acobardada con aquella aura de combate que Ranma estaba desplegando y que la intimidaba. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente al verlo inclinarse sobre ella, quiso hablar, pero la garganta la tenía seca repentinamente y su pulso se disparó por las nubes. Se sonrojó y se maldijo por ello. Ranma la observó largo rato, tanto que Akane estuvo a punto de ponerse a gritar, y de pronto Ranma sonrió. Sonrió cínicamente, osado.

—Si no me amaras no te sonrojarías de esa manera —le dijo con voz lenta e insolente.

Akane sólo atino a parpadear varias veces.

—Si no me amaras —dijo mirando sus labios y Akane en un acto reflejo se los humedeció —no te morirías, como sé que lo estás haciendo, porque te bese.

Akane volteó el rostro, no podía soportar su mirada en ella.

—No seas ególatra —respondió con voz quebrada que hizo sonreír aún más a Ranma.

—Si no me amaras —le dijo pasando un dedo sobre la piel desnuda de su muslo, Akane se retorció involuntariamente y se mordió los labios —tu piel no reaccionaria de esta forma a mí.

Akane trató de quitar su mano de encima de un manotazo, pero él fue más rápido y enredó sus dedos en los de ella, y antes de que Akane se diera cuenta, Ranma puso su mano y la de ella sobre pecho de Akane, justo encima de su corazón.

—Si no me amaras —susurró acercándose a sus labios, su voz era lenta y ronca — tu corazón no latería de esta forma por mí.

Akane cerró los ojos con fuerza y una lágrima escapó de ellos. Con el pulgar, Ranma detuvo el avance de la gota, acariciando de paso la tersa mejilla de Akane. Ella brincó en su lugar y abrió los ojos alarmada. No tenía que pasar esto, no tenía que estar sucediendo de esta manera. Enfocó su atención en los ojos de Ranma, tan claros y límpidos que casi le parecía ver su alma en ellos. Él la miraba serio, ya sin ningún rastro de insolencia en su actitud.

—Ya no soy aquel adolescente inmaduro, aquel que se mordía la lengua para no decir lo que realmente sentía por ti.

Akane dejó de respirar y lo miró con las mejillas arreboladas, no podía hacer nada más, más que mirarlo.

—Te amo —dijo el con voz baja y se acercó a sus labios —Y sé que tú me amas.

—No —negó Akane en un murmullo débilmente, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro —No debes.

—¿No? —respondió Ranma acercándose más a ella, rosando sus labios con los de su esposa. Akane jadeó delicadamente, estaban tan juntos que sus alientos eran uno mismo.

—Ranma —dijo ella cerrando los ojos y eso fue todo. Ranma besó sus labios con urgencia. Akane dejó de pelear consigo misma y de inmediato pasó los brazos por su cuello y lo acercó hacia ella.

Sin dejar de besarse ni un momento Ranma luchó contra el fuerte amarre que Akane había hecho a la cinta que mantenía cerrado el _keiko-gi_ , gruño y lo desgarró con violencia contenida. Akane jadeó al sentir el frio en su cuerpo, sin embargo, fue sólo un momento pues de inmediato Ranma se encargó de cubrir con las manos sus pechos. Un gemido agónico escapó de la garganta de Akane cuando Ranma tomó con la boca uno de ellos. Se retorció con excitación, se agarró de los anchos y fuertes hombros de su esposo y las piernas las enredó en su cintura, delgada y musculosa por sus entrenamientos tan exigentes.

Ranma subió hacia el delicado cuello y lo besó y lamió a conciencia. Sabía que era una de las partes más erógenas del cuerpo de Akane. Akane lo recompensó con fuertes gemidos y ansiosos movimientos. Pasó las manos por su cabello tantas veces que lo despeinó totalmente. La larga trenza se deshizo y el pelo suelto calló a un lado del rostro de Ranma. Akane lo observó totalmente embelesada, amaba como se veía Ranma en esos momentos con el pelo así. La excitaba tanto verlo de esa manera, le gustaba mucho ese lado salvaje que sabía que Ranma tenía. Exigió su boca con un movimiento y Ranma la obedeció con celeridad. Se mordieron los labios y las lenguas exploraron la boca del otro casi violentamente.

Ranma la tomó de la cintura y sin ningún esfuerzo la colocó boca abajo. Akane lo miró de reojo y estrujó las mantas que habían quedado bajo de ellos. Ranma contorneó la silueta de la mujer y ella se retorció de puro gozo, su piel se contrajo y erizó al sentir el lento tacto de las ásperas manos de Ranma y los ocasionales besos que depositó en su cuello, en su lumbar y en aquellos dos pequeños hoyuelos de venus en la cadera. Gimió y alzó las caderas cuando Ranma besó aquella parte de su cuerpo. Ranma Le abrió las piernas y se colocó en medio de ellas. Masajeó los firmes glúteos e incluso los mordió. Akane movió la cadera en un movimiento demandante. Ranma entendió el mensaje y prestó colocó su erección en su húmeda entrada y la embistió de un solo movimiento. Akane gritó y escondió la cara en las mantas. Adoraba tenerlo dentro, se sentía tan plena cuando Ranma estaba en ella de esa manera.

Ranma la observó mientras apretaba los dientes y luchaba por no sucumbir a la sensación de estar dentro de ella. Akane era tan pequeña y estrecha, siempre lo recibía tremendamente húmeda y eso lo llevaba casi al borde la locura. Apretó las nalgas de Akane y dejó las marcas de sus dedos en su blanca piel. Cuando sintió que podía controlar un poco más las sensaciones sobre su erección comenzó a entrar y salir de ella. La tomó de la cintura y la pegó más a él, ansioso por estar aún más cerca de ella.

Ranma era bastante físico y había temporadas que no podía despegarse del cuerpo de Akane. Incluso una vez Nabiki, con su característico humor ácido, le había dicho que contener tanta tensión sexual no era bueno para la salud. Ahora se daba cuenta, que todas esas peleas e insultos, sólo habían sido una especie de vía de escape para lo que sus cuerpos adolescentes de verdad necesitaban. Cuando le hizo el amor por primera vez a Akane, en ese mismo lugar. Sólo se lamentó haber esperado tantos años para estar con ella de esa manera. Si antes de aquello, había añorado a Akane en sus largas ausencias durante el día en la universidad, después apenas podía controlar la necesidad que tenía de ella.

Sin embargo, nunca habían tenido sexo de esa forma tan urgente, primitiva y rabiosa. Con cada embiste reafirmaba su posición: Akane era su mujer. En todos los sentidos y aquella era su prueba, embonaban perfectamente, después de tantos años aún no se cansaba de ella. Era de él. Akane era suya, ni ella misma podría separarlos.

—¡Por favor, por favor! — gimoteó Akane incontroladamente tras unos intensos momentos de empuje de cadera.

Salió de ella y la volteó con presteza, quedando Akane de nuevo con la espalda en el suelo. Volvió a entrar en ella de inmediato, con un rugido de placer. Akane arqueó la espalda y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, Ranma bajó las manos hacia los pechos que se bamboleaban por el rítmico movimiento de sus cuerpos y aumentó la velocidad.

—¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! ¡Oh, Ranma! —gritó Akane, llevó la mano a su clítoris y movió los dedos en círculos con virulencia, acompasando las estocadas de Ranma con la celeridad de sus dedos. Estaba por llegar al orgasmo. Ranma bufó afectado por aquella vista, se inclinó para ver aquel movimiento, le encantaba ver a Akane tocarse de esa manera.

Pero, por alguna razón, el acto en sí a Ranma le sabia a despedida. En cuanto se formó ese pensamiento trato de desecharlo, e hizo el movimiento de caderas más urgente, más posesivo, pero se había instalado con garras crueles a su mente. En ese momento Akane se retorció gritando, cuando por fin el orgasmo le estaba llegando, Ranma sintió las contracciones alrededor de él. Observó el placer de su mujer y sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

Estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar y terminar con ella, pero se reveló, no quería que todo terminara tan rápido. No con ese sentimiento en él.

Se inclinó hacia ella, la tomó de la espalda para sentarla encima de él y la beso con desesperación, con ambas manos apretó la cabeza de su mujer con fuerza, mientras sus caderas seguían moviéndose de arriba abajo, entrando y saliendo de ella, con tanta fuerza y velocidad que si no hubiera estado tan bien entrenado físicamente se hubiera cansado a los pocos segundos. El beso se convirtió en una lucha de jadeos y gemidos que salía de la garganta de uno para entrar en la del otro, Ranma hacia todo lo posible por alargar el placer de ambos. Akane, totalmente sumisa en ese momento a él, se dejó llevar, dejó que él hiciera de ella lo que fuera. Ranma la manipulaba para acoplarla a él, le movía las piernas, la tomaba de las nalgas, la besaba, la mordía, luego la abrazaba tan fuerte y entraba en ella tan rítmicamente que Akane no pudo controlar su cuerpo más, estaba tan estimulada que tuvo otro orgasmo casi de inmediato. Ranma sintió la abundante humedad de Akane bajar por las caderas hacia sus piernas, mientras ella temblaba y se apretaba a él; la besó disfrutando del movimiento que el interior de Akane hacía en su orgasmo, apretándolo sublimemente. Hasta que por fin su cuerpo sucumbió, liberó la boca de su compañera y la apretó a él con una mano a su espalda y con la otra la tomó de las nalgas. Escuchó el húmedo sonido de él entrando en ella, los sollozos de placer que la chica emitía y no pudo más.

La tomó del pelo para alzar su rostro y verla mientras hacia los últimos movimientos de cadera. Akane sudaba y se retorcía y se tomaba de sus hombros con precariedad, por los fuertes bamboleos a los que la estaba sometiendo. Ella lo observó con la cara transfigurada de placer, Ranma gruñó y alzó la cadera con potencia un par de veces más y abrió la boca liberando su propio placer, sin dejar de verla ni un segundo mientras pensaba que hacer el amor con el corazón roto era nuevo para él. Akane apretó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, tratando de estar más cerca de su esposo, como si quisiera retener todo de Ranma dentro de ella.

Ranma perdió todas sus fuerzas de inmediato, se dejó caer, pero no soltó a Akane, que se mantenía fuertemente pegada a él, acariciando su espalda con ternura. Aún unido a ella, se tumbó de costado y la acunó en sus brazos, ninguno quiso soltar al otro y las piernas se entrelazaron. Ranma jadeaba, tratando de regular su respiración, Akane cerró los ojos y se dejó mecer por la fuerte respiración de Ranma, ella misma estaba agitada, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado satisfecho, relajado y calientito y de inmediato un sopor porfiado se adueñó de ella, luchó por mantener los parpados abiertos, pero fue más fuerte que ella. Alzó la vista hacia Ranma para observarlo por última vez, pero Ranma tenía los ojos cerrados, observó su manzana de Adán moverse arriba y abajo. Bajó la vista y observó sus manos que descansaban en los pectorales de Ranma. Lo último que vio ese día fue el resplandor del anillo verde que tenía en la mano y brillaba suavemente a la luz del quinqué. Se durmió observando el suave resplandor.

La respiración de Ranma ya se había regulado, pero él seguía sin abrir los ojos, y, temeroso de lo que pudiera derivar de una nueva conversación, no abrió la boca en varios minutos. Parecía que todo había quedado dicho, pero se daba cuenta que nada se había arreglado. Ranma se prometió en silencio, una vez más, que nunca dejaría que esa tonta mujer los separara, porque de otra manera… sacudió la cabeza suavemente, no quería pensar en ello.

Por fin abrió los ojos y fue entonces cuando se percató de la suave respiración de Akane. Se había dormido en sus brazos y él ni se había dado cuenta. La observó hasta que el quinqué se apagó, luego suspiró, estiró el cuello y depositó un suave beso en la coronilla de su mujer.

::

* * *

 **::**

Akane parpadeó al sentir el tenaz rayo de sol en la cara, obligándola a salir de su ensueño. Observó a su alrededor y por un momento no recordó como había llegado a ese lugar. Se levantó y al percatarse de su desnudez, todo lo vivido el día pasado le llegó de golpe. Se llevó la mano que usaba el anillo a la boca para ahogar un gritito y buscó con la vista a Ranma.

Él estaba observándola de pie, recargado en un montón de polvosas cajas. Ya estaba vestido, sus ropas estaban arrugadas y tenían leves manchones de humedad, pero no parecía molestarle.

—Ranma —moduló ella con los labios, sin que realmente un sonido saliera de ellos. Ranma le sonrió rápidamente y tomó las prendas de Akane, que estaban puestas con pulcritud sobre unas cajas a las que les daba el sol.

—Toma —dijo él tendiéndole su ropa —No están completamente secas, pero puedes usar la manta encima para que no tengas frio.

—Gracias —contestó Akane tomándolas con suavidad. Ranma tenía los ojos irritados y unas leves ojeras se asomaban bajo su piel —¿No dormiste?

Ranma negó con la cabeza suavemente y señaló las ropas.

—Vístete, la mañana está fría.

Como si el frio hubiera sido invocado por aquellas palabras, Akane se estremeció al sentir una leve brisa salida de quien sabe dónde. Asintió y comenzó a vestirse.

Ranma se dio la vuelta para darle privacidad, aunque no debía, pensó molesto. Acaba de hacerle el amor, por todos los cielos, era su mujer. No tenía por qué mostrarse pudoroso. Estaba decidiéndose en darse la vuelta o no cuando Akane lo llamo de nuevo. Volteó y ella ya estaba totalmente vestida. Se arrebujaba en la manta que ahora se dio cuenta era verde hoja. Sus cortos cabellos se encrespaban ligeramente por la humedad de la noche anterior dándole un aspecto indefenso y tierno. Por un momento volvió a ver a la Akane de dieciséis.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, después tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó. Fue todo tan rápido que a Akane no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Ranma se separó de ella y la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia la puerta. Salieron a la mañana tomados de la mano y tímidos como un par de adolescentes que han pasado la noche juntos por primera vez. Akane se dejó llevar, disfrutando del calor de la mano de Ranma. Llegaron al patio principal de la _Furinkan._ Era muy temprano, los alumnos y el personal docente tardarían por lo menos otra hora y media en llegar por lo cual se tomaron su tiempo para apreciar aquel conocido y nostálgico paisaje.

Ranma apretó la mano de Akane llamando su atención. Volteó a verlo. Ranma miraba hacia el frente. La luz del sol le pegaba en la cara y sus ojos azules se aclararon y brillaron haciéndolo lucir increíblemente apuesto. Akane guardó esa imagen mental.

—Voy a luchar por ti, ¿oíste? —le dijo todavía mirándo hacia el frente, sin soltar su mano. Luego volteó hacia ella —Eres mi esposa, y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie se interponga entre nosotros Akane. Nada. Ni tú misma.

A pesar de todo, Akane no pudo evitar sentir un agradable calor recorriéndola. Aquellas palabras en otro tiempo la habrían hecho sentirse la mujer más dichosa del planeta. Pero ahora sabía que el amor abarcaba mucho más. Sabía que el amor que sentía por él no había hecho más que crecer con los años. Ya no era un amor posesivo y urgente como cuando era adolescente, si no era un amor maduro y mesurado. Un amor desinteresado.

Sin embargo, por un momento lo pensó, lo meditó, ¿podía decirle? ¿Qué pasaría si fuera honesta? ¿Podrían superarlo? ¿Podrían con el tiempo que les quedaba…?

El pensamiento no acabo de formarse, sintió un vacío en su estómago y una sensación de vértigo, tan repentino que ni siquiera pudo formar un grito. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que había sido arrancada de las manos de Ranma, y ahora estaba a varios metros del suelo. Como una sensación a cámara lenta miró hacia abajo, hacia donde sabía que estaba su esposo. El la observaba con ojos abiertos, el terror en su rostro. Lo oyó gritar su nombre. Luego se dio cuenta que había alguien con ella, ese alguien la rodeaba por la cintura y aquel contacto le causo un miedo y repulsión jamás sentida. Trató de forcejear.

Después escuchó una voz que hizo que su sangre se secara en sus venas, y todo intento de pelear se desvaneciera. Escuchó palabras dichas con tanta perversidad y vileza que le ahogó el grito que estaba a punto de salir por su garganta.

Luego el miedo dio paso al dolor que se disipó por todo su cuerpo. Gritó finalmente, pero ella no se escuchó. Ella ya no podía saber ni sentir nada más aparate del horrible dolor.

Luego nada.

::

* * *

 **::**

Ranma observó como aquella figura le arrebataba a su esposa de las manos. El movimiento fue tan rápido que solo atinó a abrir los ojos y observar con terror como Akane se elevaba por los aires.

¡No! Gritó en su cabeza con la furia comenzando a reverberar. Su cuerpo se movió solo y corrió persiguiendo a Akane y su captor.

Y después escuchó aquella voz, aquella voz que hacía años no escuchaba. Volteó hacia la izquierda y saliendo de entre los árboles vio aquellas dos figuras.

Shampoo le devolvió la mirada.

 _ **::**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **Tzu su**_ _ **ku…**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **::**_

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

¡Por fin pude actualizar! Tengo la creencia que entre más tiempo pase entre las actualizaciones, la gente se olvida de la historia (y por ello menos reviews ja, ja, ja- todo hay que decirlo-). Además de que se pierde el hilo que va uniendo los capítulos, les aseguro que varios han tenido que regresarse capítulos para acordarse de que va la historia. No era mi intención espaciar tanto este capítulo, pero me fue imposible terminarlo en tiempo y forma. Espero poder recuperar un ritmo más constante, pero no quiero prometer nada para no quedarles mal. La vida adulta es demasiado frágil, el esposo, la familia, los amigos, las películas de Keanu, dibujar, Netflix, Amazon que acaba de estrenar Good Omens de mis dioses Neil Gaiman y Pratchett ¡No alcanza al tiempo para nada de eso!

Y, sin embargo, con todo el cinismo del mundo publiqué un par de one shots los meses ausentes de esta historia:

" _ **Gambare! Ranma! ¡Batalla contra el Oni que comía chicas vírgenes!"**_ y _**"El Reto"**_.

Recibí comentarios que les gustaría que los continuara, pero desafortunadamente no creo desarrollar más la historia de ninguno. Se quedarán como one-shots y por ello les extiendo mi más sincera técnica del Tigre Caido.

Agradezco muchísimo a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leerlos y comentarlos. ¡Ya saben que el review es el mejor amigo del escritor de fics!

Regresando al capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Fue demasiado intenso y pasé varias semanas tratando de lograr que quedara decente y coherente. Que no fuera tan novelesco, ni tan meloso, ni el lemon quedara muy vulgar, espero haberlo logrado.

Bien, dicho todo esto, me voy no sin antes agradecer a:

 _ **Alezi Monela**_ , (No sabes cómo me subió al ánimo tu review, hacer a Akane de esta forma, insegura y "débil" me está costando mucho trabajo porque ella no es así. Pero todo tiene un por qué. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado);

 _ **Haruri Saotome**_ ( ay, no te puedo decir nada porque si no arruinaría todo jajaja, lamento dejarte con más dudas cada capítulo pero es un incentivo para que sigan leyendo jajaja, ¡muchas gracias por tu review espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado!);

 _ **Akanita87**_ (¡Hola! No fue actualización pronta pero agradezco tu review, tengo muchas dudas con esta historia porque es algo radical su cambio así que el saber que les esta gustando me anima como no tienes idea ¡Gracias! )

 **Guest** (Yes, but poor communication is kind of the main problem in the Ranma - Akane relationship, I have faith that they can solve their problems. Thanks for write!)

 _ **Kris de Andromeda**_ (¿Sabes?, le puse el nombre de Koichi pensando en ustedes, porque sé que les gusta Ryoga jajaja. Y si, Akane no lo está pasando muy bien, y no sabes el trabajo que me está costando, amo su temperamento aguerrido, pero ella en estos momentos está en un lugar muy oscuro, como casi todos hemos estado. Pero todo mejorara. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y por seguir mi historia!)

 _ **SARITANIMELOVE**_ (Ay, lamento dejarte con la duda e incertidumbre pero en unos pocos capítulos más sabremos más o menos de que va la cosa. Ranma es su incondicional pero Akane es bastante terca. Ya veremos qué pasa. ¡Gracias por escribir!)

 _ **RevontulI Amin**_ (Tiempo-chan [me encantó jajaja] fue _kind of a bitch_ jajajaja nomás se va como agua el maldito. Ya veremos, ya veremos qué onda con eso del dragón y así. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mis locuras ¡Gracias!)

 _ **CarolFVargas**_ (¡Carol! ¡Muchas gracias por leerme, espero que este capítulo haya sido también de tu agrado!)

 _ **Felucius:**_ (¡Hola! Muchas gracias, no sabes cómo me alegra que les esté gustando, pues estoy llena de dudas. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer!)

 _ **AzusaCT**_ (¡Hola señorita calzón tormenta! Lamento como no tienes idea la demora en la actualñización, pero espero que este lemon sea suficiente para resarcirme, ya me dirás que tan mal quedó ese calzón [jajaja]. Espero que tu esposo si te haya preparado el desayuno. ¡Te agradezco tus reviews en mis otras historias y tus comentarios en IG! ¡Quedó aquí esperando tus comentarios!)

 _ **Ziram**_ (Ayñ, / _emoticón de changuito tapándose los ojos/_ lamento tantísimo la espera de verdad, ojalá sigas leyendo a pesar de la súper tardía actualización. El lemon ya estuvo, espero haya sido de tu agrado… ¡y Shampoo ya apareció de nuevo! Espero que este capítulo te hay parecido bueno, ¡aguardo ansiosa tus opiniones!)

 _ **Guest:**_ (Lo he dicho en otros comentarios, pero de verdad que me apena tanto que Akane esté así, pero todo personaje fuerte tiene que pasar su propio camino del héroe para poder ser mejor. Y si, Ranma vio algo, pero lo típico, Akane es una chica muuuy linda y dulce y obvio siempre va a traer tipejos tras de ella babeando. Los celos de Ranma, me temo, nunca van a desaparecer jajaja)

 _ **SusyChantilly:**_ ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo Susy, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y te motive a seguir leyendo!

 _ **Any-Chan:**_ (Muchas, muchísimas gracias. Reviews como el tuyo son los que motivan a seguir escribiendo, créeme que cuando me llego el tuyo estaba toda desanimada, pero leerte me motivo. Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado y en general espero que Hijos de Jade sea aún mejor historia que DoCo. Espero lograrlo. ¡Gracias de nuevo, espero tus impresiones!

 _ **Marilole**_ (¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Yo también los amo y espero lograr una historia de amor digna de esta pareja ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!)

 _ **HalethN**_ (Así es, apenas va tomando forma, ojalá este capítulo sea de tu grado. ¡Gracias por tu review!

 _ **Nancyricoleon**_ (¡Hola! Pronto sabremos qué pasa con Akane, espero tus impresiones del capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!)

 _ **Haruchan05**_ (Hola! Lamento muchísimo la espera, ¿te ha gustado el capítulo? ¡Gracias por estar pendiente!)

 _ **Vernica**_ (Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. ¡Aguardo tus impresiones!)

 _ **LumLumLove**_ (¡Hola Lum! No te preocupes, yo sé cómo es eso de no tener tiempo y ¡eso que no tengo hijos! Por eso agradezco mucho el tiempo que te tomas para leerme y dejarme comentario a pesar de que no te gusta demasiado el género, prometo que no va a ver tanto drama médico. ¡Ojalá que este capítulo te guste!

 **Ivarodsan** (Muchas, muchas, gracias por tus palabras. Es todo un honor que les guste lo que escribo, me llena de optimismo y me hace querer seguir escribiendo para ustedes. Ojalá esté capítulo sea también de tu agrado. ¡Te leo!)

Gracias también a los que la agregan a favoritos y siguen la historia, ojalá algún día se animen a dejarme sus impresiones, ayudan como no tienen idea.

¡Hasta la próxima!

S.R


	6. El viento que Aúlla

**::**

 **Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **::**

 **Hijos del Jade**

 **::**

Cap. 6

—El Viento que aúlla—

 **::**

 **::**

* * *

Konatsu alzó la vista de la mesa que limpiaba diligentemente con un paño, quedó inmóvil por un momento, luego siguió limpiando la mesa, aunque ya solo fue un simple movimiento repetitivo. La mano izquierda la llevó suavemente hacia el pecho y la introdujo lentamente bajo la suave tela de su kimono.

Luego, un complicado movimiento que solo un ninja tan diestro como él podría hacer, un suave murmullo de la tela y el perfume que su largo cabello dejó en el ambiente, cuando volteó con rapidez. El sonido metálico de las espátulas que lanzó con increíble fuerza hacia la puerta, resonó en aquella madrugada fría; las espátulas traspasaron limpiamente la puerta incrustándose en la pared de enfrente.

Konatsu supo que había fallado y torció la boca en un femenino mohín.

—¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate! —ordenó con voz grave, sacando una nueva tanda de espátulas que tomó con ambas manos, en una clara posición de defensa. Había tomado prestada aquella técnica de Ukyo, eran bastantes útiles esas espátulas tanto en combate como en cocina.

—No es él —dijo una voz.

—Tiene el toque del Dragón y es más fuerte en él. Significa que estamos cerca. Puede sernos de utilidad —escuchó antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Se dobló sobre sí mismo en otra complicada pirueta y pudo ser capaz de escapar del agarre de una mano que salió de la nada.

—Malditos, ¿quién diablos se creen entrando de esa manera al establecimiento de la señorita Ukyo? —dijo tras un resuello y el instante de sorpresa.

Las figuras sonrieron.

::

* * *

::

Ryoga corría. Había estado corriendo desde la noche anterior desde su casa en Saitama, y por fin llegaba a Nerima.

Milagrosamente, y a pesar de que su mente era un hervidero de preguntas y preocupaciones, no había perdido el rumbo. Tal vez un dios estaba guiando sus pasos, pues cada vuelta, cada desvió los había dado con la certeza de que sabía exactamente a dónde se dirigía.

Alzó la vista hacia el cielo, la gris atmósfera entre la noche y el amanecer estaba dando paso a los primeros rescoldos del sol. Se imaginó que Akari estaría dormida todavía a esta hora. Sonrió levemente. No, estaba seguro que su esposa no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Akari se había preocupado tanto al verlo llegar con heridas y la ropa rasgada, que Ryoga se había sentido culpable por llegar en ese estado. Al poner un pie dentro, se derrumbó en los brazos de su mujer. Solo la fuerza de voluntad lo había mantenido de pie, caminando a pesar de sus lesiones, hasta llegar a su casa. Durmió un día completo, despertó la tarde siguiente, azorado e intranquilo.

Despertó con la convicción, de que aquellos dos sujetos que lo habían atacado, estaban buscando a Ranma. No supo por qué, simplemente lo sabía, y tenía que avisarles. Estuvo llamando al teléfono de la casa de Ranma y Akane pero nunca contestaron. Finalmente intentó en el Dojō Tendo, la mayor de las hermanas contestó con un hilo de voz. Tras preguntar por ellos con ansiedad, Kasumi le contó que Akane y Ranma habían salido en medio de la lluvia sin dar explicaciones. Ryoga intuyó que algo grave había pasado. Lo mejor que pudo explicó que alguien lo había atacado y que estaban buscando a un Dragón. Akari, a su lado, lo observaba con el semblante pálido, escuchando atentamente lo que decía su esposo, se llevó las manos a la boca cuando escuchó el relato de cómo fue atacado.

—¿Dragón? —preguntó Kasumi un poco perpleja cuando Ryoga terminó de hablar.

—Sí. ¿Tienes alguna idea a que se refieran? ¿Alguna carta de desafío? ¿Algo que haya hecho Ranma últimamente para ofender a alguien poderoso?

—No, no —contestó Kasumi, Ryoga casi la puedo ver negando con la cabeza —. Ranma no ha salido, tiene mucho tiempo que no sale de Nerima. Ni siquiera a un viaje de entrenamiento a las montañas.

Ryoga medito aquello, miró a su esposa y le acarició la mejilla, mientras escuchaba a Kasumi al otro lado de la línea balbucear que en cuanto supiera algo le devolvería la llamada, se despidió y luego colgó.

Ryoga trató de sonreírle a su esposa, pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada y desvió la vista hacia el suelo. Se quedaron tomados de la mano en un silencio un tanto incómodo. Finalmente, Akari habló.

—Tienes que ir.

—No —dijo Ryoga de inmediato.

—Sabes que tienes que ir. Si de verdad esas personas son tan peligrosas, tienes que ayudar a tus amigos.

Ryoga la observó con el semblante dividido entre la preocupación de dejar sola a su esposa y la necesidad casi acuciante que crecía cada vez dentro de él para ir a Nerima. Miró hacia la puerta de su casa. Sentía el llamado. El llamado de la emoción que lo impulsaba a enfrentarse a un nuevo enemigo poderoso, la adrenalina del combate.

—Son tus amigos, necesitan tu ayuda —le dijo mirándolo con una ligera sonrisa.

Ryoga enrojeció, Akari lo conocía tan bien que estaba seguro sabía por dónde iban sus pensamientos, suspiró atrayéndola hacia sí con cuidado. Akari también suspiró, Ryoga tenía razón, ella sabía perfectamente que él ardía en ganas de ir a Nerima. Estaba consciente que ser la esposa de un artista marcial llevaba consigo demasiados sacrificios. Como los que Nodoka Saotome había padecido. Akari admiraba a esa mujer, si alguien la llegara a separar de Koichi, como le hicieron a ella con Ranma, no sabía si podría soportarlo.

—No puedo, si algo llegara a pasarles a ustedes…—continuó Ryoga.

Akari se soltó de su abrazo y lo besó alzándose sobre las puntas de los pies.

—Por eso mismo necesitas ir, para asegurarte que todo esté bien. Estamos demasiado lejos, no nos pasará nada, además los buscan ellos. Estaremos bien. Koichi, el bebé y yo estaremos bien —dijo sobando su vientre apenas abultado —. Haremos guardia, pondré a los alumnos y a los cerdos a defender el dojō en caso de que algo pase. Sólo…

Akari bajó la cabeza y se retorció las manos. Ryoga la tomó del mentón con infinita ternura y alzó su rostro.

—¿Sólo qué?

—¡Cuídate mucho por favor! —susurró fervientemente.

Ryoga torció el gesto, desolado, y la abrazó con fuerza, tal vez demasiada, pero Akari ya estaba acostumbrada a las desmedidas muestras de cariño de su esposo. Luego miró de nuevo hacia la puerta, Akari observó la expresión casi perdida de su esposo. Era claro que tenía pensamientos abrumadores.

—Siento que algo muy malo está a punto de pasar —dijo Ryoga finalmente, muy despacio.

Akari no supo que decir.

Poco después, la mujer observaba la oscuridad de la calle por donde había desaparecido Ryoga. Había decidido partir de inmediato, no podía esperar a que amaneciera para poder tomar un transporte que lo llevara a Nerima, tenía demasiada ansiedad acumulada y por eso había corrido toda la noche.

Ryoga se sintió vigorizado, hacía mucho tiempo que no corría de esa manera; se sintió como un adolescente de nuevo. Giró en varias esquinas y se adentró en aquel barrio que conocía tan bien, unos cuantos minutos después, por fin pudo distinguir a lo lejos el reloj de la escuela Furinkan y apretó el paso.

—¡Señorita Ukyo! —escuchó aquel grito de pronto y sus pies se detuvieron abruptamente. Volteó hacia su izquierda, vio a Ukyo salir despedida de su negocio entre estruendo de vidrios y madera rota. La enorme espátula dio vueltas en el aire como la hélice de un helicóptero y fue a caer pesadamente muy cerca de él. Ryoga dejó caer la mochila al suelo y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella para auxiliarla, sin embargo, una sombra salió inmediatamente detrás de la mujer. Ryoga reconoció a Konatsu, estaba mal herido, una de sus piernas tenía una mancha de sangre sobre el kimono desgarrado y su cabello estaba suelto y húmedo de sudor.

El ninja, con toda su atención puesta en Ukyo, dejó caer su espada para poder tomarla a ella con ambas manos, dejando su espalda totalmente expuesta.

Ryoga entonces vio salir aquellas dos figuras entre el polvo y humo del restaurante, claramente dispuestas a atacarlos, aún a pesar de que Konatsu les daba la espalda y estaba desarmado; sus pies y manos se movieron solos. Corrió hacia ellos, se agachó, tomó la pala de Ukyo, y mientras lo hacía clavó un dedo en la tierra.

—¡ _ **Bakusai Tenketsu**_ **!**

Konatsu escuchó la tierra rugir, después sintió una ligera lluvia de piedrecillas en su espalda, y protegió aún más a Ukyo. Nunca había visto el _Bakusai Tenketsu_ de Ryoga en persona, sólo lo conocía por lo que Ukyo le había platicado de todos ellos.

—¡Es Ryoga! —dijo Ukyo en los brazos del ninja al escuchar el grito de batalla.

Las piedras se levantaron formando una gruesa pared de escombro entre ellos y los que los atacaban. Konatsu cayó limpiamente en un techo de una casa cercana y observaron como aquella ancha línea de piedras se elevaba hacia el cielo con un ruido ensordecedor.

—¡Ukyo! ¡Konatsu! —gritó Ryoga volteando hacia ellos —¿Están bien?

Ukyo se removió en los brazos del ninja.

—¡Suéltame! —demandó. Konatsu la dejó de mala gana junto a él —¡Qué carajos está pasando aquí!

La columna de piedras se quedó en el aire unos cuantos segundos más y después cayó hacia suelo como avalancha. Ryoga saltó hacia donde estaban ellos para escapar del aluvión, Konatsu tomó a Ukyo y la puso detrás de él, cubriéndose el rostro de las afiladas piedrecitas que saltaban hacia ellos.

—Tengan cuidado —advirtió Ryoga a sus amigos una vez que estuvo a su lado. Adoptó su guardia —Estas personas no son comunes.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? — Ukyo se zafó del agarre de Konatsu y encaró a Ryoga —¿Qué está pasando aquí, por qué atacan mi restaurante? — lo tomó de las solapas de su camiseta y lo sacudió, aunque era notablemente más pequeña, exigiendo respuestas.

—Eres tú de nuevo. Así que podías realizar ese tipo de técnica —dijo una voz tras el grueso palio de humo, impidiéndole contestar a Ukyo.

De inmediato Konatsu tomó a Ukyo por el brazo y la colocó detrás de ellos dos sin muchas contemplaciones.

—¡Oye! —protestó la mujer.

—Quién diría que sabrías el _Bakusai_ _Tenketsu_ , ¿te lo enseñó la anciana?

—Pero es su propia modificación de la técnica, hermana. Me ha dejado impresionada.

—¡Les advierto que no volverá a pasar lo de la vez pasada! —les gritó Ryoga alzando el puño —¡Esta vez estoy preparado!

—Oh, ¿de verdad?

—¡Ahhh! —gritó Ukyo al escuchar la voz detrás de ella.

El polvo ya se había asentado y, como si se hubieran materializado de repente, cuatro figuras los rodeaban. Todos envueltos en capuchas de diferentes colores; verde, blanca, negra y roja.

—¿Quién mierdas son ustedes! —gritó Ukyo, arrancó de las manos de Ryoga su espátula y encaró al sujeto que estaba frente a ella. Los tres se pusieron espalda con espalda, formando un triángulo —¡Les advierto que van a tener que pagar por todas las reparaciones a mi local!

—Eres demasiado escandalosa, mujer —dijo uno de ellos con desagrado.

—No hables así a la señorita Ukyo —gruño Konatsu.

—Las órdenes eran encontrar al dragón ¿cierto, Suonna?

—Sí, pero ninguno de ellos es el Dragón, Sheng.

—Eso significa que sólo son una molestia.

—Pueden sernos de utilidad, Guan.

—No. No nos sirven para nada, Di.

Los cuatro encapuchados hablaron entre ellos. Ukyo, Konatsu y Ryoga escucharon aquella plática moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro.

—¡Oigan! ¡No hablen de nosotros como si no estuviéramos aquí! —vociferó Ryoga lanzando una patada al sujeto que tenía enfrente, el de la capa negra.

—¿Qué es eso de que somos una molestia! ¡Qué falta de cortesía! —secundó Ukyo lanzándose contra el de la capa blanca.

—¡Pagarán haberme roto uno de mis kimonos favoritos y haber maltratado a la señorita Ukyo! ¡No se los perdonaré! —Konatsu sacó un par de _Kunais_ debajo de su maltrecho _obi_ y atacó con la velocidad de una serpiente hacia los de la capa roja y verde.

Los tres erraron el golpe miserablemente, Ryoga pensó que era como si aquellas personas estuvieran hechas de aire. Tenían una capacidad casi etérea para moverse en el aire, o tal vez era que eran demasiado buenos para ellos. Los tres amigos estaba recuperando sus posiciones tras los ataques fallidos cuando escucharon un agudo silbido, como una nota de flauta muy alta. Su primera reacción fue subir las manos y taparse los oídos, pero de inmediato sintió el impulso del aire golpearlo en el rostro. De reojo vio como Ukyo y Konatsu también eran lanzados hacia atrás. Cayeron pesadamente al suelo entre madera, vidrios y piedras destrozadas.

Abrió los ojos y observó la sombra oscura de uno de ellos sobre el techo de la casa, su capa ondeando al viento y, sosteniendo entre las manos, un instrumento alargado y delgado. Lo despegó de su boca y Ryoga supo que era una flauta.

Tres sombras más se unieron a él y los miraron desde su posición elevada, con burla.

—Hora de despedirse de este mundo —dijo y volvió a subir la flauta hacia su boca, pero se detuvo de pronto. Los cuatro alzaron la vista de repente y miraron hacia un punto a lo lejano.

—¡El dragón! —dijo uno de ellos y después dando sendos saltos ágiles y rápidos, desaparecieron dejándolos ahí, sin más.

Ryoga se levantó con esfuerzo. Konatsu también estaba ya levantándose, ayudando a Ukyo que lanzaba fuertes maldiciones contra esos sujetos. Ryoga saltó hacia el techo y volteó a la dirección que ellos habían mirado, rogando por descubrir hacia donde se habían ido. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver el reloj de la _Furinkan_.

 **::**

* * *

 **::**

Sólo fue un vistazo.

Ranma de inmediato dejó de prestarle atención a Shampoo y se enfocó en la figura negra que sostenía a Akane. Aunque debió de pensar en ello, solo un poco más. Debió de saber que no era coincidencia la aparición de Shampoo y el hecho de que le hubieran arrebatado a Akane de esa manera.

No lo vio venir. No sintió ninguna presencia. Fue, simplemente, como si aquel inesperado enemigo se materializara de la nada.

Akane lo miró con sus hermosos ojos abiertos de par en par, el pánico se fue apoderando de ella y Ranma, que no le despegaba la vista, fue consciente de ello. Apretó los dientes mientras la furia y la impotencia crecían en su interior.

—¡Akane! —gritó desesperado, reaccionando demasiado tarde, mientras ella comenzaba a forcejear con su captor. La figura se inclinó hacia ella y Ranma vio como entre la capucha de la gruesa capa que llevaba encima, que fluctuaba entre un color verde y azulado tornasol, sobresalía apenas la nariz y el indicio de unos labios moviéndose rápidamente, susurrando algo al oído de Akane, ella de inmediato dejó de moverse. Luego, aquellos labios se posaron en la mejilla de la joven, dándole un beso. Akane gritó.

Fue un grito que hizo desesperar a Ranma más allá de lo indecible.

—¡Suéltala! ¡Suéltala, maldita sea! —saltó hacia ellos y alargó la mano para tomar a Akane, pero aquella persona que se escondía tras la capa era muy rápida e hizo un movimiento en el aire girando, escapando del agarre de Ranma, alejándose más de él. Ranma cayó suavemente al suelo y volvió a impulsarse de inmediato hacia arriba, de nuevo con las manos extendidas hacia ellos. Un golpe en la cara, inesperado y brutal lo hizo perder altura y lo mandó al suelo

—¡Sueltalaaaaaaaaaaa! —gritó mientras caía.

El captor de Akane aventó hacia arriba, con un solo brazo, a la chica que había perdido ya el conocimiento. Ranma siguió aquel movimiento con los ojos abiertos, ahogando un grito de pánico, despegando la vista de su enemigo, lo q ue hizo al encapuchado sonreír con arrogancia.

Demasiado tarde, Ranma sintió cómo algo se movía velozmente hacia él; una tenue ráfaga de aire meció sus cabellos antes de experimentar el tremendo golpe en el estómago. Se llevó las manos al abdomen de inmediato. Con el rostro lívido observó como aquel enemigo se encontraba a varios metros de distancia de él.

 _¿Cómo?..._ pudo pensar antes de que una arcada amarga, que quemaba como fuego dentro de sí, subiera hacia su boca. Se dobló sobre sí mismo, unas lágrimas de reflejo asomaron a sus ojos.

—¡Ranma! —llamó alguien desde lejos, pero él no escuchó nada mientras doblaba una rodilla y se dejaba caer pesadamente en el suelo.

—¡Ranma! — repitieron.

Él trató de levantarse con el cuerpo tembloroso y adolorido, expulsó la bilis y escuchó una risa burlona. Alzó la cabeza gruñendo. El sol estaba empezando a salir tras el edificio principal de la preparatoria dándole directo en la cara, así que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder ver bien.

La figura estaba de pie sobre el atrio del edificio, Akane estaba a sus pies, desvanecida, subió las manos que mostraron unas muñequeras verde agua que cubrían casi todo el delgado antebrazo y tomó la capucha, echándola para atrás.

Unos ojos carmesíes, tan parecidos a unos que él bien conocía lo observaron gélidamente.

Era una mujer.

Tenía el pelo largo, de un ligero tono esmeralda, le llegaba a medio muslo, lacio y suave. Ondeaba al viento frío de la mañana. Un grueso moño de pelo coronaba su cabeza y de entre los mechones sobresalía unas hermosas plumas de azules y verdes tan intensos que asemejaban una corona. Unos largos mechones enmarcaban su cara y le llegaban por debajo de la cintura. Su vestimenta le recordó mucho a la ropa de batalla de Shampoo, pero más elaborada, como si perteneciera a un rango mayor que ella. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención a Ranma fue aquel abanico que sostenía en una mano, se devanó los sesos tratando de poder recordar dónde lo había visto, pero el dolor y la visión de Akane a los pies de aquella mujer no hacían posible su concentración.

—¡Ranma!

Ranma parpadeó al escuchar las voces de sus amigos, en un momento Ryoga, Ukyo y Konatsu estuvieron a su lado.

—¿Ryoga? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó con perpleja honestidad.

—¿Quién carajos es esa mujer? —preguntó Ukyo a su vez, ignorándolo.

—¿Y por qué tiene a Akane? —demandó Ryoga, con las manos en puños, enseñando sus colmillos.

—No lo sé —contestó Ranma a las dos preguntas —Llegó de improvisto. Es... —dijo dudando.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ryoga sin mirarlo.

—Demasiado buena —continuó en voz baja, cerrando los puños, frustrado —. No he podido acercarme a ella ni un milímetro.

Los tres lo miraron, reaccionando con sorpresa.

Por la periferia del ojo, Ukyo distinguió dos figuras más y volteó el rostro, de inmediato lanzó un grito señalando hacia la arboleda, Ryoga y Konatsu miraron a su vez. Ranma no apartó la mirada de la mujer y de Akane, sabía que era lo que había visto Ukyo.

—¡Son Shampoo y Mousse!

—¿Que hacen ellos aquí? ¿Por qué no te han ayudado a recuperar a Akane! —gruñó Ryoga, indignado, apretando los dientes y puños.

—¿Estarán detrás de todo esto? Esa mujer se parece mucho a Shampoo — añadió Ukyo lanzándoles malas miradas a la pareja.

Los chinos estaban muy apartados. Se habían quedado en el límite de los árboles que rodeaban a la explanada de la escuela, sólo observando. El follaje los mantenía bajo una sombra y aunque no era posible ver sus facciones si podían ver que Shampoo tenía las manos cruzadas y las piernas separadas firmemente, no parecía tener intención de moverse, Mousse escondía los brazos y manos en su túnica oscura, como solía hacerlo, la cabeza la tenía un poco gacha, como si no le interesara ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—No lo sé. No me importa, lo único que quiero es a Akane de vuelta —Ranma se levantó y puso de nuevo toda su atención al frente.

La mujer sonrió e hizo una leve seña con el abanico, entonces una fuerte ráfaga de viento los golpeó en la espalda. Los cuatro afianzaron el cuerpo al suelo, subiendo su guardia, logrando que el aire no los arrastrara por el piso. Ranma sintió como cuatro presencias pasaban a su lado, junto con el viento. Su piel se erizó sin que pudiera impedirlo. Tragó saliva con la garganta repentinamente seca. Tenía miedo, maldita sea. Hacía tanto que no se sentía así.

Cuando la última brisa alborotó sus cabellos, subieron la vista. Ahora había cuatro figuras a los lados de la mujer de pelo esmeralda, dejándola a ella en medio, sus pies ahora estaban separados unos pocos centímetros del suelo, estaba levitando. Su pelo y su ropa se ondulaba como si de ella emanara una ligera brisa.

—¡Son esos bastardos! —gruño Ryoga.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ranma perplejo —¿Los conoces?

—Te contaré después. ¡Son demasiado peligrosos, hay que tener cuidado!

Las cuatro figuras recién llegadas tomaron sus capuchas y de un solo movimiento se las quitaron. Ryoga, Ukyo y Konatsu lanzaron una exclamación al verlas.

Las cuatro eran mujeres de una edad que no era posible calcular, podían estar entre los veinte y los cincuenta. Todas tenían el pelo corto a la altura de los hombros y estaban vestidas de manera muy similar a la mujer de azul y verde esmeralda, pero sin los adornos que ella tenía en la cabellera.

—Yo soy Di —dijo la del extremo izquierdo, vestida de verde musgo, sus rasgos eran tranquilos, mesurados, los miraba sin mucho entusiasmo, sus ojos eran oscuros y estaban semi cerrados —. Soy el cálido viento del este.

—Yo soy Suoona —dijo con una voz penetrante y nasal, vestida de Rojo oscuro, la más alta y hermosa de todas, podría haber pasado por una modelo—. Y soy el viento racheado del Sur.

—Yo soy Sheng —continuó la del extremo derecho con una voz curiosa, ronca y baja. Ella estaba vestida de blanco y su apariencia era la más amenazadora, parecía un tigre a punto de saltar—. Soy el viento que ruge desde el Oeste.

—Yo soy Guan —dijo la que estaba vestida de negro en un susurro, apenas movió la boca de labios delgadísimos, pero tenía una voz profunda, cavernosa —. Soy el frio viento del Norte.

— ¡Me importa una mierda quienes sean! —gritó Ranma haciendo un furioso movimiento con la mano, estaba perdiendo los estribos— ¡Más vale que me den a mi esposa de inmediato!

La mujer de en medio sonrió, de nuevo, pero esta vez la sonrisa dio paso a una carcajada casi histérica.

—¡Así que sí era cierto! —declaró con voz clara y fuerte, resonó de manera antinatural por todo el patio —Este hombre se casó con alguien más.

Luego dejó de mirarlos a ellos, miró hacia atrás, hacia Shampoo y Mousse.

—Todo ese tiempo perdido, todas esas mentiras de tu supuesto matrimonio con este hombre —señaló a Ranma — ¿No sirvieron tus brujerías, ni tus tretas baratas? ¿No era el destino, como proclamabas a cada momento?

Volvió a reír.

—Todo resultó mentira. Tú y esa vieja bruja son unas mentirosas. Eres una verdadera vergüenza para las _Nüjiezu_ , … prima —terminó con una nota de profundo desprecio en la voz.

Ranma, Ryoga, Ukyo y Konatsu saltaron levemente de su lugar y miraron hacia atrás al escuchar lo último. Ni Shampoo ni Mousse dieron muestras de tomar en serio aquellas palabras, permanecieron imperturbables.

—Pudiste escapar y venir hacia Japón, pero de nada te va a servir. Ahora yo tengo al Dragón —la mujer miró a Akane—y nada me va a impedir recuperar lo que por derecho es mío.

—¡No! —gritó Ranma saltando de su lugar y comenzando a correr. No sabía a qué se refería, no sabía que quería, pero de ninguna manera iba dejar a Akane a su merced.

Los demás tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, pero después echaron a correr tras Ranma.

La mujer alzó la cara y los vio correr hacia ella, frunció el ceño y una expresión de rabia surcó su rostro.

—¡No! —alzó la mano que tenía el abanico y un fuerte aire generado de la nada los impactó. Ryoga, Ukyo y Konatsu salieron volando, arrastrados por la corriente, pero Ranma se mantuvo en pie. Tenía las manos frente a él, cruzadas a la altura de la cara para protegerse y apretaba los dientes con tremenda fuerza. Abrió un ojo y no quitó la vista a Akane. Aún a pesar de la fuerte ráfaga continuó avanzando.

—¡No me ganarás, no te dejaré hacerle nada a Akane! —gritó hacia el vendaval.

—¡Escúchame bien último hijo de los _YuMa_! ¡Yo soy Rī -Měl, legitima heredera de las _Nüjiezu_ y nadie, ¡nadie! ¡Me impedirá que haga mi voluntad! ¡Ni siquiera tú!

Alzó la mano y abrió el abanico extendiéndolo hacia el cielo; las nubes comenzaron a arremolinarse de inmediato, y un viento helado, comenzó a correr por todo el lugar. Ranma hincó la rodilla en el suelo para poder sostenerse y clavó las uñas en el pavimento, pero el aire que ahora lo golpeaba era tan fuerte que pronto comenzaron a sangrarle los dedos. Una uña se despegó y un hilillo de sangre se levantó con el viento. Gruñía sin quitar la vista de Akane, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para resistir el embate del viento.

—¡Akane!

El viento arreció y pronto le fue imposible sostenerse más, los dedos sangrantes ya no podían mantenerlo más.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —gritó entre dientes apretando la mandíbula, tratando de concentrar toda su fuerza en las piernas y dedos, pero finalmente cedió —¡NOOOO!

Fue entonces que sintió que alguien lo tomaba de los hombros deteniendo su caída, giró el rostro y vio que era Mousse quien lo sostenía. Él hombre chino se movía un poco inestable, pero estaba de pie y tenía la suficiente fuerza para sostenerlos a los dos. No lo miraba, miraba hacia adelante, con los ojos entornados y el ceño fruncido. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, vio un borrón morado y Shampoo pasó a su lado, corriendo con increíble velocidad hacia la mujer que se hacía llamar Rī -Měl. El viento aullaba con fuerza, como miles de lobos desesperados, lo que hacía aún más confusa la situación. Todo era un caos, sintió miles de piedras y objetos impactar contra él, trató de ver hacia donde él creía que estaba Akane pero todo daba vueltas, había perdido completamente la orientación. Se desesperó y trató de liberarse de Mousse pero este solo hizo el agarre más fuerte y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que se había formado un remolino y todos ellos estaban en medio. Ryoga, Ukyo y Konatsu estaban a un lado, sus rostros mostraban la misma confusión que él sentía. Veían a su alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos, parecían unos niños indefensos.

—¡Suéltame de una maldita vez Mousse! —gritó dándole un codazo al hombre chino —¡Tengo que ir por Akane!

—¡Si vas ahorita morirás Saotome!

—¡No me importa! ¡Suéltame ya!

Ambos hombres forcejearon, pero Mousse pareció tener mucha más fuerza, entonces, con esfuerzo, Ryoga se acercó a ellos, sus ropas y cabellos se movían para todos lados.

—¡Suéltalo ya, Mousse! —se lanzó hacia el hombre chino sujetándolo por el brazo que tenía sujeto a Ranma. Mouse volteó hacia Ryoga y este lo golpeó en la cara, Mousse soltó a Ranma, cayendo al suelo pesadamente.

—¡Saotome! —gritó Mousse tratando de volver a tomarlo, pero Ukyo se interpuso entre los dos con pala en mano.

—¡Ve Ran-chan, nosotros detenemos a este imbécil!

Ranma comenzó a caminar, pero cada paso que daba era una prueba de resistencia física.

—¡Maldición, maldición! ¡Por favor Akane, por favor, aguanta ya voy, ya voy!

El viento seguía aullando, miles de objetos volaban alrededor haciendo que cada segundo fuera un milagro estar vivo. Ranma comprendió que no podría pasar solamente caminando. Moriría estúpidamente si solo se lanzaba contra aquellas cuchillas de aire helado. Desesperado vio a su alrededor y recordó aquella vez cuando y él y Akane habían quedado encerrados en el remolino de su _Hiryū Shōten Ha_ _._ Hizo lo posible por calmarse, de nada le servía a él o Akane intentar nada en ese estado de exaltación. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a reunir su _Kí_ y toda la energía caliente que emanaba de él y de los demás. La comenzó a formar entre sus manos, la sentía vivaz, inquieta, pudo discernir perfectamente la energía que le pertenecía a Ryoga a Ukyo y la de Konatsu, pero cuando sintió la de Mousse un jadeo de sorpresa lo invadió, por un momento estuvo a punto de perder la concentración, pero se repuso, apretó los dientes y los ojos, después lidiaría con eso. Lo único que anhelaba, lo único que quería era tener a Akane nuevamente entre sus brazos, sana y salva. Aquel pensamiento logró que la energía se juntara en sus manos en una enorme masa casi palpable de energía. Empuño las manos y cuando la sintió lista, extendió una mano como si lanzara un golpe hacia arriba y la energía siguió aquel movimiento, siendo fuertemente expedida. Básicamente estaba haciendo el su _Hiryū Shōten Ha_ inverso.

Por un momento todo fue confusión, las dos energías frías y calientes chocaron con tremenda fuerza y cada una lucho contra la otra para ganar. Ranma supo entonces que podría actuar.

—¡Todo va a colapsar! —les gritó a los demás—¡Tengan cuidado!

Ryoga alzó la vista, y le bastó un segundo para comprender lo que Ranma iba a hacer.

—¡Todos al suelo! —les advirtió a Ukyo y Konatsu que se lanzaron de inmediato al piso, sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡No lo hagas, Saotome! —gritó Mousse mientras Ryoga trataba de derribarlo. Ryoga tenía los dientes apretados y sudaba haciendo un esfuerzo monumental, a pesar de estar en inminente peligro de muerte no se lo podía creer, Mousse tenía una fortaleza irreal. El chino hizo un movimiento y sin ningún problema se quitó a Ryoga de encima, lo tiró al suelo sin misericordia.

—¡Haz lo que te dicen, grandísimo pendejo, estamos a punto de morir! —dijo Ukyo hincándose, tomó su pala y barrió con ella los pies de Mousse, que tenía toda su atención puesta en Ranma. Mousse cayó de bruces.

—¡Señorita Ukyo, cuidado! —Konatsu tomó a Ukyo de los hombros y la volvió a echar sobre el suelo, él se puso encima de ella para protegerla de inmediato.

Ranma, ajeno a lo que pasaba tras de él, sintió la energía caliente ganar terreno y saltó. El viento frío entonces perdió su forma cónica y se desperdigó provocando una pequeña burbuja de aire que explotó. Ranma aprovechó aquella burbuja y logró que el empuje lo lanzara hacia arriba de los últimos restos de lo que fue la nube embudo. Cruzó los brazos enfrente de su rostro para protegerse de los objetos que arrastraba el aire y que cortaban su cuerpo y ropa como si fueran cuchillas, algunos se impactaban con él con tremenda fuerza, mientras se elevaba cada vez más y más.

Finalmente salió de la línea de nubes, dejó de sentir el golpeteo en su cuerpo y abrió los ojos. Movió la cabeza, desesperado, y finalmente casi a sus espaldas observó el reloj de la escuela. Cambió la trayectoria de su cuerpo haciendo que este comenzara la caída libre y comenzó a ganar cada vez más velocidad.

Escuchó, entonces, un agudo sonido que le taladró los tímpanos. Por instinto llevó las manos hacia sus orejas para cubrirlas, luego el sonido de miles de pequeñas campanas, que parecían estar dentro de su mente, hicieron que su cuerpo se contrajera en un punzante dolor.

Perdió control de su aterrizaje y sintió el brutal golpe del suelo, pero la caída no fue nada comparado con el dolor que le provocaban aquellos sonidos infernales. Se retorció en el piso, pero abrió los ojos y luchó por volverse a incorporar, entonces vio a Akane. Estaba a tan solo unos metros de él, seguía desmayada, su rostro estaba sucio y arañado. Estaba tendida, en el suelo de cualquier manera, y su brazo lo tenía extendió hacia él, como si ella supiera que él iba a caer cerca y aún en ese estado intentara alcanzarlo. Él comenzó a alargar el brazo tembloroso hacia ella. Ranma ahogó un grito en la garganta, cualquier movimiento que hacía le causaba un dolor indecible, pero continuó tratando de llegar a Akane, sus dedos estaban a punto de tocarse.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó alguien. Luego el sonido de la flauta y las campanas cesaron de repente, y la mayor parte del dolor con ello. Ranma recuperó su movilidad y tomó la mano de Akane fuertemente. Sintió como alguien lo tomaba de la ropa y lo alzaba, trataron de separar su mano de la de Akane pero él hizo el agarre más fuerte, trató de enfocar la vista pero su cuerpo ya no podía más. Luchó contra la inconsciencia, solo enfocándose en la sensación de la fría mano de Akane entre las suyas. Escuchó el tronar de la tierra y una enorme pared de piedra se alzó sobre él y Akane, dejando todo a oscuras. Gritos, maldiciones y el sonido de la tierra resquebrajándose a su alrededor fue lo último que escuchó. Con lo último de sus energías apretó la mano de Akane entre las suyas y perdió el conocimiento.

 _ **::**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **Tzu su**_ _ **ku…**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **::**_

* * *

¡Hola!

Uffff, que capítulo tan más difícil de escribir, me encanta escribir escenas de acción, pero nunca sé si puedo plasmarlas tal y como las veo en mi cabeza, lamento si hay alguna parte confusa, lo he leído miles de veces por si algo se me escapaba, no soy muy hábil; es por ello que tenía la intención de actualizar antes de que acabara junio, pero fui ingenua.

Y bien acerca de la nueva villano, Rī -Měl, sé que introducir un nuevo personaje es algo arriesgado, pero no quería recurrir a viejas rencillas del manga, quería hacer algo totalmente diferente. Sólo espero poder hacer un personaje que no sea acartonado o difícil de ubicar dentro de la historia, espero que me puedan sus comentarios respecto a esto. Por cierto, batallé con el nombre jajaja no quería que sonara muy cómico, pero creo que eso es imposible.

Bien, agradezco infiniiiiiiiiiitamente a **DanisitaM** por ser mi beta y ayudarme con este capítulo y mis inseguridades ja, ja, ja. Ella también acaba de subir el sexto capítulo de su "Capturando tu corazón". Una historia súper fresca y divertida, ¡que deben de leer si o si!

Bien, dicho todo esto, me voy no sin antes agradecer de manera muy rápida a:

 _ **Kris de andromeda:**_ Gracias por seguir la historia Cris! ; _**FlynnChan:**_ no resuelve muchas dudas el capítulo, pero espero te haya gustado, gracias por escribir! ; _**AzusaCT:**_ señorita, servida está usted, espero este satisfecha ¿Miss ya, cuándo regresas? ; _**Iselaglezcam:**_ Gracias! ¡Me hace ilusión cuando los leen seguidos porque entonces sé que si les gustó! ¡Te leo! ; _**Felicius:**_ jajajaja perdón por los oneshots y haber dejado esta historia un ratito en pausa, pero parece que ya está encaminada jajaja ¡gracias por escribir! ; _**Guest**_ : no way, not at all! ; _**Revontuli Amin**_ : Muchas, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, me hace ilusión! Tiempo chan me dio un respiro, yeiii! ; _**Andrea:**_ Amo los reviews largos, así que no te cortes para escribir jajaja , espero te haya gustado el capítulo! Besos! ; _**Jorge Eleria**_ : Lamento la espera ¿te ha gustado el capítulo? ; _**Josefina0303:**_ ¡Ojalá te hay gustado el capítulo! ¡Gracias por escribir y leerme camino a tu trabajo! _**Vip98:**_ ¡Gracias por leerme! Espero este capítulo también te guste, espero tu comentarios! ; _**LumLum Love:**_ Lum, muchas gracias por leerme, tus palabras me animan como no tienes idea! Saludos y besos!, espero no decepcionarte; _**Azul-Tendo:**_ Lamento haberte hecho llorar! Espero este capítulo te guste! ; _**Any-Chan:**_ Gracias por tus palabras, me hace mucha ilusión que les guste lo escribo ¿Te ha gustado el capítulo? ; _ **Haruri Saotome:**_ ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Espero este capítulo también te haya gustado! _**Arialice:**_ jajajajaja :v lo siento tanto, este capítulo no tardó tanto, y espero te haya gustado, espero tus impresiones!; _**A.R Tendo:**_ Fue una escena difícil lo del divorcio, me alegra que sigan leyendo a pesar de eso! ¡Agradezco mucho tu review! ¡Saluditos!; _**Rosi:**_ ¡No hay mayor halago que leer todos los capítulos de corrido! ¡Gracias por tus palabras y espero este capítulo te haya gustado, espero tus impresiones!; _**nancyricoleon:**_ No fue Safron, espero te haya gustado la introducción de mi villano.; _**livamesauribe:**_ que alegría que te gusto el fic! Espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado, ¡nos leemos!; _ **Yancy:**_ Akane tiene problemas ahorita, pero Ranma está a su lado, y hará cualquier cosa por ella, ¿te ha gustado el capítulo? _**SARITANIMELOVE**_ : Muchas gracias por tu review, fue un capítulo intenso pero creo que queda claro que Ranma no dejará a Akane, ¿te ha gustado?; _**StaAkane:**_ ¡Hola! Cuando me empezaron a llegar tus reviews no sabes que gusto medio jajaja, gracias por escribir en cada capítulo, realmente lo aprecio. Espero te haya gustado esta nueva entrega y siga teniéndote por aquí. ¡Espero tus impresiones! ; _**Adis Adame:**_ No abandonaré la historia, puede que me tarde un poquito pero nunca la abandonaré! ¿te ha gustado el capítulo? _ **; Mina Ain0:**_ Muchas gracias por tus palabras ¡y nuevamente agradezco tus reviews a mis otras historias! ¿te ha gustado el capítulo?; _**Guest**_ : ¡Hola! Realmente lamento la espera, ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo y no te decepcione ¿Qué te pareció?


	7. Mírame

**::**

 **Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **::**

 **Hijos del Jade**

 **::**

Cap. 7

—Mírame—

 **::**

 **::**

* * *

—¡Ran-chan!

Ruido, frío, toses, gritos.

—¡Ran-chan! ¡Despierta de una vez! — escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Ukyo, luego un golpe seco, después sintió el escozor en su mejilla derecha y entendió que le habían abofeteado. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero su mente estaba embotada, su conciencia divagaba entre la lucidez y el letargo.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Ukyo lo golpeaba? ¿Qué era todo ese ruido?

—¿Ya despertó? ¡Lo necesitamos despierto Ukyo, apresúrate!

—¡¿Quieres calmarte? ¡En eso estoy, Ryoga! —gritó Ukyo, totalmente estresada, pujando —¡Con una mierda, despierta ya, Ranma!

Ranma escuchó el sonido de la mano de Ukyo impactando contra su mejilla y de nuevo aquel escozor, esta vez más fuerte, que lo obligó a parpadear con dificultad; sintió el vaivén del movimiento, su cabeza rebotaba sobre algo duro y suave a la vez. Trató de pasarse una mano por la cara para aliviar el dolor, se dio cuenta de que estaba encaramado sobre la espalda de Konatsu, y fue cuando todos los recuerdos regresaron de golpe; abrió los ojos, alterado.

—¡Akane! —gritó revolviéndose. El ninja lo sujetaba de ambas piernas, avanzaba rápidamente en lo que parecía ser un túnel que Ryoga iba abriendo en la tierra con su _Bakusai_ _Tenketsu_. Estaban rodeados de oscuridad, excepto por la suave luz que irradiaba de la improvisada antorcha que Konatsu había hecho con los jirones de su kimono. Por suerte, el ninja había sido sometido a entrenamientos rigurosos y por ende tenía conocimientos que rayaban en lo arcano, siempre preparado para cualquier misión, uno de ellos era hacer fuego prácticamente de la nada.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Ranma desesperándose y se revolvió con más ahínco para liberarse del agarre de Konatsu. Este, al forcejear, perdió el equilibrio y los dos cayeron irremediablemente al suelo irregular. Ranma comenzó a levantarse, todavía bastante inestable, mareado, agarrándose de las piedras que sobresalían de la pared, con un solo pensamiento en mente —. Akane, debo de ir por Akane.

—Tranquilo Ran-chan —Ukyo entró a su campo visual. Estaba sucia, sudorosa y despeinada, resollaba ligeramente encorvada —Akane está aquí, está… viva.

Ukyo cargaba a su esposa, al igual que Konatsu lo había sujetado a él, la sostenía en su espalda. El pálido rostro de Akane descansaba sobre los omoplatos de la agotada cocinera, y con una mano, sujetaba precariamente de las nalgas a la desvanecida mujer.

Ranma tardó un segundo en reaccionar y se abalanzó sobre Ukyo, liberándola del peso de su esposa. Ukyo suspiró agradecida, aunque Akane era una mujer pequeña y menuda, el ritmo enloquecedor de la carrera y la distancia que recorrieron, fue suficiente para que a Ukyo le doliera terriblemente de la cintura y espalda, se enderezó lentamente y con trabajo.

—Me estoy haciendo vieja —se lamentó acercándose a Konatsu, quien se había quedado en el suelo acostado, respirando bastante agitado. Cargar los casi noventa kilos de puro músculo de Ranma durante dos horas sin parar, debía de ser algo sumamente agotador, se imaginó —¿Estás bien?

Konatsu abrió un ojo y le sonrió dulcemente a modo de respuesta.

—¡¿Qué pasa, por qué se detienen? ¡Necesitamos seguir avanzando o esos sujetos nos encontraran! —vociferó Ryoga unos metros más adelante, deteniendo el avance del túnel. El también presentaba el mismo aspecto lamentable que todos sus amigos. Sudaba copiosamente, pequeños hilillos de sangre brotaban en varias partes de su rostro y su ropa también estaba desgarrada. Sus dedos y manos le dolían terriblemente, hacía mucho que había llegado a su límite, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Ranma lo ignoró, con Akane en brazos, se sentó alejándose unos pasos de ellos, acunándola entre sus piernas.

—Tranquilo, Ryoga—contestó Ukyo mirándolo con fastidio, señalando discretamente hacia Ranma con intención, Ryoga miró la espalda de su amigo. Ukyo se sentó junto a Konatsu haciendo muecas de dolor —hemos estado corriendo sin descanso por casi veinte kilómetros. Si no nos has tenido dando círculos alrededor de la escuela, seguro ya estamos bastante lejos de Nerima.

Ryoga torció el gesto ante aquel comentario falto de fe.

—Creo que estamos cerca de _Musahimurayama_ — subió el rostro hacia el techo, como si pudiera ver a través de las toneladas de tierra arriba de ellos. Ukyo alzó una ceja.

—Ajá —contestó y después se inclinó un poco hacia Konatsu—. Te apuesto que estamos a unas cuantas calles de la escuela —le dijo en voz baja y confidente.

Ryoga la escuchó, pero estaba tan cansado que prefirió ignorarla. Preocupado, volvió a observar la espalda de Ranma encorvado sobre Akane, distante de ellos tres, se dio cuenta que aquel descanso iba a ser inevitable. Se sentó junto a ellos, dando discretamente la espalda a Ranma para otorgarle toda la privacidad que se pudiera en aquella estrecha cavidad.

—¿Akane? Oye Akane, despierta —decía Ranma suavemente, una y otra vez acariciando la mejilla de su esposa.

Los tres se miraron, con la misma preocupación en los rostros. Ya habían tratado de despertar a Akane, pero la mujer simplemente no abría los ojos, no respondía a ningún estímulo. Respiraba, muy suavemente y tenía pulso débil. Ryoga pensó que probablemente había entrado a una especie de coma.

—Por favor, marimacho, despierta, esto no es divertido —continuó con un tono más apremiante, sacudiéndola levemente de los hombros. La cabeza de Akane se mecía suavemente de un lado a otro, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, su semblante tranquilo, en paz, su piel blanca, casi transparente y fría. Terriblemente fría.

La voz de Ranma comenzó a sonar vacilante, quebrada.

—Akane, no me hagas esto, no me lo hagas, despierta, despierta, por favor, por favor, despierta —Ranma comenzó a desesperarse, tomó a Akane con más fuerza y la apretó contra de sí.

Hundió la cara en el femenino cuello y comenzó a balbucear palabras que ellos no entendieron, pero que aun así les estrujaron el corazón.

Ryoga apretó los puños, frustrado, afligido con el dolor de Ranma, sintiéndolo como suyo. Amaba a su esposa, quería a Akari con toda su alma, pero Akane siempre sería especial para él; había sido su primer amor, su piedra angular durante mucho tiempo, había soñado incontables veces con una vida a su lado, con una familia. La quería como amiga, como colega del arte, como esposa de su mejor amigo, como mujer. Era inevitable para él sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Sin embargo, se imaginó, que si algo así le ocurriera a Akari...cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía permitirse dejarse llevar por la desesperación y por su naturaleza depresiva, tenía que hacer de lado todo su dolor, alguien tenía que mantenerse sereno y fuerte en estos momentos difíciles. Volteó a ver a Ukyo y esta le devolvió la mirada, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, sintiendo también el dolor y la desesperación de Ranma. Ella y Konatsu tenían las manos fuertemente unidas, dándose mudo consuelo mutuamente.

—¡Despierta, despierta! ¡Maldición despierta! —Ranma alzó el rostro y comenzó a mover a Akane con más fuerza —¡Tonta marimacho, despierta de una maldita vez! ¡Despierta ya, con un carajo!

Ryoga se levantó y fue hacia él.

—Ranma, tranquilízate…—lo llamó con cautela. Ranma no lo escuchó, toda su atención estaba volcada en el silente cuerpo de su esposa.

—¡Akane, Akane, Akane! ¡Abre los ojos, abre los ojos! ¡Háblame, dime algo! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, Akane, por favor! ¡Mírame, por favor, mírame!

—Tenemos que llevarla con un doctor, Ranma.

—¡AKANE!

—Por favor, Ranma, tienes que controlarte —le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro—, no sabemos que le hicieron y…

—¡No me toques! —Ranma reaccionó con hostilidad. Volteó el cuerpo y dio un puñetazo a la cara de su amigo. Ryoga salió despedido hacia atrás y se estrelló en la pared contraria del túnel.

—¡Ranma! —gritó Ukyo levantándose de su lugar junto a Konatsu. Ranma había dejado a Akane en el suelo y estaba yéndosele encima a Ryoga, con el rostro descompuesto por la furia y el dolor que sentía. Ryoga se limpió la sangre del labio y espero a Ranma, estoico. Este lo golpeó una vez más, sin que Ryoga hiciera nada por impedirlo, mandándolo al suelo. Ranma lo tomó por las solapas de su playera y lo levantó con furia, alzó el puño para golpearlo nuevamente, pero se detuvo, gruñendo, con los puños apretados, su rostro rojo, congestionado, una vena palpitaba en su sien, los dientes chirreaban por la fuerza con la que cerraba la mandíbula. Ryoga lo miró desafiante.

—Si quieres golpearme, hazlo. Si eso te ayuda a serenarte— le dijo Ryoga con tranquilidad.

Ranma cerró la boca y su boca se hizo una fina línea, mientras luchaba contra sí mismo. Contra las ganas que tenía de matar a alguien. Con un alarido de furia lo soltó y se volvió hacia la pared y comenzó a dar fuertes golpes a la piedra, con inhumana violencia. Gritaba mientras hacía polvo sus manos y la piedra.

Ukyo fue hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Akane y puso su cabeza entre sus piernas para protegerla.

—¡LOS MATARE! ¡LOS MATARE! ¡LOS MATARE! —gritaba Ranma, roto de dolor, con el juicio brincando entre la sanidad y la locura —¡JURO QUE LOS MATARÉ! ¡LOS MATARÉ!

—¡Ran-chan, por favor! ¡Contrólate! —Ukyo lloraba de ansiedad, doliéndole en el alma ver a uno de sus mejores amigos en ese estado —¡Te estás haciendo daño!

—Déjelo, señorita Ukyo —le habló Konatsu a su lado, mirando con seriedad el exabrupto de Ranma. Ukyo lo volteó a ver indignada.

—¿¡Qué lo deje!? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Que no ves que está volviéndose loco! —luego Ukyo miró a Ryoga llena de reproche, con las lágrimas surcando su rostro— ¿Porque no lo detienes, Ryoga!

Ryoga la miró un momento y después sacudió la cabeza, permaneciendo en su lugar.

—¡Ryoga! —gritó Ukyo, furiosa, con la ira de Ranma como fondo —¿Porque no hacen nada? ¡Cobardes!

—Lo entiendo —dijo Konatsu a su lado.

—¿Qué? —Ukyo subió la vista hacia él, Konatsu miraba al frente. Tenía los puños cerrados, los nudillos blancos.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, y el señor Unryu también lo sabe. Si algo así llegara a pasarle a la persona que más amo, no sé de lo que sería capaz—Konatsu volvió rostro hacia ella y la miró atentamente, con una sonrisa triste —Creo que sería capaz de matar a todo mundo.

Ukyo lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, luego, nerviosa, desvió la mirada, con el corazón latiendo dolorosamente en el pecho. El sonido de la piedra, los golpes de Ranma, sus gritos, hacían imposible para ella ordenar sus pensamientos. Incapaz de poder aguantar más, cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos con las manos. Las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir y le escocían los ojos, los abrió y observó el semblante relajado de Akane, parecía dormir llena de paz, totalmente ajena a lo que pasaba.

—Akane, tienes que despertar, si amas a Ranma, tienes que despertar —le suplicó sollozando.

 **::**

 **::**

* * *

 **::**

 **::**

La cueva estaba en silencio.

Ryoga estaba sentado, haciendo guardia y observando la oscuridad del túnel, perdido en sus pensamientos. Jugaba con un pequeño relicario que colgaba de su cuello, en el que tenía una foto de Akari y de Kōichi. Extrañaba a su familia, pero no podía regresar, no todavía. No con esa clase de enemigos tan poderosos. Ahora los conocían a todos ellos y podían tomar represalias por meterse en su camino. Tenía que hacerse cargo de eso.

Konatsu había hecho un par de antorchas más con los restos de su hermoso kimono destruido y las habían puesto en puntos estratégicos para tratar de iluminar el espacio donde estaban. Ryoga le había prestado una muda de ropa que había traído de más en su mochila. La que, milagrosamente, había traído cargando y nunca se quitó de la espalda.

Los pantalones le quedaban un poco cortos y la playera holgada pues el Kunoichi era mucho más alto y delgado que Ryoga. No era lo que acostumbraba usar, pero no estaba tampoco tan mal, pensó, tratándose de dar ánimos.

Ukyo lo había visto críticamente, mientras hacía una pausa en su tarea de revisar el contenido de la mochila de Ryoga, el ninja aguardó impaciente su veredicto.

—Te quedan bien —dijo por fin y Konatsu suspiró aliviado —pero me gusta más como te vistes tú —completó sonriéndole levemente y se encogió de hombros.

Konatsu sintió que la cueva se iluminaba un poco más.

Ukyo rebuscó un poco más en la mochila y finalmente dio una exclamación de victoria. Se levantó llevando en las manos un pequeño botiquín. Se acercó con cuidado a Ranma, que mantenía la cabeza gacha, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, ajeno a todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Después de haber descargado su ira y frustración, sin un gramo más de fuerza, Ranma había bajado los brazos y la cabeza, encorvado la espalda y hundido los hombros, derrotado. Con pasos vacilantes y el pelo escondiendo su rostro, había regresado donde estaba Akane. Se había dejado caer a un lado de ella y con las manos sangrantes, con la piel abierta y viva, había tomado la mano de su esposa y desde entonces no se había movido de ese lugar. La sangre que había salido copiosamente había manchado la blanca piel de Akane, haciendo resaltar mucho más el tono óxido del líquido ya seco.

—Ran-chan, déjame curarte las manos —dijo con voz insegura. Ranma no se movió y no dio muestras de haberla escuchado. Alzó la mirada hacia las manchas de sangre en la pared y deglutió nerviosa. Miró a Konatsu y este le sonrió dándole ánimos. Ukyo sacó aire, decidida.

Tomó la mano que Ranma tenía sobre las rodillas. Se sorprendió un poco de lo pesada que era. Grande y varonil, de largos dedos. Ukyo la sopesó un momento entre las suyas, no pudo evitar pensar que su yo adolescente estaría dando de saltos, feliz por poder sostener, aunque sea de esta manera, la mano de su ex prometido. Una vez más pensó en lo ridícula y necesitada de amor que había sido de joven, al grado de alegrarse e ilusionarse por la más mínima atención que Ranma le había dado.

Cuando Shampoo se había ido de Nerima tan misteriosamente, pensó que sus posibilidades habían aumentado. Fue cuando Ukyo hizo un último y desesperado intento para poder obtener el amor de Ranma.

Sabía que Akane se la pasaba en la universidad, sabía que había días en que Ranma y ella no se veían. Y sabía que Ranma era ya un hombre. Un hombre con necesidades.

Ukyo moría cada vez que lo veía, si de adolescente Ranma era guapo, de hombre se había vuelto irresistible, pensaba que su cuerpo era una oda, sus ojos un poema, su voz la hacía tener escalofríos de placer. Muchas veces, durante las solitarias noches, se había imaginado a Ranma acariciándola, besándola, penetrándola, amándola sin descanso hasta el amanecer. Cada noche después del éxtasis que le causaban sus dedos pensando que eran los de Ranma, Ukyo se hacia la promesa de que Ranma la haría suya, y Ranma sería de ella.

Lo planeó a conciencia. Cuando Konatsu le pidió un par de días para ir a su villa y resolver un problema con su antigua familia, Ukyo supo que debía actuar.

Había averiguado que Akane estaba tomado cursos y clases complementarias, lo que la mantenía fuera de casa por mucho tiempo. Ukyo no podía creer lo idiota que era esa mujer. No entendía cómo Akane se alejaba por voluntad propia de un hombre como Ranma. Ukyo la detestaba, la odiaba, ya no era sólo esa rencilla juvenil de preparatoria, era un odio ferviente, que la consumía. Pero al mismo tiempo se alegraba, ella sola le había dejado el camino libre y, sin Shampoo, Ukyo tenía todo por ganar.

Mandó a Ranma una invitación para comer a su restaurante, con la excusa de que tenía nuevos _Okonomiyakis_ en su menú y quería la opinión de un experto. Ukyo había comprado nueva ropa, maquillaje, perfumes, incluso se compró un par de zapatillas que la habían hecho dudar por el precio. Pero la vendedora le aseguró que con esas zapatillas sus piernas lucían increíblemente largas y estilizadas, cualquier hombre caería rendido a sus pies. Aquello le subió la autoestima por las nubes, estaba segura que todo saldría la perfección. Sus días de soledad, sus noches vacías por fin acabarían. Pasó todo el día arreglando su cuerpo, su pelo, sus uñas. Quería estar perfecta. Ella se sabía que era una mujer hermosa, su cintura era pequeña, sus senos eran generosos y sus piernas largas y esbeltas, fuertes por el ejercicio y el trabajo. Era lo que cualquier hombre querría en una mujer.

Esperó ansiosa la llegada de Ranma. Por fin el joven entró, media hora tarde, Ukyo tenía los nervios totalmente encrespados. Lo recibió con la voz más aguda de lo normal. Ranma la observó y sonrió nervioso. Ukyo tomó esa sonrisa como algo positivo y cuando le dio la espalda para meterse tras la plancha de su cocina Ranma rodó los ojos y se pasó la mano por la cara.

—No debiste cerrar, U-chan —comentó con los ojos puestos en el menú.

Ukyo sonrió conciliadora, las uñas nuevas le molestaban un poco para tomar sus utensilios y las zapatillas comenzaban a incomodarla.

—No te preocupes, Ran-chan. Por un día que cierre no pasa nada.

—Me alegro —contestó aun sin posar los ojos en ella —. ¿Puedo probar el de cerdo?

—¡Claro! —contestó toda sonrisa. Ukyo comenzó una plática intrascendente que Ranma a duras penas siguió. La cocinera se percató, por supuesto, y antes de pensarlo, las palabras salieron por sí mismas.

—¿Te pasa algo, Ran-chan?

Ranma dejó de jugar con los palillos que tenía en la mano y alzó la mirada hacia ella por primera vez.

—No —dijo de mala gana —. Sí. No sé. Es la estúpida de Akane. No entiendo cuál es su problema.

—¿Akane? —preguntó Ukyo con un hilo de voz, petrificándose en su lugar dejando caer la masa de cualquier manera en la plancha.

Ranma se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se sacudió el flequillo con frustración. Se levantó del banquito y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

—¡Es una idiota! ¡Íbamos a participar los dos representando al dojo en el torneo de Tokio, pero ya se echó para atrás, la muy cobarde! "Tengo mucho trabajo, Ranma" "Tengo exámenes que presentar" "Debo de ir acá" "Debo de ir allá" —habló haciendo la voz más delgada, imitando a Akane. De hecho, la imitó tan bien, que Ukyo distinguió exactamente las frases y palabras como ella las diría.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo lleva sin pisar el dojo? —preguntó acercándose a ella, con la mirada azul vibrando intensamente de agitación —¡Un año! ¡Un maldito año! Por su puesto, le he dicho que se va a poner gorda, pero ¿crees que le importó? La muy tonta solo me ignoró y dijo que estaba bien. ¡Después de eso se metió a no sé qué tantos estúpidos cursos y diplomados!

—Bueno, ¿sabes?, eso me recuerda que hay un curso que yo…—comenzó Ukyo, tratando de encaminar la conversación hacia otro lado.

—Me he fijado, hay días que la luz de su habitación está prendida hasta las cinco de la mañana. Eso no está bien, ¿no? —le dijo volteando hacia ella —Digo, el ser humano debe de dormir ocho horas, ¿no? ¿Tú sabes eso? ¿Sabes que puede causar en el cuerpo si no se duerme bien?

—No, yo no —balbuceó la pobre cocinera. El _okonomiyak_ i comenzó a dorarse de más.

—Creo que tendré que hablar con Tofú o con su padre, ¡esto no puede seguir así! Apenas la vemos. Se la pasa metida todo el día en esa estúpida universidad. Ni siquiera Nabiki pasa tanto tiempo fuera de la casa como ella.

—Esto no está bien —dijo Ukyo, dándole vuelta al okonomiyaki negro.

—¡Por supuesto que no está bien! Ni siquiera ha intentado envenenarnos con sus platillos insípidos y crudos —Ranma siguió caminando de un lado a otro, con la mano en la barbilla, en las bolsas, en el cabello, claramente no podía estar más inquieto.

— ¿Los estudios pueden absorber tanto a alguien? ¿Conoces a alguien que sea así? —preguntó una vez más, acercándose a ella, con el rostro anhelante de obtener alguna respuesta positiva de Ukyo que lo confortara.

Ukyo se mordió el labio, quería llorar, quería golpear a Ranma, quería golpear a Akane. Nunca sintió tanto odio a Akane como en ese momento.

—Tal vez hay alguien que le interese y por eso pasa tanto tiempo ahí —habló venenosamente con la intención de hacer todo el daño posible —Tal vez ya se consiguió un novio.

Ranma la miró sin pestañear largo rato.

—¡No seas absurda! —contestó bufando y comenzó a caminar de nuevo con más furia en sus movimientos —Es un marimacho torpe, ¿¡quién se va a fijar en ella!? No es linda, todo el tiempo tiene el ceño fruncido, ¿y te has fijado como muerde su mejilla por dentro cuando está muy concentrada? O como muerde su labio inferior, lo deja tan rojo, tan lastimado… ¡Eso no es lindo! ¡No es femenina, su cuerpo es atlético y elástico! ¡Es demasiado fuerte! ¿Quién crees que quiera tener un gorila como novia!?

Ukyo, apretó las espátulas entre sus manos. Conteniendo con toda la fuerza de voluntad sus ganas de echarse a llorar.

—Es muy pequeña, apenas me llega debajo de la barbilla. Te dan ganas de —se interrumpió, haciendo un movimiento con las manos que podía significar todo y nada —, es menuda. Aparte de ser un imán para los problemas ¿crees que alguien quiera lidiar y protegerla con todo lo que le pasa? ¿crees que alguien pueda defenderla? Se tropieza a cada rato, como si tuviera dos pies izquierdos, tienes que ir pendiente de ella porque puede caerse en cualquier momento.

Ranma caminó sacudiendo los brazos y llevándose las manos al cabello.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita seas, Akane! ¡Es una mujer insufrible, odiosa, torpe! No, definitivamente no puede haber alguien más que piense que ella es linda. ¡No puede!

De pronto, Ranma comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con resolución, y tras un par de pasos pareció acordarse de Ukyo y volteó hacia ella.

—¡Lo siento U-chan! Vuelvo después, lo prometo —comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

—¡Ranma! —lo llamó Ukyo, salió de atrás de la plancha y fue tras él. La noche ya había caído, las farolas estaban encendiendo apenas, había una hermosa media luz en el ambiente, pero eso no lo notó Ukyo. Tomó la mano de Ranma y lo detuvo antes de que él saliera de su negocio. El volteó el rostro con asombro, miró su mano y luego la miró a ella.

—U-chan…

—¡No! ¡Escúchame, por favor solo escúchame! —rogó ella

—Tengo prisa…

Ukyo lo miró un momento y después, intempestivamente, se le colgó del cuello y lo trajo hacia sí. Lo besó a la fuerza, Ranma tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, trató de quitársela, pero Ukyo hizo el abrazo más fuerte, más desesperado. Ranma tuvo que emplear más fuerza para lograr que lo soltara, tanta que la joven gimió de dolor.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Ranma con el semblante blanco y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Ranma, por favor no me rechaces, por favor. Mírame, mírame, por favor y también dime que soy linda. Yo soy linda Ranma, me arreglé así para ti. ¿No te gusta mi cuerpo? —preguntó abrazándolo nuevamente.

—Ukyo, no, tú, tú eres linda, pero —tartamudeó, incómodo, con los brazos hacia arriba para evitar tocarla.

—Yo puedo darte todo lo que Akane no te da, puedo hacer que disfrutes, Ranma —Ukyo se aferró a él, haciendo claras sus intenciones de lo que quería, buscó la masculinidad de Ranma moviendo su cadera en círculos y lanzó un leve gemido cuando lo sintió contra ella.

—¡Ukyo! —gritó Ranma al sentir lo que estaba haciendo, dejando de lado todo cuidado, la despegó de sí con brusquedad y la chica dio un paso hacia atrás pero el tobillo se le dobló a causa de la zapatilla y cayó al suelo.

Ranma hizo un intento por levantarla, pero se detuvo. Permanecieron largo rato así, Ukyo sintiendo su orgullo pisoteado y Ranma, una vez más sin saber qué decir. No quería estropear más la situación.

—Siempre ha sido ella, ¿verdad? Siempre será ella —comenzó Ukyo sin levantarse, con la voz quebrada.

—U-chan…—susurró Ranma, desesperado.

—¡No me llames así, no te permito que me llames así! ¡Ya no! —le gritó fuera de sí.

—No te pongas así Ukyo, sabes que tú siempre serás…

—¡No! ¡No lo digas, no lo digas! —dijo ella tapándose los oídos. Ranma se inclinó a su lado y Ukyo no pudo evitar subir el rostro para mirarlo. Siempre quería mirarlo.

—…mi amiga…—terminó él, mirándola con tanta pena y conmiseración que Ukyo lanzó un gemido de dolor.

—Sabías, todo este tiempo has sabido lo que siento por ti, y tú nunca hiciste nada, me diste esperanzas Ranma, jugaste conmigo —le dijo con las lágrimas corriendo incontrolables por sus mejillas, lo miró con odio —Con todas.

Ranma bajó la vista.

—Lo siento, yo…no.

—Te odio — le dijo poniendo en palabras sus nuevos sentimientos —Te odio tanto.

—U -chan— musitó Ranma, conmocionado. Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de cruzarla se detuvo y volvió a mirar a Ukyo que sollozaba incontrolablemente. A Ranma se le rompió el corazón, pero no podía seguir haciéndole más daño. Nunca podría darle lo que ella buscaba, porque finalmente había entendido que era lo que él quería. Siempre lo había sabido, pero por alguna razón él mismo se había puesto una venda en los ojos. Tuvo miedo, sintió temor que de pronto fuera tan tarde, de que Ukyo tuviera razón y por eso Akane pasara tanto tiempo fuera de casa…

—Lo siento, Ukyo— dijo y salió corriendo de ahí.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio durante mucho tiempo. Varios meses después, lo vio cruzando la acera, él intentó hablarle, pero ella dio la vuelta, escapando. Después se enteró que él y Akane por fin se habían casado. Cuando lo supo lanzó una carcajada histérica que terminó con una amarga sonrisa. Se dio cuenta que, muy dentro de sí, todavía tenía cierta esperanza, pero finalmente Ranma estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance. Pensó en irse del barrio, de la ciudad. Pero apenas había comprado el inmueble en el que vivía y trabajaba. No podía abandonarlo todo y empezar de cero. Decidió que no, ella no huiría. Ningún hombre valía la pena de esa manera, ni siquiera Ranma que se jactaba de ser "el hombre entre los hombres". Así que se dedicó en cuerpo y alma al trabajo. Fue su refugio y su aliciente durante estos últimos años.

Por su parte, Konatsu nunca supo lo que había pasado, pero se lo imaginó. Cuando regresó de su aldea encontró el negocio sucio y descuidado. Ella solo salía de su recamara apenas para lo indispensable, estuvo así una semana completa, y después salió siendo otra persona. El hizo lo posible para poder estar a la altura de lo que Ukyo necesitaba, pero parecía que ella nunca lo iba a ver más allá de su camarera. Decidió que esperaría, después de todo, un buen ninja siempre sabía esperar y aguardar.

Así que él espero y aguardó.

Ukyo levantó la vista de la mano de Ranma, y le sonrió. Konatsu le devolvió la sonrisa y le extendió una torunda empapada en alcohol. Sus dedos se rozaron y Ukyo, parpadeó nerviosamente. Konatsu, no le quitó la vista de encima. La joven carraspeó.

—Te va a doler Ran-chan pero no podemos dejarte así, se te va a infectar —Ranma siguió sin dar muestras de reacción. Ukyo puso la torunda en su piel y de inmediato la sangre la tiño de rojo. Ranma dio un pequeño salto, apenas imperceptible, pero Ukyo suspiró aliviada. Eso significaba que Ranma estaba todavía con ellos y no catatónico o algo peor.

Fue un triunfo despegar la mano de Ranma con la de Akane, pero parecía que Ranma entendía que había que atender sus heridas. Inmediatamente después que quedaron vendadas, Ranma tomó de nuevo la mano de Akane, y volvió a quedarse en la misma posición.

Siguieron trabajando en silencio largo rato, Ukyo no sabía muy bien cuanto llevaban en ese lugar, hizo un cálculo mental y estimó que en el exterior podía estar anocheciendo. Cuando terminó, se estiró y con otra sonrisa agradeció a Konatsu su ayuda.

—Recuérdame darle las gracias a Akari por el botiquín cuando esto termine, Ryoga —declaró elevando un poco la voz, disfrutando de la elongación de los músculos de su espalda. Cuando no recibió respuesta abrió los ojos —¿Ryoga?

El lugar donde Ryoga había estado sentado, se encontraba vacío.

—¡Ryoga! —gritó Ukyo a la obscuridad.

 **::**

 **::**

* * *

 **::**

 **::**

Ryoga estaba de pie, en medio de la obscuridad absoluta de la caverna que había socavado con sus propias manos. Se maldijo, debió de haber traído alguna antorcha con él. Pero cuando sintió aquella presencia, salió a su encuentro sin decirle nada a los demás. No podía dejar que llegaran hacia donde estaba Ranma. No podía dejar que lo vieran en ese estado.

Se hincó y puso un dedo en la tierra, sin llegar a tocarla.

—Salgan ya, pero les advierto que si hacen un solo movimiento en falso no dudaré en derribar las paredes y enterrarlos vivos.

—No es necesario que seas tan belicoso, Ryoga. Sólo queremos hablar —escuchó decir a Mousse en algún punto delante de él.

—Si claro y yo me transformo en vaca. ¿Qué quieren?

—Hablar, ya te dijimos —contestó Mousse.

—Hablen —ordenó a la oscuridad.

—No te ofendas, pero no venimos buscándote a ti —continuó Mousse, su tono era solemne.

—Pues para su mala suerte, soy lo único que van a obtener por el momento.

—Queremos hablar con Ranma —dijo Shampoo por primera vez.

—No.

—¡No tenemos tiempo para esto Ryoga! —exclamó Mousse y Ryoga escuchó un leve paso. Puso el dedo en la tierra muy suavemente y se oyó el murmullo de la tierra bajo sus pies.

—Y yo no estoy jugando —sentenció con una leve sonrisa —Si tienen que decir algo díganmelo a mí y después regresen por donde vinieron.

—¡Ryoga, maldito necio! —protestó Mousse.

—Espera, Mousse —escuchó decir a Shampoo, luego se quedaron en silencio.

Ryoga comenzó a ponerse nervioso ante el mutismo de los chinos.

—¿Cómo está Akane? ¿No ha despertado, cierto? —dijo Shampoo finalmente y Ryoga sintió una repentina ira.

—Lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía! —gritó, temblando de furia —¡Ustedes están detrás de todo esto!

—No de la manera en que estas imaginándote —contestó la amazona, con lentitud, como si estuviera escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que Akane no se encuentra bien?

—Me imagino que Ranma no reaccionó muy bien, ¿verdad? —Ryoga se imaginó el rostro orgulloso, pero malévolo de la amazona al decir aquello, en otra época Shampoo había hecho de todo para hacer daño a Akane y separarla de Ranma—. Por eso estás tú aquí, por eso no quieres que los veamos. Los estás protegiendo.

—Así es. Los estoy protegiendo y ¡estoy a nada de echarles miles de toneladas a ustedes encima! —dicho esto la tierra comenzó a temblar, pedazos de roca y polvo comenzaron a desprenderse de las paredes de la cueva.

—¡Podemos ayudar! — acotó Mousse— podemos ayudar a Akane.

—¿Qué?

—Debes decidir rápido Ryoga —sentenció Shampoo— no le queda mucho tiempo a Akane y ningún doctor va a poder ayudarla. Te lo advierto.

—¿Creen que voy a confiar así tan fácil en ustedes? ¿En ti, Shampoo? Sé perfectamente lo cruel y mezquina que puedes ser.

Tras esas palabras hubo un silencio tenso, Ryoga sintió la incomodidad y enfado que su comentario causó en la pareja de chinos.

—Eso fue hace mucho —comentó Shampoo entre dientes. Ryoga sonrió, sintiendo placer de hacer rabiar a la amazona.

—Si tanto querían ayudar, pudieron hacerlo antes. ¡Dejaron que esa mujer le hiciera eso a Akane, e impidieron que Ranma fuera a rescatarla!

—Yo sólo impedí que Saotome fuera a su muerte directa. Shampoo fue la que rescató a Akane de Rī-Měl, lo sabes Ryoga, tú lo viste —terció Mousse, siempre usando aquel tono conciliador.

Ryoga dudó. Su instinto, por extraño que pudiera ser, le aconsejaba confiar en ellos, pero el pasado compartido, lleno de traiciones y malas intenciones, le gritaba en la nuca, impidiéndole bajar la guardia. Su dedo aún seguía en contacto con la tierra creando una ligera vibración en la tierra, como si fuera un suave ronroneo.

Trató de hacer memoria, trató de recordar lo que había pasado allá arriba hacia unas horas, pero todo fue tan rápido que no estaba seguro.

El torbellino había sido disipado por Ranma. Por un momento todo fue ruido y confusión, después se arriesgó a mirar y observó como Ranma estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. El mismo sintió aquel dolor, pero sabía que no estaba dirigido a él, por eso no lo sentía tan fuerte, de todas maneras, su cuerpo dolía y un ruido dentro de su cabeza le impedía pensar y moverse con libertad. Vio a las cuatro mujeres, los cuatro vientos, rodearlos. Ranma estaba a punto de morir, lo supo, pero aun así el trataba de tocar la mano de Akane, que estaba junto a él. Entonces vio a Mousse pasar.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó a Ranma, aunque no sabía de qué podía servir. Luego Mousse desplegó un arma que sacó de entre sus túnicas y la blandió con increíble velocidad y fuerza hacia las cuatro mujeres que rodeaban a Ranma, un brillo, una explosión y de pronto la sensación de dolor desapareció. Pudo moverse y observó como Rī –Měl, dando un grito de furia se abalanzaba sobre Ranma y Akane. Fue entonces cuando Shampoo se interpuso. Ryoga corrió hacia ellos.

—¡Ukyo, Konatsu! —en un instante los dos estuvieron a su lado, y tomaron a Ranma y a Akane. Ranma tenía fuertemente agarrada a su esposa de la mano, trataron de separarlos, pero fueron segundos perdidos.

—¡Ryoga! —escuchó decir a Mousse y entonces Ryoga supo que debían de escapar de ahí cuanto antes.

—¡ _ **Bakusai Tenketsu**_ **!**

La tierra comenzó a temblar. Ukyo y Konatsu se dejaron caer junto a Ryoga, protegiendo cada uno a Akane y Ranma. Ukyo gritó cuando sintió que el suelo a su alrededor comenzaba a elevarse,

Ryoga utilizó su técnica para crear un sólido domo de piedra que fue creciendo rápidamente alrededor de ellos. Los cinco quedaron protegidos y de inmediato comenzó a hacer el túnel que los llevaría a donde estaban ahora.

—Necesitan nuestra ayuda, Ryoga —declaró Mousse en voz baja, en tono persuasivo, trayéndolo de regreso de sus recuerdos.

—No —contestó Ryoga un segundo después —, podemos apañarnos solos, tenemos a Ranma, él nunca ha perdido una pelea. Él hará lo que sea por Akane, así que regresen por donde vinieron.

—No sabes lo que dices, Ryoga, no saben a lo que se enfrentan—continuó Mousse —Y aquello que vieron, aquel poder que sintieron, no es nada comparada a lo que puede hacer. Nada.

Ryoga cerró los ojos, debatiéndose. No confiaba en ellos, ni un poquito, ¿pero si lo que decían era verdad? ¿Ellos podrían ayudar a Akane? ¿De verdad esas mujeres que los habían atacado eran tan fuertes? Trató de pensar como Ranma, ¿qué haría él en una situación así?

Se escuchó un chispazo y una repentina e intensa luz inundó la cueva, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Ryoga parpadeó deslumbrado, tardó unos instantes en poder ajustar su vista a la nueva luz y fue cuando los vio.

Shampoo y Mousse estaban parados frente de él.

Un jadeo de sorpresa escapó de su garganta.

 **::**

 **::**

 ** _Tzu su_ _ku…_**

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _::_**

 ** _::_**

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí les traigo un episodio nuevo, esta vez no me he tardado tanto y estoy orgullosa de ello. Aunque fue un capítulo lleno de drama debo decir que disfrute un montón escribiéndolo, estuve inspirada y ojalá eso se note.

¡Agradezco infiniiiiiiiiiiiiitamente a DanisitaM, mi super Betareader, por ayudarme, darme ánimos y consejos! Lean su fic _**"Capturando tu corazón" ,**_ ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaltamente recomendado y divertido!

También agradezco a:

 _ **AzusaCT, 1Andrea11, Livamesauribe, A. R Tendo, Felicius, StaAkane, Haruri Saotome, LumLumLove, Demona 0, Revontuli Amin, Arialice, Maryconchita, , Mina Ain0, Haruchan05, Guest, DanisitaM, SARITANIMELOVE, iselaglezcam**_

Perdón por no contestar cada uno, prometo que el próximo no se me pasa. Agradezco muchísimo que me lean, me emociona saber que les está gustando.

Tengo una nueva cuenta en instagram: _**s_r_fanfic**_ ahí estaré publicando adelantos de capítulos e historias extras que haga y los dibujos e ilustraciones exclusivas de Ranma, espero verlos por allá ;)

¡Espero con ansias insanas sus reviews! Jajaja

¡Los leo!


	8. Nuevos y Viejos Enemigos

**::**

 **Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **::**

 **Hijos del Jade**

 **::**

Cap. 8

— Nuevos y Viejos Enemigos —

 **::**

 **::**

Cualquiera diría lo contrario, pero Rī –Měl era dueña de una paciencia casi ilimitada. Podía meditar y reflexionar de pie, con la vista fija en la nada, durante mucho tiempo.

Ahora, ella se encontraba en la copa de un árbol _Sugi_ que colindaba con la escuela _Furinkan_ y, debido a la altura del árbol, tenía una vasta panorámica de las calles aledañas. El aire mecía suavemente la precaria rama en la que estaba posada, pero ella parecía estar firmemente plantada, desafiando toda probabilidad.

El viento llevaba a Rī –Měl frases y palabras que ella escuchaba atentamente, por si alguna de ellas podía darles una pista o indicio de las personas a las que buscaba.

La gente allá abajo estaba vuelta loca. Cuando la policía japonesa había arribado a la _Furinkan_ , habían hecho un cerco de inmediato. Las clases se habían suspendido y decenas de curiosos se agolpaban frente a la reja para poder ver algo.

Los policías se arremolinaban alrededor de aquel agujero que se abría violentamente en la tierra, en medio del patio. Se rascaban las nucas y se miraban unos a otros, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Un grupo de hombres, que a Rī –Měl le habían parecido que estaba capacitados para aquella tarea, habían emprendido el descenso, sin embargo, habían salido más temprano que tarde moviendo la cabeza negativamente sólo reafirmando lo que Rī –Měl ya sabía: el túnel estaba firmemente obstruido a pocos metros de la entrada. Toneladas de roca cubrían el interior y no se podía quitar una piedra sin que cayeran veinte más, levantando una pátina de polvo imposible de respirar, agravado aún más con el peligro inminente de que el precario techo cayera sobre sus cabezas. Un hombre había arrojado unos papeles al suelo con frustración, Rī –Měl recogió del aire algunas palabras altisonantes.

Ella observó todo eso, cuando estuvo segura que aquellos de abajo no iban a poder aportar nada a lo que ella ya sabía cerró los ojos y se dispuso a oír.

El viento del este le llevó palabras y gemidos de amor, pero también lamentos y llantos.

El viento del norte notas de una estridente canción desconocida, eran gritos en lugar de cantos.

El viento del sur el llanto de un bebé y pequeños murmullos de desesperación por aquí y por allá.

El viento del oeste maldiciones, gritos y el ruido ensordecedor de multitudes, de acero crujiendo, moviéndose.

Rī –Měl frunció el ceño, odiaba aquellos sonidos; todo era tan ensordecer, tan volátil, tan…vulgar.

No quería estar ahí, pero tenía que cumplir su misión.

Abrió los ojos carmesíes y subió la mano derecha a la altura de su pecho. Observó al Dragón, el anillo de jade que le había quitado a aquella mujer. Frunció aún más el ceño y la boca, irritada que algo tan valioso hubiera estado en las manos de una simple e insulsa mujer. Que gran pecado.

Rememoró una vez más la imagen del último de los Yu-Ma. Su rostro confuso y lleno de ignorancia. Como Shampoo había dicho, era un hombre bastante atractivo. Podía entender la fascinación que su estúpida prima tenía con él, sin embargo, no justificaba todos aquellos años de mentiras y verdades a medias. La vida en la aldea, incluso su misma vida, había girado todo ese tiempo sobre el inminente matrimonio de Shampoo con el guerrero Yu-Ma. Y sin embargo…

Rimel apretó los puños y los dientes, las ramas comenzaron a moverse a su alrededor.

Todo había sido para nada, su sacrificio había sido por nada. Sintió la ira por la deshonra que había sufrido hacía tantos años y que seguía ardiendo como el primer día, y que incluso cada nuevo día encontraba un motivo para que siguiera creciendo.

¿No se suponía que Shampoo y su abuela habían viajado a Japón para reclamar la herencia? ¿No se suponía que las _Nüjiezu_ y el pueblo Yu-Ma cumplirían con la promesa que estaba hecha desde el albor de la humanidad? ¿No era el destino? ¿Acaso no estaba escrito?

Una súbita y feroz ventisca barrió con todo el lugar, haciendo que los hombres en el suelo gritaran de pánico, algunos, incluso, se tiraron al suelo con las manos en la cabeza. Cuando aquel viento pasó, los hombres subieron la vista al cielo, como si supieran dentro de sí que aquella ráfaga de aire no había sido normal.

Sin embargo, las copas de todos los árboles, recortadas sobre el cielo gris, se mecían solitarias, casi inocentemente, sin apenas hacer ruido.

 **:**

 **::**

 **:::**

 **::::**

—Quédate aquí, yo iré a investigar —dijo Ukyo a Konatsu.

Estaban parados en el límite de la cada vez más débil luz que daban las antorchas. Ukyo las observó con preocupación. Sabía que el aire se estaba agotando.

Llevaban sin moverse casi dos horas, decidió que ya habían esperado lo suficiente, si a estas alturas no los habían alcanzado, era probable que estuvieran a salvo por el momento. La urgencia por salir de esa cueva era cada vez mayor, si no se apresuraban, todos podrían morir bajo tierra. Ukyo se esforzaba por no caer en la desesperación e hiperventilar, sabía que de esa manera se agotaba aún más rápido el suministro de aire. Así que se obligó a mantener una respiración lenta y tranquila.

Pero, para hacer su angustia aún más grande, Ryoga había desaparecido inesperadamente y luego la tierra había comenzado a temblar para después parar tan inesperadamente como había empezado. No supieron interpretar si era buena o mala señal, pues sabían que esos movimientos los había causado la técnica de Ryoga.

—¡De ninguna manera! — protestó Konatsu, acaloradamente. Ukyo bufó, contando hasta diez, tratando de no exaltarse.

—Escúchame, tú eres más fuerte que yo. Debes de protegerlos a toda costa —señaló hacia Ranma y Akane, que estaban a unos pocos metros de ellos. Ranma, a pesar del fuerte tremor que había sacudido la tierra, haciendo que varias piedrecillas y polvo cayeran sobre ellos, no había dado muestras todavía de reaccionar.

—Si yo voy, puedo protegerlos a los tres —contestó el ninja dando un paso hacia la negrura absoluta del túnel. Ukyo chilló y lo tomó del brazo, reteniéndolo —. Veo bien en la oscuridad —informó Konatsu, creyendo que por eso Ukyo lo había retenido, ella parpadeó ante esa información.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó atónita. Konatsu asintió con la cabeza

—Mi madrastra me entrenó en todo tipo de técnica. A pesar de todo fue una gran maestra.

—¿Por qué nunca lo habías comentado? — preguntó Ukyo, curiosa.

—No creí que fuera necesario — explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Ukyo lo miró, evaluándolo.

—Eres todo un misterio, Konatsu —dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras, ladeando la cabeza, mirándolo como si nunca lo hubiera visto, luego sacudió la cabeza levemente y volvió a fruncir el ceño y adoptar voz de mando —. Pero sigues siendo mi empleado y estás a mis órdenes. Yo voy y tú te quedas. Fin de la discusión.

Konatsu torció el gesto, abrió la boca para decir algo y continuar con el debate cuando escucharon la voz de Ryoga que salía de la oscuridad

—Estamos tratando de pasar desapercibidos, ¿recuerdan? Su discusión de pareja se escucha a metros.

Ryoga caminaba hacia ellos, haciéndose su figura más clara conforme se acercaba a luz de las antorchas, se detuvo y los observó con la mano en la cadera, un poco molesto.

—¡No somos pareja! —gritó Ukyo con fervor, sonrojada, Konatsu la miró —Y tú eres el que hacía más ruido con todos esos movimientos de tierra, pedazo de idiota.

—Oye— dijo Ryoga frunciendo más el entrecejo al oír el insulto.

—¿Y a dónde has ido, por cierto? —lo interrumpió la mujer acercándose a él con su mal humor más que evidente.

Ukyo se sentía terriblemente miserable. No podía creer que su día se había convertido en una carrera por su vida, con ellos perdidos sabía dios en que parte de Japón, con Akane en un estado incierto y su amigo más antiguo casi catatónico. Tenía hambre, no había podido ni desayunar, necesitaba un baño para quitarse toda esa tierra y suciedad que tenía encima y ansiaba respirar aire fresco. El calor y opresión de la cueva estaban a punto de destrozar sus nervios. Y no quería ni pensar en su restaurante devastado y en toda la comida que se echaría a perder si no regresaba pronto. Las pérdidas serían catastróficas. Ahogó un gemido haciendo el pensamiento a un lado. Gracias al cielo que Konatsu estaba con ella, el ninja irradiaba tal calma y confianza que no sabía que hubiera hecho sin él a estas alturas. Así que Ukyo tomó aquella válvula de escape para poder descargar un poco de mal humor sobre Ryoga, pensando que se lo tenía merecido.

— ¡Nos hemos vuelto locos pensando que algo había pasado!

Ryoga tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco arrepentido.

—Lo siento, no pensé…

—¡Bah! No importa— dijo Ukyo interrumpiéndolo, cruzándose de brazos, lo miró de arriba abajo —. No parece que te haya pasado nada, así que dime, ¿porque diablos te largaste sin avisarnos?

Ryoga abrió la boca para contestar, pero una voz aguda, cargada de malicia lo interrumpió.

—Quien diría que después de tanto tiempo, seguirías siendo una mujer sin clase.

Los ojos de Ukyo estuvieron a punto de salir de sus órbitas al escuchar la voz. Le dio a Ryoga una breve mirada y este se la devolvió consternado.

Shampoo, con Mousse tras de ella, salió a la cálida luz de las antorchas.

Ukyo estuvo a punto de ponerse a gritar, ¡esto era lo único que le faltaba!, pero entonces miró bien a Shampoo y toda actitud belicosa quedó en segundo plano.

Con la misma figura espigada, aunque mucho más alta de lo que la recordaba, Shampoo estaba frente a ella; al observar el rostro de la amazona, un suave jadeo de sorpresa salió de su garganta sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Una cicatriz en forma de media luna creciente, blanca, irregular y abultada, que empezaba desde su sien izquierda, bajaba hasta casi el centro de su mejilla, haciendo que la fina ceja casi desapareciera en ese lado. Ukyo se preguntó en ese momento como era posible que no hubiera perdido el ojo por tal herida.

Shampoo sonrió sin humor al percatarse de la sorpresa de Ukyo. Llevó la mano hacia su cara y acarició suavemente la cicatriz.

Al ver aquel movimiento, Ukyo abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró, demasiado impresionada. Shampoo, la vanidosa Shampoo, la que proclamaba su belleza cada media hora. La que se jactaba de la hermosura de su rostro para lograr que los hombres comieran de su mano, la que utilizaba su cuerpo y atractivo para conseguir lo que quería. La que era la más hermosa de las prometidas de Ranma. Ahora ella…

—¿Sucede algo, Ukyo? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

Ukyo sacudió la cabeza y desvió la vista del rostro de Shampoo. Se dio cuenta entonces que Mousse estaba junto a ella, pero él tenía el rostro vuelto hacia abajo, por la poca luz y la posición, no podía ver bien sus facciones, las manos las ocultaba en las grandes mangas de su túnica; un escalofrío la recorrió cuando posó su vista sobre el aparente relajado cuerpo de Mousse.

Por el contrario, a su lado, Konatsu estaba tirante, parecía una cuerda a punto de reventarse. Sin poder evitarlo se encogió sobre sí misma y Konatsu se puso suavemente en frente de ella. Ukyo agradeció mudamente aquel gesto. Ella no era una chica débil, ni físicamente ni mentalmente, pero había algo en aquellos dos que la hacía querer gritar. No sabía que era y eso la asustaba y ponía terriblemente de malas a medias. Luego miró a Ryoga, él la observaba expectante. Lo tomó del brazo con demasiada fuerza y lo arrastró unos pasos para que la pareja de chinos no escuchara su conversación.

—¿Porque los has traído? —preguntó con voz baja y temblorosa que odió de inmediato.

Ryoga les dio un rápido vistazo antes de contestar. Shampoo los observaba con atención.

—Dicen que ellos pueden ayudar a Akane —dijo finalmente.

—¡Carajo! ¿Es que tú estás loco?, ¿no has visto como a duras penas pudimos salir vivos la última vez que los vimos? —siseó la mujer entre dientes, tratando de controlar su voz— ¿¡Y ahora los traes aquí!? ¡En el estado que estamos no duraremos ni medio minuto peleando contra ellos!

—No —contestó negando suavemente con la cabeza —. Creo que allá arriba ellos trataron de ayudarnos. No creo que nos quisieran hacer daño.

Ukyo lo miró durante unos segundos, moviendo la cabeza con impaciencia.

—Sigues siendo el mismo tipo crédulo de siempre, Ryoga.

—No, escúchame, siento que están diciendo la verdad. Creo que de verdad pueden ayudar a Akane.

—¡No estás pensando bien las cosas, Ryoga!

Ryoga estaba a punto de replicar, pero, por el rabillo del ojo, observaron pasar, decidida, a Shampoo. Se había casado de esperar a que ellos terminaran de hablar. Tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar y la primera que se movió fue Ukyo, corrió y la adelantó poniendo los brazos en cruz, impidiéndole caminar más.

—¿A dónde demonios crees que vas, gata?

Shampoo, frunció el ceño y su mirada se afiló sobre Ukyo.

—He matado a varios por mucho menos que ese insulto, cocinera.

Ukyo sonrió de lado, se estaba muriendo de nervios, pero de ninguna manera se iba a amedrentar ante Shampoo. Especialmente con ella.

—No me das miedo, gata —dijo arrastrando el sustantivo-adjetivo —. De una vez te digo que no te voy a dejar pasar.

—No soy la misma, Ukyo, no sabes con quien estas tratando ahora.

Ukyo se encogió de hombros, fingiendo una indiferencia que distaba mucho de sentir.

—Lo que seas ahora, lo que fuiste o lo que serás, me puede importar menos.

Konatsu llegó en ese momento y se colocó a su lado, haciendo un fuerte común contra Shampoo.

—¡Son unos estúpidos! —gritó Shampoo perdiendo los estribos — No saben nada de nada. ¡No tienen ni idea de lo que está pasando!

—Tienes razón, no sé qué está pasando, sólo sé que hasta esta mañana mi restaurante estaba intacto. Sé que hasta esta mañana Akane estaba bien — y ahora fue ella la que la miró con intensidad —luego apareciste tú y tu estúpida familia y todo se fue al diablo, ¿así quieres que confiemos en ti?

Shampoo recuperó su altivez, se cruzó de brazos, la miró alzando el mentón.

—No tienen opción. Si mí, créeme, se quedarán para siempre en esta sucia cueva.

De la garganta de Ukyo salió un sonido muy parecido a un gruñido y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, buscando pelea.

—¿¡Porqué mierda regresaste!? ¡Todo este tiempo sin ti estuvimos tranquilos! —recriminó haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.

—¿Cocinando tus insípidos panes? —Shampoo sonrió, cáustica

—¡Qué has dicho?

—Seguro es por eso que Ranma no se casó contigo—continuó Shampoo, mirándola de arriba a abajo—. Él solo te veía como si fueras un chico más que le daba comida gratis. ¡Siempre fuiste la que menos oportunidad tenía con Ranma!

— ¡Y tú siempre has sido una…!

—¡Basta, Ukyo! —intervino Ryoga, poniéndose entre las dos, mirando con severidad a su vieja amiga que ya abalanzaba sobre Shampoo —No es momento de viejas rencillas.

—¡No te entrometas, Ryoga! ¡Voy a poner a esta tipa en su lugar!

—¡No seas necia, tenemos que resolver esto civilizadamente! —intentó razonar, tratando de contener a duras penas la exaltación de Ukyo.

Shampoo seguía cruzada de brazos, observando los intentos de Ukyo para ir por ella, lo que hacía más que enardecer el animoso estado de Ukyo.

—¡Te olvidas que, para Shampoo y toda su gente, los golpes y derrotas es su forma de hacer las cosas? —Ukyo hizo fuerza para tratar de escapar del agarre de Ryoga.

—¡No es el momento! —exclamó Ryoga, batallando —¡Konatsu! ¡Ayuda! —gritó al ninja que se mantenía un poco aparte, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Siempre se había sentido superado cuando aquellas personas empezaban a comportarse así. Extendió un brazo inseguro hacia Ukyo y esta le lanzó una mirada amenazante que lo hizo retroceder de inmediato. Ryoga soltó una maldición y continuó luchando para tratar de contener a su amiga.

—¡Basta!

El grito se extendió por toda la cueva, y todos se quedaron callados y quietos. Alzaron la vista y se dieron cuenta que había sido Mousse quien habló. Hasta el momento se había mantenido aparte, pero ahora avanzaba decidido hacia donde estaba Ranma, postrado ante la durmiente figura de Akane.

Llegó a su altura y se quedó de pie, frente a ellos.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir en ese estado, Saotome?

Todos contuvieron la respiración, y miraron a Ranma, esperando su respuesta. Sin embargo, nada pasó. Ranma siguió con la cabeza gacha, su expresión oculta por el flequillo y tomando fuertemente la de su esposa entre las suyas, sin moverse.

Entonces Shampoo atusó su cabello y caminó hacia Mousse, pasó sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Ukyo. Esta apretó los dientes con rabia, se sacudió con fuerza del agarre que Ryoga todavía tenía sobre ella y lo miró.

—Si algo le hacen a Ran-chan y a Akane-chan, será toda tu culpa, Ryoga —después caminó hacia donde estaba Konatsu y se quedó junto a él, cruzada de brazos, observando con ceño fruncido la escena.

Ryoga jadeó bajito, frustrado. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su instinto de confiar en Shampoo y Mousse estuviera en lo correcto. Se acercó un poco más hacia ellos, dispuesto a saltar para defender a sus amigos en cuanto viera alguna actitud sospechosa por parte de los dos chinos.

— Está peor de lo que creí —dijo Shampoo con frialdad, mirando a Akane, luego miró a Ranma y frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesta —¿Crees que puedas hacer algo todavía por ella?

Mousse ladeó el rostro y entrecerró los ojos, fue hasta ese momento que Ryoga se dio cuenta de que no tenía sus lentes. ¿Habría recuperado la vista de algún modo? No parecía vacilar en sus movimientos como antes, cuando no los tenía.

—¿Crees que puedas alterar su flujo un poco? —preguntó Mousse a su vez, pensativo.

—Eso podría matarla, está muy débil —contestó Shampoo, con algo parecido al desprecio en la voz. Ryoga se movió un poco más.

—Lo sé, pero está muy quieta. No se mueve nada es como si…

—Estuviera muerta —terminó Shampoo por él. Mousse asintió simplemente con la cabeza —Supongo que podría revolver su energía para que puedas abrir sus canales…

Shampoo se hincó, y alargó la mano hacia el brazo que permanecía libre de Akane. Pero entonces, como un borrón, algo detuvo su avance.

—No toques —murmuró Ranma suavemente, luego alzó la vista y miró directamente a Shampoo, tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca— a mi esposa.

—¡Ran-chan! —exclamó Ukyo, cambiando su expresión de enojo por una de sorpresa en un solo segundo.

—¡Ranma! —Ryoga avanzó hacia ellos un par de pasos, descruzando los brazos.

Shampoo, inmutable, permaneció hincada, devolviendo retadoramente la mirada acerada de Ranma sobre ella. Dio una rápida mirada hacia sus puños y observó la sangre seca. Sonrió sin humor, duramente.

—Suéltala —habló Mousse —, solo queremos ayudar, Saotome.

—¡Y una mierda, Ran-chan! ¡No les creas nada! —gritó Ukyo tras ellos.

—¿Acaso quieres que tu querida esposa muera, Ranma? —preguntó Shampoo, sonriendo casi cruelmente —Creí que la querías mucho, qué harías lo que fuera por ella.

—No te atrevas…—exclamó Ranma en voz baja, apretando fuertemente la delgada muñeca de Shampoo.

—Me decepcionas, Ranma —gorjeó Shampoo, sin hacer una mínima mueca de dolor.

Ryoga observaba estupefacto la escena. Podía ver los tendones del brazo de Ranma en tensión, podía adivinar la fuerza con la que estaba apretando a Shampoo, sin embargo, esta parecía no sentir nada de eso. Subió la vista hacia Mousse, él permanecía impasible, sin ni un ápice de preocupación por la integridad de la mujer. ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

—Nosotros podemos ayudar a tu esposa, Saotome. Déjanos ayudar a Akane. Tú sabes que podemos hacer algo.

Ryoga se removió en su lugar, sintiendo que estaba a punto de salirse de su piel. Si las cosas no salían bien y hacían daño a Akane, no sabía cómo iba a poder vivir con la culpa.

Ranma, con la vista puesta siempre en Shampoo, frunció el ceño, debatiéndose.

Ukyo miraba todo con el semblante algo pálido. No se podía creer la desfachatez de aquellos dos, pero estaba segura que Ranma los mandaría directito al infierno. Pero, para su gran sorpresa, tras unos cuantos latidos de su corazón, que Ukyo pensó que sonaban estridentes en la cueva, Ranma dejó caer la cabeza y soltó a Shampoo. Esta de inmediato se puso de pie.

Ukyo abrió la boca para protestar, ¿de verdad Ranma iba a dejar que hicieran quien sabe que con Akane? Comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban ellos, pero Konatsu tomó su mano, reteniéndola. Ukyo volteó a verlo con sorpresa en la cara y luego se fijó en sus manos unidas. Cerró la boca y subió la vista de nuevo al rostro del ninja, este tenía semblante serio; Konatsu movió la cabeza negativamente un par de veces y Ukyo se mordió el labio. Observó de nuevo a Ranma que estaba inclinado sobre Akane, como si estuviera susurrándole algo al oído, muy suavemente. Shampoo estaba desdeñosamente de pie, con los brazos cruzados, observando de reojo a la pareja de esposos. Mousse seguía con la misma postura, con la cabeza un poco gacha y el rostro inexpresivo. Ukyo dejó salir el aire que estaba reteniendo y caminó hacia atrás, desandando el par de pasos que había dado. Apretó levemente la mano de Konatsu entre las suyas y quedaron así, los dos juntos, hombro con hombro, sin soltarse.

Ryoga caminó hacia Ranma y los demás. Se paró junto a Mousse.

—¿Qué es lo que van a hacer? —preguntó, demasiado nervioso para poder contener su curiosidad.

—Su ki está inmóvil —explicó Mousse —. Su energía no está fluyendo.

Ryoga frunció el ceño, desconfiado.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —interpeló, su tono sonó más brusco de lo que él deseó.

—Mousse sabe de lo que habla — le contestó Shampoo, agresiva, mirándolo con sus ojos carmesí chispeando de enojo. Ryoga dio un saltito en su lugar y de inmediato alzó las manos, mostrando las palmas, tratando de poner paz.

—Rī-Měl es una hábil manipuladora de energía — explicó Mousse, sin perder la calma, obviando la agresividad de Shampoo —Presionó puntos para bloquear todos los chakras de Akane. La he vis… ella lo ha hecho docenas de veces.

—¿Algo así como el Reiki? —preguntó Ukyo, muy en contra de su voluntad.

Ranma seguía inclinado sobre Akane, reacio a soltarla, aunque envaró la espalda, escuchando la plática.

—El Reiki es más que nada una filosofía de vida y solo muy pocos maestros pueden ser capaces de canalizar apropiadamente la energía; sin embargo, ellos usan el Reiki para sanar, Rī-Měl lo usa como una técnica de combate. Una técnica muy letal —Shampoo chasqueó entonces la lengua y desvió la mirada, molesta, todos le dedicaron una breve mirada de curiosidad.

—Y tú como sabes todo eso, ¿en todo este tiempo te dedicaste a ser maestro Reki o qué? —preguntó Ukyo, sin dejar de lado su tono cáustico. Mousse sonrió levemente.

—No soy maestro Reiki porque yo no me instruí en el Reiki como tal, pero digamos que, para alguien como yo, es mucho más fácil poder ver y manipular energías.

—¿Alguien como tú? —se interesó Ryoga —¿Eso quiere decir que Rī-Měl y tú son parecidos?

—Las _Nüjiezu_ son una comunidad bastante celosa de sus tradiciones. Ellos procuran casarse entre miembros poderosos para poder preservar su poder entre familias. Solo a ciertas excepciones —dijo Mousse señalando con la mano levemente a Shampoo, quien ignoró el gesto— les permiten casarse con sujetos extranjeros, siempre y cuando sean fuertes y puedan aportar más poder al linaje _Nüjiezu._

Ryoga, Ukyo y Konatsu parpadearon ante esa nueva información.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—Sí —asintió Mousse —casi todos en la estirpe estamos _Nüjiezu_ emparentados de una forma u otra. Mi familia y la de Rī-Měl tienen un familiar en común por parte de mi padre. Pero no me refería a eso cuando dije que a un sujeto como yo le es más fácil manipular energías.

—Ah, ¿no?

—No, Rī-Měl fue instruida desde pequeña en el arte. Es por eso que pareciera que es capaz de manipular el viento. En realidad, lo que ella hace es manipular su energía y la energía de lo que la rodea y manejarla a su antojo. Solo alguien con una preparación y un talento excepcional como el de ella puede lograr eso. No hay nadie que pueda superarla en el manejo de las energías.

—Pero ella tiene el _Fengshen Shang._ Pude reconocerlo.—dijo Ranma entonces, muy despacio, Ryoga, Ukyo y Konatsu disimularon un ligero sobresalto al oírlo hablar y se miraron entre ellos, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Shampoo, recargada en una pared con los brazos cruzados lo miró con frialdad, sin dignarse a contestar.

—¿Que es el _Fengshen Shang_? —preguntó Ryoga en voz baja a Ukyo, que parecía saber a qué se refería Ranma.

—El abanico del Viento Divino —contestó esforzándose por recordar exactamente cómo iba la historia que Ranma le había contado hace ya tantos años en su restaurante, entre _Okonomiyaki_ y _Okonomiyaki_ —. Después te cuento— le dijo también en voz baja.

—Esa es una reliquia divina que pertenece a la rama de su familia. Cuando tuvo la edad suficiente se lo pidió a la abuela de Shampoo. Manejar energía es algo agotador, incluso para ella, por lo que usa el _Fengshen Shang_ para complementar su técnica.

Mousse entonces se quedó en silencio como si no supiera si decir más o no. Los tres amigos volvieron a mirarse entre ellos, sabiendo que había algo de vital importancia que Mousse y Shampoo estaban guardándose.

—Y esas mujeres que estaban con ella, ¿quiénes son? —preguntó Ryoga sin poder contenerse, ansioso por saber más de a quién se enfrentaban. Su vapuleado orgullo de artista marcial lo hacía bullir de ansiedad por conocer más del enemigo—, ¿de verdad pueden manejar los vientos cardinales?

Pero, para su decepción, Mousse sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

—Ya lo hablaremos después, con más calma. Tenemos que empezar, no hay tiempo para más explicaciones.

—Que conveniente —bufo Ukyo con cierto retintín en la voz, a su lado Konatsu sonrió con incomodidad.

—Sigues siendo la misma de siempre, Ukyo —suspiró Mousse. Ukyo frunció el ceño, sin saber muy bien si tomar eso como un cumplido o un reproche. —Saotome, Akane no cuenta con mucho tiempo — Mousse se arremangó la túnica a la altura de los antebrazos—. Tenemos que empezar, tienes que soltarla.

Ranma no se movió, Mousse se acercó hacia él y le tocó el hombro con simpatía. Ranma alzó la cabeza hacia él, mirándolo por primera vez. Parpadeó.

—Prometo que haremos todo lo posible por ayudarla —dijo Mousse con voz suave, y el rostro fijo en la pared de enfrente.

Ranma, lo observó unos segundos más y luego asintió. Con una dulzura y delicadeza nada propia en él, que hizo que el corazón de Ukyo se contrajera de dolor, dejó el cuerpo de Akane sobre el irregular suelo.

—Necesitaremos que estés pendiente de las rocas, Ryoga—dijo Mousse volteando hacia él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó parpadeando.

—Esto se nos puede caer encima.

—¿Estas bromeando? —Ukyo, alarmada, se acercó a ellos — ¡No quiero ser enterrada con vida! ¿Por qué mejor no lo hacen en un lugar seguro?, Ryoga puede sacarnos de aquí y luego ustedes…

—No —habló Shampoo con voz dura y seca. Se había mantenido en un obstinado y desagradable silencio durante toda la explicación de su compañero— Ya te dije, mi prima es muy peligrosa y una mujer muy poderosa. Ella puede saberlo. No estamos lo suficientemente lejos, podría detectarnos apenas comencemos a manipular la energía de Akane. Es más seguro bajo tierra.

—Pero Ryoga no puede controlar la tierra, el hace estallar rocas.

—Él puede hacerlo —dijo Mousse sin más.

Ryoga se acercó a Ukyo y puso una mano en su hombro y la miró significativamente, tratando de tranquilizarla.

—¿Cómo lo saben? —preguntó él entonces a la pareja de chinos.

—Te vimos manipular la tierra allá arriba.

—Ese no fue el _Bakusai_ _Tenketsu_ de mi abuela —le dijo Shampoo mirándolo con seriedad — Has logrado perfeccionar y modificar la técnica que ella te enseñó.

Ryoga los miró un segundo más y asintió, dándoles la razón, sintiéndose internamente impresionado de que, solo con tan poco, ellos se hubieran dado cuenta a que punto su técnica había cambiado. Luego, sin decir más, observó analíticamente a su alrededor hasta que pareció encontrar el punto exacto que estaba buscando pues caminó unos pocos pasos a su derecha.

Ukyo observó sus movimientos, nunca se había dado cuenta de que Ryoga era mucho más musculoso que Ranma, y un poco más bajito. ¿Podría ser debido a la diferencia de entrenamientos y técnicas? Ryoga era robusto, estable y resistente como una roca. Mientras que Ranma era alto, elástico, sus músculos estaban perfectamente cincelados, no poseía ni un gramo de grasa lo que lo hacía terriblemente veloz. Se dio cuenta cuanto influía su nombre en él.

Sacándola de sus cavilaciones, Ryoga abrió levemente su compás de brazos y piernas, hasta adoptar una postura parecida al Caballo en Kung Fu. Dio un par de inspiraciones profundas con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose. Pasados unos instantes los abrió y asintió con la cabeza hacia Shampoo y Mousse, indicándoles que estaba listo.

Shampoo y Mousse se sentaron con las piernas en flor de loto. Shampoo en el costado derecho de Akane con Ranma enfrente de ella. Mousse, por su parte se sentó atrás de la cabeza de Akane.

—Voy a empezar —dijo Shampoo suavemente, cerró los ojos y alargó una mano hacia Akane dejándola a solo un par de centímetros encima del vientre de la mujer. El otro brazo lo dobló a la altura de su pecho, con la palma hacia arriba. Los hombros tensos y su postura rígida. De pronto abrió los ojos y miró directamente a Ranma —No vayas a tocarla —advirtió.

Ranma frunció el ceño ante la orden, pero no dijo nada.

Un silencio ominoso y un sentimiento de ansiedad se extendió por toda la cueva. El estómago de Ukyo se retorcía de nervios, trataba de apelar a todo su entrenamiento marcial, bastante oxidado, para poder templar su ansiedad y calmarse.

Pudo observar como Shampoo volvía a cerrar los ojos y de inmediato su cuerpo se encrespó aún más. Una ligera vibración, que Ukyo no pudo percibir hasta que escuchó a Ryoga afianzar más la posición, comenzó a retumbar por todo el lugar. Sin pensarlo se repego al cuerpo de Konatsu y el ninja de inmediato la abrazo, sin quitar la vista de Shampoo, Mousse y Akane.

Ranma, por su parte, mantenía los puños cerrados sobre los muslos, apretando los dientes, mirando sin parpadear el rostro de Akane. Subió la vista rápidamente hacia la mujer amazona, su rostro estaba grave, contraído. Un ligero resplandor comenzó a emanar desde el pecho de Shampoo, que pareció recogerlo con la palma que tenía extendida, después recorrió lentamente y bajó por el brazo que estaba sobre el cuerpo de Akane. La luz se iba haciendo más fuerte por momentos, así como el suave tremor se iba intensificando hasta ser un ruido sordo perfectamente audible.

Shampoo gruñó y su ceño se frunció un más, su concentración pareció intensificarse y entonces el cuerpo de Akane se sacudió, justo en ese mismo momento el tremor pasó a ser un temblor en toda la palabra.

Ryoga gruño y sus fuertes piernas las flexionó aún más, los brazos los estiró con las palmas de las manos apuntando directamente al suelo. Gruesas gotas de sudor comenzaron a bajar por su rostro y caían a su pecho, tensos sonidos guturales salían de su garganta evidenciando el tremendo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

La columna de Akane se curvó ligeramente hacia arriba mientras el resplandor que emanaba de Shampoo la alcanzaba.

Ranma gritó, cómo reflejo, estiró las manos hacia Akane, dispuesto a tomarla de nuevo en brazos.

—¡No! —gritó Shampoo, había abierto un ojo y lo miraba tras el flequillo. Su concentración flaqueó y la luz disminuyó en intensidad.

—¡No…Pares! —consiguió decir Mousse, dirigiéndose a Shampoo. Ranma volvió los ojos hacia él, pendiente de Akane, casi se le había olvidado. La misma expresión de esfuerzo que tenía Shampoo igualaba en su rostro. Mousse tenía las grandes manos rodeando la cabeza de Akane, con sus dedos largos y abiertos abarcaban casi toda la cabeza de la joven. Pero Mousse, por el contrario, parecía como si tuviera un imán en ambas manos y lucharan con fuerzas iguales para repelerse y él las mantenía juntas a base de pura fuerza. Los músculos de los brazos se marcaban sobre la tela de su túnica. Poco a poco lograba hacer más reducido el espacio entre sus manos y la cabeza de Akane, parecía como si tratara de introducir algo en ella. El avance era lento y cada poco sus dedos se abrían y se estiraban, como si aquella fuerza invisible estuviera ganando, pero el apretaba más y lograba avanzar pocos milímetros cada vez.

Ukyo quería mirar, pero el suelo y todo a su alrededor temblaba de tal manera que no pudo evitar gritar y cerrar los ojos fuertemente. Piedras caían aquí y allá, levantando humo, tronando peligrosamente sobre sus cabezas. Konatsu la envolvía ahora fuertemente en sus brazos, tratando de protegerla. Abrió los ojos y vio a Ryoga gruñir, el sudor le hacía surcos por la cara, llevándose la suciedad. Sus dientes rechinaban, su postura había cambiado, tenía la espalda encorvada, parecía estar soportando el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros a pesar de que físicamente no cargaba nada. Sus piernas estaban cediendo al cansancio y la potencia de lo que Ukyo sabía que estaba soportando: miles y miles de toneladas de piedras encima y alrededor de ellos. Una de las rodillas de su amigo claudicó, logrando que cayera pesadamente sobre ella, quedando hincado. Ukyo gritó y corrió hacia él, acuclillándose a su lado. Tomó la cinta que amarraba su largo cabello y, aunque estaba bastante sucia, la usó para limpiar de sudor el rostro de Ryoga; este abrió un ojo e hizo una ligera mueca de agradecimiento. Ukyo trató de sonreírle, pero no lo logró, se quedó a su lado, limpiando ocasionalmente las gotas de sudor, sintiéndose impotente de no poder ayudarle. Konatsu llegó junto a ella y los dos mantuvieron una guardia silenciosa junto a Ryoga mientras observaban lo que fuera que estaban haciendo Shampoo y Mousse con Akane.

—¡Algo me impide llegar a ella! — gritó Mousse tratando de hacerse escuchar en medio del estruendo de la cueva sacudiéndose. Sus manos estaban ahora muy separadas de sí, los pocos milímetros que había estado ganando los había perdido ya con creces —¡No quiere que la despierte!

—¡Tienes que hacerlo Mousse! ¡Tienes que hacerlo, me oyes! —rebatió Ranma con ojos enloquecidos, llenos de miedo —¡Nunca te perdonaré, si no lo haces!

—¡Es demasiado poder! ¡Demasiado! —secundó entonces Shampoo mirando a Ranma —¡Ya no puedo sentir nada de ella!

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Tienen que hacerlo, tienen que hacerlo!

—¡Ryoga! —chilló Ukyo, aterrada.

Ranma escuchó el grito de Ukyo y subió la vista. Ryoga que estaba casi con el rostro en el suelo, totalmente doblado sobre sí. Las manos le temblaban incontroladamente.

—¡No…puedo! ¡Ya no puedo más! —gimió Ryoga, más cansado de lo que nunca había estado en su vida.

—Akane, por favor, ¡reacciona! — gritó Ranma entonces, el cuerpo de la chica se estremecía ligeramente, pero ella no daba muestras de reanimarse. Sus ojos seguían obstinadamente cerrados.

Ranma estaba desquiciado, su mirada dilatada, las pupilas apenas contenían un punto negro, quería gritar, quería romper cosas. Sin embargo, solo podía ver y anhelar con todas sus fuerzas que lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo Shampoo y Mousse diera resultado. Si era cierto que la energía vital de Akane estaba detenida, eso podría explicar la extrema frialdad en su cuerpo. Tenía que agarrarse a esa posibilidad, lo que fuera, porque si no significaba que….

—¡VUELVE A MÍ! —vociferó Ranma por encima de todo el ruido, por encima de todo crujido, por encima de todo grito que daban sus amigos.

De inmediato la luz se hizo más fuerte y se expandió por toda la caverna, deslumbrándolos. Un viento con enorme fuerza, que salió directamente del cuerpo de Akane, los repelió a todos. Aún Ranma fue tomado por sorpresa y fue lanzado hacia atrás. Todos impactaron fuertemente en las paredes de las rocas, haciéndose daño.

La cueva había dejado de temblar, pero seguían cayendo aquí y allá piedras y polvo de las paredes.

En el suelo, Ranma parpadeó con fuerza tratando de luchar contra el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo. Movió la cabeza levemente de un lado a otro y siseó de dolor, sintió como algo viscoso y caliente escurría en su nuca, subió la mano y comprobó que tenía una pequeña herida en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Por un segundo no supo bien donde estaba, la contusión le impedía pensar con claridad. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza aguantando la punzada que vino con el movimiento… ¡Akane!

Abrió los ojos y alzó el rostro. Las antorchas estaban apagadas y desperdigadas por todo el lugar, pero la cueva aún estaba iluminada por una suave luz. Jadeó fuertemente y se incorporó lo más rápido que lo dejó su agotado y maltrecho cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Akane levitaba suavemente a pocos centímetros de la roca, en el mismo lugar. El resplandor dorado que salía de ella inundaba cálidamente el lugar, la rodeaba como una aureola. Era un fulgor agradable, armonioso y puro; pero al mismo tiempo intimidante, parecía ocultar un poder temible y supremo.

Ranma se detuvo a pocos pasos de ella, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Poco a poco los demás fueron levantándose y se unieron a él. La observaron largo rato, casi conteniendo la respiración.

Saliendo de su estupor, Ranma comenzó a caminar, acercándose a Akane. Se hincó y pasó las manos bajo su espalda, sin tocarla. Ranma sintió como la calidez de la luz que emanaba Akane lo llenaba por completo, por un momento sintió como si todos estuviera bien, como si no pasara nada. Se sintió tan en paz que observó el rostro de Akane con una sonrisa.

Luego, muy suavemente, el cuerpo de Akane fue bajando hasta que estuvo firmemente afianzada en los fuertes brazos de Ranma, la recibió apretándola contra de sí. La luz en el cuerpo de Akane poco a poco fue menguando y al mismo tiempo, la tierra comenzó a temblar nuevamente.

Ranma volteó hacia Ryoga, con una serenidad que los asombró.

—¿Puedes sacarnos de este lugar, Ryoga?

Ryoga, que había estado desfalleciendo hacía solo unos instantes, asintió con la cabeza; incapaz de decir una sola palabra al percatarse de que sus fuerzas parecían haberse recobrado de la nada. Se acercó a una pared abriendo y cerrando sus puños con extrañeza. No sentía ninguna clase de dolor ni cansancio en su cuerpo.

La luz en Akane se iba apagando poco a poco y la cueva se volvía inestable cada vez más, así que se apresuró.

— _Bakusai_ _Tenketsu_ — gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Finalmente, la cueva colapsó, el estruendo fue terrible. El humo que se levantó pudo verse a kilómetros en la región de _Musashimurayama_.

 **:**

 **::**

 **:::**

 **::::**

El viento del este le trajo, por fin, lo que ella esperaba escuchar. Conforme avanzaba velozmente por los cielos de la ciudad, escuchaba conversaciones de lo anormal que había sido aquel pequeño pero poderoso temblor. Tanto, que la tierra se hundió en un enorme socavón debido a un extraño túnel que se había formado bajo la ciudad. Afortunadamente todo había pasado cerca de parque _Nokayamita_ , por lo que solo unas cuantas cabañas e infraestructura del parque había sido afectada. La gente había sido alertada debido a los constantes temblores que se habían dado minutos antes y habían huido del lugar.

Manipulando su energía Rī –Měl llegó al extremo del túnel del que estaba en Nerima. Y se posó nuevamente sobre la rama de un árbol.

Un tenue vientecillo se formó sobre la tierra y barrió delicadamente toda el área. Cuando el viento fue hacia ella, introduciéndose en su piel, sonrió. Sus nuevos y viejos enemigos ahora estaban juntos.

Por fin las cosas estaban sucediendo.

::

::

 _ **Tzu su**_ _ **ku…**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **::**_

 _Fengshen Shang_ Tomo 29 parte 6 de un tomo _tankobon_ tradicional. El abanico que Cologne de da a Akane para pelear contra Pink y Link, enemigas de Shampoo.

 _ **::**_

 _ **::**_

 **¡Hola!**

Uff más de dos meses sin actualizar, pero damnn, como pasa el tiempo de rápido cuando eres adulto. ¡¿Mi año, donde se fue mi año?! En fin, aquí sigo, y aquí seguiré. Había prometido que este capítulo iba a estar más largo, y escribí mucho más, pero siento que hay demasiada información y he tenido que recortarlo, no quiero saturarlos. Lo bueno de eso es que ya tengo avanzado un poco más, esperemos que la Musa y las circunstancias sigan siendo favorables para la escritura.

Como siempre, agradezco a DanisitaM por ayudarme a sobrellevar todo esto, por corregir y darme sus objetivos comentarios. Lovya gurl!

 **También agradezco a:**

 **Akanita87:** Siento el retraso, ¡espero que este capítulo te guste!

 **Demona0:** Gracias, tendré en cuenta tu comentario para Ukyo. En el próximo capítulo sabremos mucho mas de Shampoo y Mousse. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

 **Livamesauribe:** ¡Ya se! Drama, drama, estoy un poco insegura, pero veamos qué pasa. ¿te gustó este capítulo?

 **Felicius:** Akaneeee! Yo sufro por ellos, muchooo, pero al final la luz se verá, lo prometo. ¡Muchas gracias por escribir!

 **AzusaCT:** Lov ya, querida Miladis. (emoticón de carita mandando besito)

 **1Andrea11:** Le pediré disculpas a Ranma, realmente está pasándolo mal, lo amo, pobrecito. Espero que te siga gustando el fic, ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

 **Maryconchita:** Dice Dani que se me dan los cliffhangers…y sí. Je, je, je es un don. Wiii ¿Te gustó el cap?

 **Emilu** : Jajaja, gracias por leerlo (muchos, muuuuchos emoticones de ojitos llorosos). ¡Gracias por tu review!

 **Mina Aino:** ¡Laaaameeento la demora! Realmente me siento mal por Ranma, todo tiene su porqué… ¡Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también! ¡Gracias por escribir!

 **Kariiim:** Yeiiii ¿Te ha gustado el cap? Ahhh muero por saber que opinan.

 **StaAkane:** ¡Adoro tus reviews! Ya te lo había dicho en el PM. Todas las dudas se irán resolviendo poco a poco, pero dime ¿Te ha gustado el cap?

 **Sweet Alaska:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! No sabes cómo me alegra que les guste lo que escribo, me hace querer mandar al diablo el trabajo y escribir y escribir, pero no puedo snif, snif. Ojalá este cap te haya gustado.

 **Caro:** ¡Hola! Solo te puedo decir que si, en el fic ellos tienen 28. ¿Te gustó el cap?

 **Gin:** ¡Hola! Gracias a ti por leer y por dejarme review, me alientan mucho a seguir. Espero te guste el cap!

 **Iselaglezcam:** Gracias por escribir, y que bueno que te guste la historia, aún queda mucho pero poco a poco sabremos que ondita. ¿Te ha gustado el cap?

 **Ziram:** Jajaja, los cliffhangers son un don jajaja, no, lo siento. Realmente me emociona que les guste la historia. ¿Te gustó cap?

 **Iwaya Sun:** ¡Hoooooola! (Grititos de emoción) Muchas gracias por ponerle tanta atención a mi historia. La verdad es que si voy soltando pequeñas pistas a lo largo de los cap pero la información vital me la guardo para mí jajajaja. Dicho esto lamento tanto la espera, fueron varios meses pero ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado. Quería hacerlo mucho más largo, pero era demasiada información, no quería que se revolvieran o se aburrieran. Prometo que no volveré a tardar tanto en actualizar. ¡Por lectoras como tú es que vale la pena todo esto! ¡Muchas muchas gracias nuevamente!

 **Haruri Saotome** : ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! Lamento muchísimo la demora y ojalá este cap te haya gustado.

 **FlynnChan:** ¡Hooola! Muchas gracias, de verdad lamento que tengas que esperar tanto, lo siento, pero a veces de verdad que no podía con mi alma y llegar a escribir en ese estado no es bueno para Musa, Trataré con todas mis fuerzas porque no vuelva a pasar. ¿Te ha gustado el cap? ¡Gracias por escribir!

 **SARITANIMELOVE:** Yo estoy igual, pobre Ranma, me siento mal por hacerlo sufrir de esta manera, pero todo será para bien, lo prometo. ¡Gracias, gracias , graaaacias por escribir siempre!

 **Nancyriny:** Lamento la tardanza T_T si sigo así ya nadie me va a leer jajaja ¿te gustó el cap?

 **Kaysachan:** Ayyyy, gracias por leer mi historia Guiss. Realmente valoro su opinión. T_T ¡Muerte a las bitches del aire!

 **Guest:** ¡Holaaaa y gracias!

 **Tear Hidden** : ¡Hola! De nuevo por aquí te agradezco tanto, debo confesar que tu review me hizo agarrar el impulso necesario y sentarme a escribir. Realmente espero que valga la pena el cap y te siga gustando la historia. Infinitas gracias por tus palabras, me ayudaron como no tienes idea.


	9. Leyendas Vivientes

**::**

 **Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **::**

 **Hijos del Jade**

 **::**

Cap. 8

— Leyendas Vivientes —

::

 **::**

 _Quítate el pelo de las orejas, deja de pensar en tonterías y escucha con atención._

 _Esta es la historia de nuestro pueblo, de nuestro orgullo. Una historia que no debe de ser olvidada, una historia que nos da identidad como guerreras y como mujeres. Esta historia me la contaba mi bisabuela y a ella se la contó su bisabuela y así como yo, que soy tu bisabuela y la estoy contando ahorita para ustedes, algún día cuando su belleza y juventud sea un recuerdo lejano, pero estén llenas de sabiduría y fuerza, se la contaran a sus propias nietas y bisnietas, las futuras líderes_ Nüjiezu _, porque la sabiduría, el poder y el mando se transmite únicamente de bisabuela a bisnieta. Porque el legado de las mujeres_ Nüjiezu _nunca debe morir._

 _Hace miles y miles de años, cuando aún faltaban siglos para que surgiera la primera_ Dinastía Xia, Nüwa _, la Diosa Creadora, ya había modelado al ser humano y los primeros habitantes paseaban por China. Al principio, el ser humano era cordial el uno con el otro, pero pronto el demoniaco Dios_ GongGong _, en su ira por no haber conseguido el Trono del Cielo, hizo que la perversidad entrara al corazón de los hombres y corrompió a muchos de ellos. Entonces, los seres humanos comenzaron a ser crueles, viles, no solo con sus iguales, si no con todos los seres vivos que habitaban con ellos la tierra._

Nuwa _observó esto llena de tristeza, pues sabía que sus creaciones eran imperfectas, sus corazones demasiado estrechos, sus mentes demasiado simples y sus vidas demasiado efímeras; fue entonces que, para que fueran dignos de poder ascender, las almas pecadoras que habían muerto tocadas por el mal, Nüwa dispuso que reencarnaran una y otra vez hasta que todos los pecados hubieran sido borrados de su alma._

 _Sin embargo, el poder de_ Gong Gong _era muy grande y la tierra pasó tanto tiempo sumida en el caos y terror, que aquellas almas morían una y otra vez en pecado e, incluso, algunas de ellas cada vida era peor que la otra._ Nüwa _, temerosa de que todos sus hijos fueran totalmente corrompidos y no hubiera salvación para ellos, pues su padre, el Emperador de Jade, se encontraba meditando para poder vencer el mal que amenazaba con apoderarse de la tierra y los cielos, pidió ayuda a_ Xiwangmu, _la Reina Madre del Occidente y a uno de los Tres Puros_ , Yù Qing, _El Puro de Jade._

 _El Puro de Jade le entregó a_ Nüwa _un anillo de jade en forma de Dragón. La Diosa Creadora meditó mucho tiempo para saber que criatura era lo suficientemente pura, leal y noble; digna de llevar aquel preciado y poderoso regalo. Y así un día, paseaba por una planicie cuando observó a una manada de caballos negros. A la cabeza iba el más grande de todos, musculoso, poderoso, tenaz y veloz. Lo llamó y el caballo, impetuoso, llegó obediente junto a ella,_ Nüwa _le preguntó si estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo aquella tarea y el caballo, sin dudar, aceptó._

 _El caballo se transformó en un hombre alto, fuerte, de larga cabellera negra, brillante como crin. Para diferenciarlo de otros hombres comunes,_ Nüwa _le dio ojos azules, como el cielo bajo el cual corría aquel día bajo su forma de caballo. Después, toda la manada se convirtió en hombres fuertes, veloces de ojos azules, temerarios e inteligentes, como su líder y a_ Nüwa _, le juraron devoción y fidelidad eterna, la Diosa Creadora los llamó_ Yu-Ma.

 _Por su parte, La Reina Madre de Occidente llamó al_ Fénix _para que le trajera uno de sus Melocotones Eternos y lo entregó a_ Nüwa _._

 _La Diosa Creadora viajó setecientos días hasta encontrar el lugar adecuado para plantar la semilla del melocotón. Llegó a una montaña de roca blanca, oculta en las inmensidades del Bayan Har, bajando acantilados y peligrosos barrancos que ningún hombre podría cruzar, llegó a una caverna que, enterrada en lo más profundo de la montaña, guardaba un lago en su interior; en medio del lago un pequeño islote parecía flotar solitario y ahí plantó el melocotón._ Nüwa _meditó cien años sentada a un lado de aquella pequeña rama hasta que finalmente la primera flor brotó de las ramas del árbol._

 _Antes de que abriera, Nüwa tomó aquella flor amorosamente en ambas manos y dándole un suave beso la depositó sobre el verde pasto, la flor poco a poco fue abriendo a los primeros rayos del sol y de ella, entre pistilos y polen nació la primera mujer Nüjiezu. Le preguntó si estaba dispuesta a cumplir su voluntad y la primera mujer amazona respondió, sin dudar, que sí y Nüwa le entregó el símbolo de la Diosa Madre de Occidente._

 _Nuwa vistió a la primera mujer Nüjiezu con los pétalos de la flor de la que había nacido, y después esperó a que las siguientes flores brotaran del árbol, una por día, hasta que cien flores se convirtieron en mujeres._

 _Aquellas mujeres eran de dulce piel tersa, como de melocotón, mejillas sonrojadas y ojos grandes y hermosos que iban desde el carmesí hasta el rosa de los pétalos suaves; delicadas y femeninas, pero al mismo tiempo duras como diamante, de voluntad inquebrantable y fuerza sobrehumana._

Nüwa _después escondió el lugar en el que estaba aquel árbol perenne para que nunca pudiera ser encontrado._

 _A los dos pueblos juntos, los_ Yu-Ma _y las_ Nüjiezu _, la Diosa Creadora les enseñó el arte del ataque y los instruyó en el Tao. Durante los miles de años que los demonios lucharon por el control de la tierra, mientras el mismísimo Emperador de Jade, luchaba en el Cielo contra el demonio, los_ Yu _-_ Ma _y las_ Nüjiezu _lucharon en la tierra contra los hombres que habían sido corrompidos por los demonios, impartiendo justicia y orden por los cuatro sentidos cardinales. Combatiendo yokais y hombres malvados por igual._

 _Luego, Gong Gong, el Demonio, fue vencido por el Emperador de Jade y se retiró de la tierra, pero el mal en los corazones de los hombres persistió._

 _Poco a poco, los dioses se retiraron de la tierra y volvieron al cielo, Nüwa fue una de las últimas deidades en ascender a las estrellas. Antes de irse llamó a sus dos pueblos y aquellos que quisieron fueron relevados de su deber. Casi todos los Yu-Ma volvieron a ser caballos pues ansiaban su antigua naturaleza, el correr libres y desbocados por las praderas nuevamente y varias de nosotras, cansadas de la malicia y depravación de los hombres volvieron a ser flores. Sus pétalos se marchitaron y Nüwa las lanzó al cielo entre lágrimas._

 _Los Yu-Ma que quedaron se desperdigaron siendo emisarios de los preceptos de la Diosa Creadora, impartiendo justicia, luchando por el débil y socorriendo al que necesita ayuda._

 _Miles de años pasaron después de aquellas terribles batallas y la hazaña de aquellos dos pueblos fue quedando poco a poco en el olvido, volviéndose meramente una leyenda._

 _Precedidas por su belleza las Amazonas que quedaron en la tierra, fueron codiciadas por emperadores, reyes y príncipes, que lucharon contra ellas por el derecho de ganarlas. Las Nüjiezu se refugiaron cerca de la montaña blanca que las vio nacer,_ Amesores _, protegiendo y custodiando aquel secreto que guardaba en lo más profundo._

 _Los hombres, lujuriosos y ansiosos del poder que conllevaba tener a una amazona como consorte, no permitieron que nuestro pueblo quedara en el olvido, pero si nuestros orígenes y la importancia que tuvimos en los albores de los tiempos._

 _Los Yu-Ma, sin embargo, fueron olvidados, nadie, salvo nosotras, recordamos aquel valiente pueblo, y no debemos olvidarlos, es nuestro deber recordarlos, pues la historia de los Yu-Ma y las amazonas no ha terminado aún._

Shampoo despertó ese día, su último día en Nerima con aquella historia girando en su cabeza. Recordaba haberla escuchado muchas veces cuando era niña. Su abuela solía contarla mucho a ella y a su prima Ri-mel, como si quisiera que las niñas se la grabaran; a veces agregaba más detalles, a veces menos, pero en esencia era la misma historia.

De niña le había hecho mucha ilusión el saber que las mujeres de su familia descendían de flores, ¿acaso había algo más romántico para una niña de ocho años?

Oh, amaba tanto aquella leyenda.

Cuando creció la historia dejó de poseer el embrujo mágico que tenía para ella siendo niña, y pasó simplemente a un conocimiento relegado al interior de su cabeza.

Fue cuando conoció a Ranma, el varón, y observó aquellos ojos azules tan poco comunes, que la recordó, pensó de inmediato en los Yu-Ma. Eran tantas cosas en Ranma que le recordaban aquella leyenda que la ilusión infantil volvió a ella de golpe.

Y se enamoró. Oh, cuanto se enamoró.

Cuando tuvo que volver a China, tras la primera desilusión, al darse cuenta cuanto amaba Ranma a aquella escandalosa y violenta chica, tenía el corazón roto.

Al principio no quiso contar a nadie por qué regresaba sin cumplir con la ley del Beso de La Muerte. Pero finalmente, sucumbió al peso del dolor y entre llantos contó todo a su bisabuela.

Su bisabuela que, cuando Ranma había derrotado a Shampoo en aquel torneo no estaba en la aldea, estaba lejos entrenando a su prima Ri-Mel la obligó a hablar. Y Cologne escuchó atentamente. Le hizo preguntas, muchas, y finalmente cuando sintió que Shampoo por fin le había dado todos los detalles se retiró. Shampoo la observó salir y no volvió a ver a su abuela durante varias semanas.

—¿Qué le has dicho a la bisabuela? —preguntó un día su prima Ri-Mel. Llegó a su casa abriendo la puerta con una ráfaga de aire.

Shampoo frunció el ceño al verla. Su prima y ella no se llevaban muy bien, después de todo cada una era candidata para convertirse en la futura líder de las _Nüjiezu._ En cierta forma, eran rivales. Shampoo creía que todo dependía de quien lograra ser la más fuerte. Ri-Mel era tan solo un año más grande que ella, pero por ello era la gran favorita y todos la trataban con deferencia. Shampoo poseía más habilidades de pelea: en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo Ri-Mel no podía hacer nada contra ella; también Shampoo era mucho más hermosa que su prima, muchos decían que era tan hermosa como las leyendas hablaban de las primeras mujeres flor; pero Ri-Mel poseía el talento del manejo de las energías…

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dijo Shampoo después de mirarla brevemente, volviendo su atención al _Dao_ que estaba puliendo en ese instante.

—¡La bisabuela ha dicho que mi entrenamiento queda suspendido! —gritó Ri-Mel.

Shampoo simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin mirarla.

—Por algo será.

—¡Mírame cuando te esté hablando! —espetó Ri-Mel lanzando todos los objetos que estaban a su alrededor despedidos por la furia de su energía.

Shampoo alzó la vista y sus ojos brillaron de furia, tomó con una mano el _Dao_ y se levantó encarándola sin decir una sola palabra, lista para pelear.

—Basta.

Las dos parpadearon al escuchar aquella voz. Voltearon de inmediato hacia la puerta y observaron la menuda figura de su bisabuela, suspendida sobre su bastón como era su costumbre.

—Shampoo, ven conmigo.

Shampoo asintió y dio una leve mirada con una sonrisa de suficiencia a Ri-Mel y avanzó hacia su abuela. Su prima palideció y corrió también hacia la puerta, alcanzándolas.

—¡Bisabuela! ¡Necesito continuar con mi entrenamiento! ¡Por favor!

—Ya te he dicho que no va a ser posible que yo continúe entrenándote —contestó Cologne con voz ausente, un poco impaciente, sin dejar de avanzar —Tu madre se hará cargo. Tengo que encargarme de un asunto importante.

—¡¿Y porque te la llevas a ella?! —gritó señalando a Shampoo. En este punto ya había varias personas de la aldea que estaba observando aquella discusión, murmurando y cuchicheando entre ellas —¡Exijo una explicación, bisabuela!

—No tengo porque justificar mis acciones ante ti, bisnieta —respondió Cologne, deteniéndose y mirándola con enojo. Ri-Mel se detuvo de inmediato, pocas veces la ira de su abuela había sido dirigida hacia ella y siempre, siempre la llamaba por su nombre, como a una igual, era la primera vez que la llamaba bisnieta en público; se quedó quieta en su lugar, más pálida que antes. Cologne se fijó en las personas que estaban a su alrededor y sacudió la cabeza—. Después entenderás todo. Apresúrate, Shampoo —dijo simplemente y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Shampoo observó por última vez el rostro de su prima; Ri-Mel le devolvió el gesto con desprecio, después le dio la espalda y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta. Entonces observó a la gente que la veía y en sus rostros había cierta apreciación que nunca había visto, por un momento no supo que era lo que esa mirada le recordaba, hasta que cayó en cuenta que así era como veían a su prima, a la que creían que era la futura líder. En ese momento entendió que Cologne prácticamente la había elegido, y el arrebato de su prima solo había empeorado las cosas, pues había obligado a Cologne a escoger sobre una de ellas en público.

Shampoo sonrió, sacó el pecho y sintiéndose mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido desde que había vuelto de Japón, siguió a su abuela sin saber que dentro de muy poco volvería a ver de nuevo a su futuro esposo.

Fueron a Jusenkyo y ahí su bisabuela la entrenó de nuevo. Se convirtió en gata. Luego viajaron a Japón e hicieron lo imposible para hacer de Ranma su esposo.

A veces se desesperaba, pues a ella la vida del restaurante no le gustaba mucho. Tenían que vivir de algo mientras estuvieran en Japón, pero el restaurante era tremendamente exitoso y muchas veces permanecía varios días recluida trabajando sin poder ver a Ranma. Su abuela, por el contrario, parecía que tenía todo el tiempo por delante, muchas veces, le parecía que su abuela estaba esperando algo, no sabía que. Pero cuando ella le increpaba que no podía salir a ver a Ranma por culpa del trabajo su abuela le daba un sermón, varias analogías de gente grande y la obligaba a seguir esperando. De vez en cuando la secundaba en sus locos planes que implicaban pócimas, hilos rojos. Pero más parecía que su abuela, lo que quería, era entrenar a Ranma.

Muchas veces meditó sobre aquello, llegó a la conclusión que su abuela quería a un yerno fuerte y poderoso, y por eso hacia todo aquello. Eso la tranquilizó un poco y luego…

…aquel último día, que no sabía que era el último empezó como cualquier otro: golpear a Mousse, preparar comida, entregas, servir platos, preparar más comida, más entregas, regañar a Mousse por romper vajilla. Ranma ya había salido de la preparatoria, por ello ya no podía fingir que lo encontraba en la mañana cuando iba a hacer entregas. Lo veía mucho menos y eso a veces la sacaba de quicio. Ocasionalmente iba a la casa de los Tendo para verlo, pero casi nunca lo encontraba. Siempre estaba entrenando o viajando a algún torneo o que sabía ella. Y lo peor de todo, era tener que soportar las maneras frías, pero corteses de Nodoka. Shampoo no era tonta, sabía que Nodoka prefería a Akane por sobre cualquiera de ellas y aunque hacía lo imposible por conquistarla a través de platillos gratis como a su hijo, y con palabras zalameras no parecía funcionar. Aquel día utilizó una entrega que había sido cerca del dojo para pasar a ver rápido a Ranma. Nodoka la encontró a mitad de la calle, mientras pensaba entrar a escondidas a la casa, no pensaba arriesgarse a que le negaran la entrada.

—Hola, Shampoo —oyó la voz de Nodoka, justo cuando estaba por saltar la barda. No la había oído, cuando quería aquella mujer parecía también toda una artista marcial.

—¡Hola suegra! —saludó con su voz más alegre, fingiendo que no estaba a punto de traspasar la propiedad.

Nodoka sonrió y Shampoo supo que no la había engañado ni un ápice.

—Mi hijo está dando clase, te agradecería que no lo interrumpieras.

—Shampoo no interrumpir a _airen_. Shampoo solo querer verlo.

—Es una clase muy importante, ¿sabes? El torneo está a la vuelta de la esquina y necesita darle toda su atención a los alumnos —Nodoka la miró intensamente, tan intensamente que Shampoo dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Ah, cla- claro, Shampoo entender y yo, bueno…

—Le diré a mi hijo que viniste a verlo —le dijo con una sonrisa condescendiente que a la jovencita le heló la sangre.

Shampoo parpadeó rápidamente, y con movimientos acartonados solo atinó a hacer una descompuesta reverencia y arrancó a correr hacia su bicicleta. Llegó a su casa con la moral bastante baja. Por suerte el restaurant ya había cerrado y aquella era la última entrega del día. Mousse estaba lavando los trastes, entró con cuidado para que no la viera y empezara con sus desesperantes intentos de llamar la atención y subió a su habitación.

No vio a su abuela por ninguna parte, pero no estaba de ánimos de hablar con alguien. Ella, por lo regular, no era alguien que se dejara abatir por las circunstancias, aunque no lo quisiera admitir habían sido muchas veces las que había sufrido desplantes por parte de Ranma, y nunca se había dado por vencida, pero últimamente aquellas negativas pesaban un poco más en ella. Se echó en su cama, sin prender las luces y reflexionó. Estaba a punto de cumplir diecinueve años. En su sociedad eso significaba que ya podía casarse, pues desde los tres años hasta los dieciocho estaba reservados para el entrenamiento. Pero ella al ser princesa y futura líder, era su deber el buscar un buen esposo para continuar con el linaje. Por ello le habían permitido salir de la aldea con la condición de que continuara su entrenamiento.

Suspiró.

Ella estaba orgullosa de su herencia, de su pueblo y de su historia. Pero no podía negar que a veces deseaba ser solo una chica más. Ir a la escuela, salir a citas solo por diversión. Muchos hombres que venían al restaurante le pedían citas, bastantes, eso elevaba su vanidad. Adoraba sentirse así de deseada, le gustaba provocar los celos de Mousse fingiendo que de verdad gustaba de aquellos hombres, pero la verdad era que su abuela le había prohibido terminantemente aceptar aquellas citas. Ella no podía salir con hombres porque estaba en entrenamiento y sólo había un hombre por el que podía romper la regla. Pero, desafortunadamente, aquél hombre parecía no estar interesado en citas…al menos no con ella. Su estado de ánimo cayó aún más al formarse ese pensamiento

No supo cuando se durmió, la despertó la tensa voz de Mousse, quien la sacudía y llamaba, instándola a despertarse.

—¡Móusse, ¿qué haces en mi habitación?! —chilló indignada en mandarín, despierta a medias.

—¡Lo siento, pero tenemos que salir! —dijo Mousse tomándola de la mano, jalándola.

—¡Suéltame! ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?

—Por favor, Shampoo, tenemos que salir de aquí, no tardan en venir.

—¿De qué hablas? —Shampoo se fijó en su reloj de mesa— Son las dos de la mañana, pato loco. Sal de mi habitación, tengo sueño.

—No por favor, Shampoo…—dijo Mousse volviendo a agarrar la muñeca de la chica, en ese momento una daga atravesó la pared con fuerza y violencia, hiriéndola en el brazo. Ella gritó, todavía no acababa de entender que había pasado, pero su cuerpo ya estaba actuando por sí mismo. Con un movimiento rapidísimo, había salido de su cama dando un mortal hacia atrás.

Cayó con la guardia puesta, pero Mousse la tomo nuevamente de la mano y la jaló hacia la puerta. En un dos por tres bajaron las escaleras y salieron por la puerta trasera que daba hacia un callejón. Otras tres dagas cayeron donde un segundo antes habían estado sus cabezas. Shampoo volteó tratando de ver quien los atacaba, pero Mousse la tomó una vez más de la mano y la obligó a saltar encima de la barda y seguir corriendo.

—¡Mousse! —gritó, pero el joven no le hizo caso, iba totalmente concentrado en el camino guiándola, aún tomada de la mano, Shampoo observó hacia atrás, pero nadie los seguía.

Corrieron por quince minutos más y fue cuando Shampoo se dió cuenta que estaban saliendo del barrio, y Mousse parecía no tener intenciones de parar en cualquier momento.

—¿Mousse que está pasando? —. No hubo respuesta. Enojada, se detuvo y jaló su mano para liberarse del agarre del muchacho. Perdió momentáneamente el equilibrio y tuvo que saltar del techo hacia la acera para recuperarse. Al siguiente segundo Mousse estaba ya con ella.

—Tenemos que seguir, Shampoo, tenemos que irnos de Japón.

Shampoo frunció el ceño.

—¿Irnos de Japón, por qué? ¿Dónde está mi bisabuela?

—No hay tiempo que perder, pueden venir en cualquier momento —hizo amago de querer volver a tomarla de la mano, pero Shampoo ya estaba preparada y quitó de forma violenta su brazo.

—¡No! ¿Qué te crees para tocarme de esa manera? ¡No iré a ningún lado hasta que me digas que demonios está pasando!

—Por favor, confía en mí. Ellos tienen a tu bisabuela. ¡Tenemos que irnos!

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —Shampoo se cruzó de brazos, terca y lo observó suspicacia —¿Acaso estás inventando todo esto para alejarme de Ranma?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

—Por favor, eres capaz de eso y más —dijo resoplando por la nariz.

—Shampoo, por favor tienes que confiar en mí —Mousse se acercó hacia ella haciendo un gesto de súplica con las manos y fue cuando la chica se fijó bien en él. Estaba tremendamente golpeado.

Tenía sangre seca en la sien y el pelo se pegoteaba en esa parte, su túnica _Hanfu_ estaba desgarrada en varias partes y estaba bastante sucia, como si se hubiera revolcado bastante sobre la tierra.

—¿Q- que te pasó?

—Fueron ellos, creo que son las _Da_ _Jiejie_.

Shampoo abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Las Hermanas Mayores? —preguntó con voz ahogada dejando de hablar en mandarín y pasando al japonés sin que se diera cuenta — no poder ser. Aún quedarme un año, y mi bisabuela presidir consejo, no poder ser ellas.

—Mi madre dice que algo pasa en la aldea, no me pudo decir que es, dice que no es seguro—explicó Mousse, tomándose la cabeza, parecía tener migraña, la veía solo con un ojo, el otro lo tenía cerrado con fuerza — No es seguro permanecer más aquí. Especialmente para ti.

—Pero no, bisabuela, ella …—Shampoo lo miraba pálida, su boca estaba seca y el corazón le palpitaba con terror en el techo.

—Le enseñé su carta a tu abuela y me ha dicho que permanezca alerta. Se fue, no sé a dónde pero no ha regresado. Estuve en guardia, como ella me dijo entonces me atacaron, fueron muy fuertes para mí. Apenas pude escapar para poder ir por ti, me han dicho que tienen a Cologne, se la han llevado a China—la volvió a tomar de la mano —Por favor, tenemos que irnos. Tenemos que ir a la aldea y…

Shampoo volvió a zafarse del agarre de Mousse y lo miró, respirando agitada.

—Ranma —dijo en un susurro.

—¿Qué? —gimió Mousse con dolor, pese a que la había escuchado perfectamente.

—Ranma, él nos ayudará —le dijo comenzado a caminar de regreso al centro de Nerima.

—¡No! Por favor, Shampoo, confía en mí, por favor esta vez, confía en mí—la tomó de los brazos, tratando de que entendiera, se inclinó hacia ella y la miró intensamente con el único ojo que tenía abierto—. Tenemos que irnos ya, no podemos perder más tiempo. Esto es un asunto que no le concierne a Saotome.

—¡Claro que le concierne! ¡Es mi futuro esposo! — Shampoo se sacudió de encima a Mousse y saltó encima de él, volviendo sobre sus pasos.

—Shampoo —gimió Mousse y se tomó la cabeza con desesperación. Había recibido un golpe y sentía náuseas y mareos aparte de la horrible cefalea que parecía crecer a momentos.

Shampoo corría hacia el dojo Tendo, corria con desesperación. Su largo cabello ondeaba al viento dejando a su paso el tenue olor a la loción de jazmines que se había puesto más temprano cuando fue a ver a Ranma.

Llegó al dojo y saltó la barda sin problemas. Habría entrado por la ventana que sabía era la habitación de Ranma como había hecho muchas veces antes, pero ahora esa habitación pertenecía a la madre y al padre del joven. No sabía en qué parte dormía él, así que entró por la puerta frontal, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio, la situación hacía que todo tuviera un tinte macabro.

Su corazón retumbaba en el pecho, y sentía los labios agrietados. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hablar con él. Muy dentro de sí, sabía que Mousse tenía razón, si era verdad que las _Da Jiejie_ estaban detrás de esto, Ranma no podría hacer nada, aun siendo su prometido o su esposo, y aún convertido en mujer. Un forastero no tenía ningún derecho sobre el Consejo, si las retaba a duelo y ganaba, Ranma sería asesinado. Si perdía, sería asesinado. Sola una mujer nacida Nujiezu podía retar a duelo a las _Da Jijie._ Tenía un sentimiento que no le gustaba, como si nunca más fuera a volver, por ello se encontraba ahí. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba abrazarlo.

Con pasos ligeros, como de gato, llegó al primer piso tras abrir con cuidado todas las puertas de la planta baja sin éxito. Subió los escalones con cuidado pues sabía que rechinaban. Estaba a punto de llegar, solo faltaban un par cuando vio a una sombra pasar. Asustada y temerosa, se agazapo en los escalones y desde ahí, asomó la cabeza para ver, respirando agitadamente. Cuando creía que aquella sombra había sido producto de su alterada imaginación la sombra volvió a pasar. Shampoo sentía que algo de su naturaleza felina se había traspasado a ella, pues por las noches creía ver mucho mejor que la demás gente. Así que tras acostumbrarse sus ojos aún más a la oscuridad pudo ver que la sombra no era otro si no Ranma.

Ranma caminaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo sin hacer ruido, sabía que usaba su técnica del _Umi-Sen_ para que la demás gente no lo percibiera. Por ello él iba y venía por el pasillo a oscuras.

Shampoo esperó a que Ranma regresara para hablar con él, pero el chico no regresó. Shampoo frunció el ceño, pues sabía que en esa dirección estaba la habitación de esa chica odiosa. Salió de su escondite y se asomó tras la esquina y observó.

Una tenue luz amarilla se desparramaba bajo la puerta, lo que indicaba que la chica Tendo aún seguía despierta a esas altas horas de la madrugada, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Ranma estaba recargado sobre la puerta que tenía el patito con el nombre de Akane en ella, la frente recargada y el puño sobre la puerta, como si intentara golpear para llamar. Pero no lo hizo, en su lugar, se tomó del pelo con desesperación y comenzó de nuevo su recorrido por el pasillo. Murmurando. Shampoo tuvo que poner demasiada atención a lo que decía.

—Marimacho torpe que hora son estas de…no, no, no. Akane, es muy tarde te hará daño y… no, eh, Akane te extrañé hoy eh, ah maldita sea— murmuraba rápidamente sin dejar de caminar por pasillo y tomándose la cabeza y jalándose la trenza de pura frustración — ¿Por qué me estas evitando? Quiero verte, sí ehh yo sí, es que bueno, yo, ¿sabes? Bueno eres linda, ya lo sabes, y yo estoy, estoy, estoy, maldita sea Akane, me tienes como un imbécil Akane, por favor, Akane, no sabes cuánto yo, a ti... tú aaaaghh no, no, no…

Luego volvió a la puerta y recargó la frente de nuevo en la madera.

—Te amo…—dijo tan bajito, tan suave que Shampoo estuvo a punto de mentirse como tantas otras veces y negar que había escuchado eso, pero estaba cansada, tan cansada.

Dio la vuelta, bajó las escaleras en silencio. Salió tan silenciosa como había entrado. Mousse estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado, sentado en la acera, con la cabeza recargada en la pared. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro hacia el cielo. La escuchó llegar y la miró.

Shampoo ya se había secado las lágrimas, pero aun así sus ojos rojos y el rostro descompuesto de dolor la delataron. Esa imagen fue de las últimas que pudo ver y la tuvo grabada a fuego, por mucho tiempo. Y por muchos años, el odio de Mousse hacia Ranma fue violento e irracional odiándolo por las mil cosas que imaginó que le había hecho a la mujer. Hasta que una de las tantas noches que pasaron a la intemperie, huyendo, Shampoo le contó lo que en verdad pasó esa noche. Esa fue una gran loza de dolor y odio que Mousse finalmente pudo dejar a un lado.

Dejándose caer sobre rodillas y manos, Ryoga respiró el aire limpio y fresco con ansiedad a grandes bocanadas. Mousse y Shampoo los habían obligado a correr y mantener un ritmo de locos cerca de dos horas, hasta que se internaron en lo más profundo del parque _Nokayamita._ Cuando Ukyo se dio cuenta que efectivamente estaban en _Musashimurayama_ no había perdido la oportunidad para felicitarlo y tomarle el pelo, aun corriendo y saltando sobre troncos caídos y respiraciones frenéticas.

Después de que hubo logrado regular su aliento observó a su rededor.

Ukyo y Konatsu estaban en un arroyo que discurría cerca de ahí, apenas había oído el rumor del agua, el ninja Kunoichi había reptado hacia el entre suaves grititos de felicidad. Ukyo lo había seguido con un poco más de calma, y con una leve cara de resignación. Se notaba que estaban muy acostumbrados el uno del otro. Ahora ellos estaban con el agua a los tobillos lavándose la cara y los brazos, ocasionalmente Ukyo le aventaba unas gotitas de agua a Konatsu con malicia y este se retorcía levemente dando más grititos. Se preguntó una vez más si eran pareja o no; a veces le daba sensación que sí, pero después se comportaban como empleado sumamente dócil y jefa mandona acostumbrada a salirse con la suya. Ya se había dado cuenta que cuando Ukyo estaba distraída, Konatsu la miraba con una adoración que se podía notar a kilómetros. Como en este momento. Ukyo oteaba el horizonte y Konatsu había parado de tratar de lavar su largo cabello y la miraba absorto, con la mirada de un cachorrito. Él la había visto cuando estaba sufriendo por el amor perdido de Ranma y esperaba que pronto se diera la oportunidad de ser feliz. Lo merecía.

Sacudió la cabeza recordando cuando él se enteró de la precipitada y secreta boda de Ranma y Akane. No iba a negar que una parte de él, la más mezquina, había deseado salir gritando y destruyendo cosas, furioso tras Ranma, dispuesto, incluso, a hacer una barbaridad. Daba gracias a los cielos que Akari había estado con él en ese entonces. Sospechaba que Akari sabía de la obsesión que Ryoga había sentido hacia Akane en su adolescencia, pero estaba demasiado apenado de esos tiempos como para preguntarle a su esposa algo así. A diferencia de los sentimientos impetuosos y arrebatadores que Akane le causaba, con Akari fue todo tranquilo, sosegado, ella era una persona serena que le trajo la paz y estabilidad que necesitaba en ese entonces. Aún recordaba las furtivas miradas, cuando siquiera tocar la mano de su ahora esposa suponía una enorme muestra de valentía por parte de él. A veces extrañaba aquellos tiempos.

Suspiró, hacía menos de un día que no los veía, pero echaba tanto de menos a Akari y a Koichi.

No tenía idea de lo que sucedería enseguida, pero fuera lo que fuera se quedaría para ayudar a Ranma y Akane, se los debía, tenía una deuda moral con ellos, tal vez solo así se lograra perdonar por aquellos errores en el pasado.

A su izquierda Shampoo y Mousse estaban sentados en la hierba, descansando. Los observó con atención entrecerrando los ojos. Todos habían cambiado, indudablemente, casi diez años no pasaban de balde, pero en ellos…en ellos era como si fuesen personas totalmente diferentes.

Aún le costaba trabajo evitar mirar a Shampoo a la cara, pues sabía que, sin que pudiera evitarlo, su mirada se iría directamente a la cicatriz. Sin embargo, por más extraño que aquello pudiese sonar, de alguna manera aquella cicatriz no la afeaba, por el contrario, ahora la hacía parecer más imponente, más intimidante. Le daba un garbo casi real. Y ella, con su comportamiento, reafirmaba esa impresión, ya no era la chica empalagosa, de voz aflautada y aguda de dieciséis años. No. Ahora su semblante reflejaba seriedad, casi… ¿amargura? No sabía decirlo, pero parecía enojada con todos, enojada con el mundo.

Los observó un poco más, discretamente a la luz del atardecer. No se comportaban como una pareja, ni siquiera como una pareja en cortejo, como Ukyo y Konatsu. De hecho, casi no se miraban entre sí, y no se tocaban. Estaban sentados con varios centímetros de distancia entre ellos, respetando el espacio personal de cada uno. Pero parecían entenderse sin palabras, se notaba que estaban muy acostumbrados el uno al otro. Shampoo ya no despreciaba la compañía de Mousse y Mousse no estaba pendiente de ella cada segundo.

Puso atención en Mousse, que estaba casi de espaldas a él, había empezado a tener una idea que poco a poco se iba reafirmando conforme más lo veía…

Y luego…luego estaba Ranma.

Dolía el mirarlo...casi físicamente, se negaba a separarse de Akane tan solo un centímetro. La entereza que mostró en los últimos momentos en el túnel se disipó junto con la extraña luz que el cuerpo de Akane emanó. Ciertamente había cosas inexplicables que siempre les pasaban, cosas que rayaban en lo imposible. Sin embargo, la luz que en el cuerpo de Akane iba más allá de todo lo alguna vez les había pasado. Les afectó a todos por igual de una u otra manera, como después lo corroboró con Ukyo y Konatsu. Ninguno podía dar palabras a lo que sintieron, se sintieron reconfortados, se curaron sus heridas, llevándose su cansancio, aliviando sus corazones. Pero después esa luz desapareció, y, aunque la fuerza y resistencia física que se les reconstituyó no los había abandonado, diferente fue con la angustia y opresión que sentían en el pecho. Entonces Ranma había caído de nuevo en aquel mutismo agónico.

Por eso fue que todos reaccionaron con excesiva sorpresa cuando escucharon a Ranma hablar:

—Ukyo.

Cuatro pares de ojos miraron de inmediato a la interpelada, Ukyo los miró a su vez sin saber muy bien que hacer, luego salió del agua dócilmente y se acercó a Ranma.

—¿Sí, Ran-chan?

Ranma la miró y ella movió sus dedos nerviosamente.

—¿Podrías cuidar de Akane, por favor?

—Cla-claro, Ran-chan—tartamudeó y se hincó junto a él. Ranma la miró y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa tan triste que Ukyo tragó duro para evitar el nudo en la garganta que sintió. Ranma bajó la vista de nuevo hacia Akane. La observó unos segundos más y pasó el dorso de la mano sobre la mejilla de su esposa suavemente, luego se inclinó hacia ella; Ukyo desvió la vista, incapaz de observar aquel beso. Luego sintió como Akane era posada suavemente en sus brazos, y la afianzó de inmediato. Ranma se levantó y Ukyo lo siguió con la vista — ¿Qué piensas hacer? — preguntó con temor.

Todos esperaron, expectantes, la respuesta.

—Iré por ella —dijo simplemente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ukyo no entendiendo de inmediato a que se refería, luego abrió los ojos —¡No! —gritó al caer en cuenta.

—La haré pagar por lo que le hizo. La obligaré a decirme la manera de despertarla… y luego la mataré.

—Ranchan.

Shampoo y Mousse se levantaron de sus lugares, alertados, asumiendo una ligera pose de combate.

—Saotome, piensa bien las cosas —habló Mousse, tratando de persuadirlo.

—¡No les estoy pidiendo su opinión! —gritó Ranma y golpeó con su puño la tierra levantando una columna de polvo hacia ellos. Ukyo grito y protegió a Akane, aunque solo el polvo era lo que flotaba en el ambiente. Levantó la vista, Ranma había desaparecido.

—¡Deténgalo! —gritó a los estupefactos Ryoga y Konatsu que aún permanecían en su lugar; Mousse y Shampoo ya estaban tras de Ranma.

Sin embargo, Ranma no pudo avanzar ni un par de metros, el par de chinos, llegó fácil a su altura y lo rodearon, impidiéndole seguir avanzando.

—¡Déjenme pasar!

—No permitiremos que hagas una estupidez. No irás a buscar a mi prima.

Ranma no contestó, observó a Shampoo, él sabía que no necesitaba buscarla. Si era cierto lo que Mousse y ella habían dicho en la cueva, RiMel vendría hacia él.

Cerró los ojos y relajó los brazos. Comenzó a reunir energía que Ryoga reconoció al instante, Ranma iba a usar el _Shishi Hōkōdan_ , y a juzgar por su estado de ánimo, aquello iba a ser como un faro de millones de voltios para Ri-Mel.

—¡No! —gritó Shampoo que también supo lo que Ranma quería hacer y despegando los pies del piso se lanzó como centella hacia él. Ranma abrió los ojos y vio a Shampoo acercarse, pero no pudo hacer nada por evitar el puño que impactó contra su mejilla, disolviendo su energía al instante.

Ranma rodó varios metros sobre el escarpado suelo lleno de maleza, la fuerza del golpe de Shampoo había sido brutal. Por fin se detuvo y Ranma se incorporó a medias, una línea de sangre bajaba por su sien izquierda y con sorpresa la limpió. Después volvió a mirar a Shampoo.

Ryoga no podía creer lo que veía, ¿es que Shampoo en verdad se había vuelto tan fuerte?

La mujer caminó, decidida, hacia Ranma, él se levantó y quedaron a un par de metros uno del otro.

—No quiero pelear contigo, Shampoo —dijo Ranma en voz baja y peligrosa.

—Pero yo sí, Ranma —respondió ella con una mueca irónica en la cara —¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta? ¿O tu ego no te deja ver que ahora yo soy más fuerte que tú?

Ranma achicó los ojos.

—No digas tonterías.

—Esperaba encontrar a un gran guerrero, un guerrero invencible. Pero has descuidado tu entrenamiento, te has vuelto débil. Débil y mediocre.

—Retira tus palabras —amenazó Ranma, con los puños y dientes apretados.

—No lo haré, es la verdad. ¿Y así pretendes ir a buscar a mi prima? No durarás ni un segundo contra ella.

—¿Quién diablos te pidió tu consejo? Será mejor que no te entrometas en mi camino, te lo advierto, Shampoo, no me importará pelear contra ti o contra toda tu estúpida familia o con toda China si es necesario.

—Demasiada confianza, como siempre. —dijo Shampoo cruzándose de brazos y alzando el mentón, viéndolo orgullosa —. De acuerdo. Si tanto quieres morir, por mí está bien. Pero solo podrás ir a buscar a mi prima, si logras darme un golpe.

—¿¡De qué se trata esto, Shampoo!? —exclamó Ryoga que seguía muy atento la situación —¡No es momento para esto!

Shampoo lo miró y se alzó de hombros.

—Solo un golpe, no es problema para el gran Ranma Saotome —luego miró de nuevo a Ranma y sonrió —¿verdad?

—¡Tú lo has pedido! ¡No estoy para sutilezas! —Ranma se abalanzó sobre ella dando un grito de furia y utilizó el _Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken._

Tras unos instantes de golpes Shampoo rió con fuerza. Ranma no era capaz de acertar aún ningún golpe.

—¡Déjate de sutilezas, Ranma! ¡Dame un golpe, lo estoy esperando!

Ranma apretó los dientes e impuso más energía y velocidad a sus golpes, pero no fue suficiente. Shampoo los esquivaba como si estuviera peleando contra un niño. _No puede ser,_ pensó desesperado, pues en verdad estaba haciendo su máximo esfuerzo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el a media voz.

Shampoo extendió más su sonrisa, enseñando todos los dientes.

—¿Por qué, dices? —entonces dejó de cubrirse de los golpes que lanzaba Ranma y extendió el brazo izquierdo y conectó un fortísimo golpe que tomó totalmente por sorpresa a Ranma.

—¡Ran-Chan! —gritó Ukyo al verlo salir despedido.

Ryoga no dejó de ver en ningún momento a Shampoo, incrédulo, una gota de sudor bajó hacia su mentón y su garganta se movió tratando de tragar la saliva que parecía haberse petrificado en su garganta. _¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué había pasado con esos dos estos años?_

Mousse permanecía impasible, a unos cuantos pasos de Shampoo, parecía que su atención estaba en otra parte y no le interesaba nada de aquello, pues el rostro lo tenía levemente volteado hacia otro lado.

Ukyo dejó a Akane con cuidado sobre la tierra y se levantó. No podía estar sin hacer nada. En ese momento Ranma también se estaba levantando y observó a Shampoo, mortalmente serio. Ella lo miró y puso de nuevo guardia, retándolo, esperándolo.

—¡No lo hagas Ran-chan, no tiene caso! —gritó Ukyo cuando Ranma volvió a la carga contra la amazona.

—¡Te ayudaré, Ranma! —dijo Ryoga comenzando a avanzar hacia ellos.

—¡No! —dijo Ranma mirándolo —No se metan, esto es entre ella y yo.

Ryoga y Ukyo se miraron y Ukyo dio una patada en el suelo de frustración. Ryoga apretó los puños y solo se quedó observando como volvieron a enzarzarse en una serie de golpes, patadas y viros, pronto el ambiente se llenó de hojas, tierra, polvo y gritos de batalla.

Ranma seguía sin acertar ni un solo golpe, cada vuelta que daba, cada giro, cada movimiento era interceptado por Shampoo ágilmente, como si no le costara ningún trabajo. Comprendió que necesitaba algo más, así que Ranma comenzó a ejecutar los pasos para el _Hiryu Shoten Ha_. Estaba comenzando los primeros pasos de la espiral cuando Mousse se movió, volteando su rostro hacia ellos, Shampoo observó aquel movimiento y entonces se dio cuenta de la energía fría que estaba comenzando a despedir Ranma.

—¡No lo harás, nada de técnicas, Ranma! — dijo golpeándolo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo únicamente trastrabillar y llevarse una mano, dolido, al estómago, rompiendo con la espiral, disolviendo la energía en el acto. Después, ella comenzó a lanzar golpes que parecían mellar cada vez más la entereza de Ranma.

Shampoo lo volvió a golpear una y otra vez y Ranma salía volando irremediablemente. Su ropa estaba ya desgarrada en varias partes e hilillos de sangre salían de diferentes cortes en la piel.

—¡Levántate! —gritaba cada que Ranma se quedaba un segundo de más en el suelo, agotado— El Ranma que conocí jamás tendría este nivel tan bajo. ¡Eres una vergüenza!

Gruñendo de frustración Ranma comenzó a golpear de nuevo. Poco a poco la fuerza de los golpes se reducía considerablemente. Sus brazos ardían por el esfuerzo, los nudillos los tenía en carne viva, pero se negaba a darse por vencido. Lanzó un golpe que fue detenido por la amazona, estaba tan cansado que no hizo esfuerzos para quitar la mano de su agarre, se limitó a tratar de golpearla con el otro puño, pero ella de igual manera detuvo. Observó entonces a Shampoo, la miró directo a los ojos. Shampoo dejó de sonreír y le devolvió la mirada con seriedad, pero con mucha rabia contenida dentro de ella.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —preguntó Ranma.

Shampoo gruñó y rápida, conectó un brutal gancho a la boca del estómago de su rival, sacándole el aire totalmente. Ranma se dejó caer en el suelo, sujetándose el estómago, tratando de jalar aire con desesperación.

—¿No lo sabes? —le dijo mirándolo desde su posición de ventaja. Se acercó a él caminando como un leopardo acechando a su presa, con un rictus de ira en el rostro, la cicatriz estaba blanca —Claro que no lo sabes, nunca te enteras de nada más que…— dijo ella deteniéndose, dándole un rápido vistazo al silente cuerpo de Akane.

—¿Por qué no me dejaste ir? —dijo Ranma desde el suelo.

—¡¿No entiendes todavía que no puedes ganarle a prima?!

—¡Ya lo sé! —gritó Ranma, tan alto que las pocas aves que no habían escapado por el barullo de la pelea salieron volando.

Shampoo lo miró y poco a poco fue entendiendo.

—No querías derrotarla. Querías que mi prima te matara —dijo despacio. Todos sostuvieron unos segundos la respiración al oír la aseveración de Shampoo y miraron a Ranma, con los ojos desorbitados. Ukyo se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Si ella no despierta, si ella muere —dijo Ranma en un susurro —…yo no quiero seguir viviendo. Akane es mi razón de ser.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos tras aquellas palabras.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —dijo de pronto Shampoo yéndose, enferma de ira, sobre Ranma, con los dedos extendidos y totalmente tiesos, listos para hundirse en la carne del que alguna vez fue su prometido. —¡Como te aborrezco! ¡Te voy a cumplir tu deseo entonces!

—¡No lo hagas! —dijo Ukyo corriendo hacia ellos. Konatsu junto a ella.

—¡No te atrevas, Shampoo! —gritó Ryoga, uniéndose a Ukyo.

Sin embargo, Shampoo no llegó muy lejos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Mousse se había interpuesto en medio de Shampoo y Ranma. La amazona lo observó con la ira todavía en su rostro, resoplando furiosa, pero sin moverse ni un centímetro más. En verdad parecía un felino rabioso. Se midieron largo rato, Shampoo observando muda el rostro de Mousse, con las aletillas de la nariz abriéndose por cada resoplido que daba. Luego ella, poco a poco bajó las manos, pero las cerró en un puño. Y Mousse…

Ryoga lo miró y entendió el extraño comportamiento del chino.

Mousse estaba ciego.

Sus ojos pañosos miraban hacia el frente, hacia donde sabía que estaba Shampoo, pero sin verla. A su lado Ukyo lanzó otro pequeño gritito de incredulidad y supo que ella también ya se había dado cuenta. _¿Qué diablos había pasado con ellos?_ Se preguntó nuevamente.

De pronto escucharon un ruido, como si alguien hubiera golpeado fuertemente algo. Voltearon todos buscando el origen del sonido, al darse cuenta que todos estaban ahí apiñados. Ranma vió a Ukyo parada a su lado y su vista se fue hacia donde había estado el cuerpo de Akane.

No estaba.

Como un relámpago se levantó y pasó casi encima de todos.

—¡Akane! — gritó desesperado y fue hacia donde había estado acostada y se hincó en el lugar, revolviendo inútilmente las hojas en el piso, como si su esposa pudiera estar debajo de ellas—¡Akane no está!

Ryoga, estupefacto se acercó hacia él.

—Akane no está Ryoga, Akane no está. ¡Alguien se la llevó!

—Eso no puede ser, estábamos aquí todos —dijo Ryoga mirando para todas partes.

—¡Maldición Ukyo! ¡Tenías que estar con ella, tenías que estar con ella! —Ranma se fue sobre Ukyo y la tomó de los hombros zarandeándola con violencia.

—Ranchan, yo no— farfullo Ukyo asustada y consternada a partes iguales. Konatsu avanzó hacia ellos al ver la forma que Ranma trataba a Ukyo.

—Ranma, cálmate —le dijo Ryoga, tratando se separarlo de su amiga.

—¡No me digas que me calme! ¡Akane no está! ¡Desapareció! —estalló Ranma.

—Saotome— dijo Mousse en voz baja y dio un par de pasos, atrayendo la atención de todos.

Ranma volteó hacia él, y lo vio avanzar más, luego observó la dirección hacia donde se dirigía y sintió que toda su sangre lo abandonaba.

Akane estaba ahí, parada en un mirador natural, observando la ciudad debajo de ella, el sol estaba ocultándose ya, y su silueta se recortaba sobre el sol moribundo.

Ranma soltó a Ryoga y avanzó hacia ella con pies inseguros, pasó a Mousse sin mirarlo, tenía toda su atención puesta en su esposa.

—Akane— la llamó cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de ella.

Ella volteó, miró a su esposo y le sonrió.

::

::

 _ **Tzu su**_ _ **ku…**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **¡Hola a todos!**_

Antes que nada, les deseo un año nuevo súper prospero, ya saben, lleno de salud, amooour, ¡muuucho amouuuuur! Este primero de enero hicimos un año con esta historia, no era mi intención tardarme tanto entre cada actualización, pero no he podido hacer nada al respecto. En fin espero seguir contando con ustedes hasta que el final. ¡Gracias a todos!

Si andan por instagram pueden seguirme en mi cuenta, así por shojoranko, a aveces subo avances de capítulos y dibujitos que luego hago.

Y gracias, como siempre, a DanisitaM, tan linda ella, que siempre está ahí para leer primero y corregirme y decirme que exagero con mis ansiedades jajajaja ¡Gracias Dani!

Saludos al Team, ya saben quiénes son, ¡las love you mucho chicasss!

 _ **::**_

 _ **::**_

— _ **Notas y aclaraciones—**_

El relato de al principio es creación mía, yo solo tomó los nombres de los dioses y algunas de sus características para poder darle forma al mito de la Nüjiezu y los Yu-Ma:

 **-Nüwa** Hay diferentes historias acerca de cómo nació Nüwa o de donde proviene, pero todas coinciden con que ella es la Diosa Creadora. Una de las primeras diosas del panteón chino y por ello de las más importantes. De barro y agua creo a los seres humanos a semejanza de los dioses para que no estuviera sola en la tierra. Algunas historias cuentan que nació cuando el gigante Pangu separó el cielo y la tierra. Otros dicen que su padre es el Emperador de Jade. Para efectos prácticos usé esto último.

 **-Emperador de Jade** Unos de los dioses más importantes del Panteón Chino y el gobernante del cielo. Cultivó el Tao lo que le llevó 1.750 intentos, cada uno de ellos con una duración de 120.976 años, logrando la Inmortalidad _Dorada_. Después de otros cien millones de años de cultivo personal, se convirtió por fin en el Emperador de Jade (el proceso duró en total 211.708.000 años).

Los mitos dicen que el emperador de Jade si peleó contra un demonio, sin embargo no logré encontrar el nombre del demonio, por lo cual utilicé a **Gong Gong** que si es un dios que intentó apoderarse del cielo.

 **-Xiwangmu** Algunos estudiosos la nombran como la pareja del emperador de Jade. Vive en el palacio de Jade y posee hierbas y melocotones que otorgan la inmortalidad y los peces de larga vida. Es por ello que es considerada la diosa de la vida y la inmortalidad, y protectora de las de su sexo.

 ***Dao,** es un arma precursora de la katana japonesa. La hoja puede ser de diferentes formas y era usada más para asestar tajos, aunque algunas se usaban también para dar estocadas.

 _ **::**_

 _ **::**_

— _ **Agradecimientos—**_

 **Felicius** Gracias por seguir leyendo!

 **graceurglsq** ¡Aquí la actualización y mil perdones la tardanza!

 **Kariiim** ¡Sorpresa! También amo a Konatsu aunque no salió mucho, ojala te guste el cap!

 **Iselaglezcam** ¡Yeiiii! ¿Qué te pareció el cap!

 **AzusaCt** ¿Anda usted por ahí? El panadero también te manda saludosssssssss wiiii

 **Livamesauribe** No, no, no, nunca abandonaré el fic. Tarde muyyy tarde, pero segura!

 **Tear Hidden** ¡Musa te agradece! Se puso las pilas y tratamos de actualizar lo antes posible, aunque paso un mes, pero hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo ¡Ojalá te gustee!

 **1Andre11** Supimos un poco más de Mousse y Shampoo en este cap. Akanita ha regresadooo ¿Qué te pareció?

 **Akanita87** ¡Gracias por tus palabras!, fue un poco menos de dos meses, ¡pero aun así lo siento tantooooo! (carita llorona)

 **StaAkane** Holi de nuevo! Cumplí mi palabra, dime, dime ¿Qué te pareció el cap? (changuito chismoso)

 **Maryconchita** Espero andes con datos para leer (jejeje) Ojalá te gusteeeeeeeeeeeee!

 **Kris de Andromeda** Hola Cris, ¡qué bueno tenerte de nuevo por aquí! Tenías razón sobre Mousse y me angustia un poco sus reacciones, es uno de los consentidos. ¡gracias por seguir leyendooooo!

 **Caro** ¡Hola! Todo sigue un poco misterioso, pero parece que ya vamos avanzando ¿te ha gustado el cap?

 **Kaysachan** Puros ojitos llorones Guiss.

 **Sweet Alaska:** ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por escribir y lamento mucho la espera!

 **Hinatacris** ¡Qué bueno que te guste! Akanita ya despertó y esto se pone color de hormiga ¡Gracias por escribir!

 **Emiilu** Shiii Yo también amo a Ukyo y Konatsu. ¡Ojalá te guste ando con los nervios a flor de piel! Aiññññ

 **Mina Ain0** Ranmita me ha costado trabajo, espero no haberlo sacado tanto de personaje. Pronto lo veremos un poco más como siempre ¡Lamento la espeeeeeeeeeeeeraa!

 **Revontuli Amin** jejeje, las lecturas prohibidas saben mejor jaja gracias por leerme!

 **LumLumLove** ¡Hola Lum! Gracias, gracias por tus palabras, soy fiel creyente de que las historias deben avanzar en cada capítulo. ¡Ojalá te haya gustado!

 **SARITANIMELOVE** ¡Gracias por leerme y lamento mucho la tardanzaaaa!

 **Iwaya sum** ¡Ay es que Row es un amor! mil, mil gracias por tus palabras, ¡no sabes cómo las aprecio, me ayudan mucho a seguir!


	10. En el Límite

**::**

 **Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **::**

 **Hijos del Jade**

 **::**

Cap.10

— En el Límite —

::

 **::**

* * *

 **.**

 _¿Aka…?_

 _._

—Ranma, lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

El sonido de su propia voz la sobresaltó y parpadeó un poco confusa. ¿Había estado tan enfrascada en sus estudios?

—¿Hacer qué? —escuchó que él contestaba de inmediato a su derecha.

Akane volvió el rostro y observó a Ranma, sentado en su cama como si nada; por un segundo le pareció que era la primera vez que lo veía desde hace mucho tiempo. Tan guapo, tan alto, tan musculoso. Parecía fuera de lugar en su cuarto claramente femenino, tenía una revista de artes marciales en su regazo, abierta en las primeras páginas, pero era a ella a quien miraba y esa mirada hizo que aquella sensación de extrañeza pasara de inmediato. En cuanto posó la vista sobre su rostro y sus increíbles ojos azules, sintió como un intenso calor subía desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas.

Era verdad. Le había dicho que no lo hiciera, que no la mirara de esa manera mientras ella estudiaba. Ranma había dicho que siempre le había gustado verla estudiar y Akane no había sabido que decir. Esas muestras de cariño que él decía ahora abiertamente y a las que no estaba acostumbrada, todavía la dejaban anonadada.

Había pasado casi seis meses desde que se habían besado en el dojo, y desde entonces no pasaba día sin que tuvieran una contenida sesión de besos. Aquellas reuniones nunca parecían ser suficientes, media hora de besos o hasta que alguien llegaba a interrumpirlos y siempre se quedaban con ganas de más. Así fuera media hora o tres horas, nunca era suficiente. Muchas veces a regañadientes se soltaban, pero aprovechaban cada momento, cada rincón, cada oportunidad en que estaban solos.

Cuando se dio cuenta que, cada vez que estaban cerca no podían quitar las manos uno del otro, y que muy pronto los besos moderados y abrazos ligeros no serían suficientes, fiel a sí misma, Akane trataba de mantener la cabeza en los hombros y no dejar que se le fuera a las nubes con cada beso que le daba su prometido. Así que cuando sentía que las caricias salían de control, amable, pero firme paraba las intenciones de Ranma.

Hasta ahora había sido relativamente fácil mantener aquel autocontrol, porque los dos primeros meses Nabiki había estado de vacaciones y tenían que tener sumo cuidado con lo que hacían estando ella y su cámara revoloteando cerca de ellos. Luego, sorpresivamente, Kasumi había anunciado que se casaba con Tofú y no querían esperar más; habían sido tres meses de intensa preparación. Casi todos los días el dojo rebosó de actividad y de personas histéricas para tener todo listo con la premura que la novia requería. Akane se asombró al conocer ese lado determinado y categórico de su hermana. Ranma una vez, mientras harto intentaba poner flores de papel sobre una ridícula canasta blanca, osó bromear que ella sería una estupenda militar. Kasumi dejó de bordar lo que fuera que estaba cociendo y lo miró gélidamente. Ranma colocó flores en silencio después de eso. Las burlas de Akane no tuvieron fin durante mucho tiempo.

Pero ahora mismo Kasumi ya no vivía ahí y Nabiki, estudiando en otra ciudad, era pocas veces las que visitaba el dojo, para su alivio y paz mental. Así que prácticamente tenían la casa para ellos solos.

No todo era besos y pensar en sexo, claro. Ellos hablaban mucho. Siempre se habían entendido muy bien, tenían muchísimo en común, y la confianza entre ellos crecía cada vez más. No obstante, eso hacía que cada vez les costaba más trabajo estar lejos uno del otro y esa tensión cada vez era más difícil de soportar. Akane había sido consiente de la atracción que siempre había existido entre los dos. Pero ahora era mucho más intensa, más poderosa.

Estar encerrada por la noche con él en su cuarto, no había sido una buena idea se dijo con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta. Parpadeó y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se quedaron unos instantes sin decir nada solo observándose mutuamente.

—¿Hacer qué, Akane? —preguntó el de nuevo lentamente, con intención, pues ella no respondía y solo lo miraba con aquella mirada que él estaba empezando a conocer muy bien.

—Ya sabes —dijo con voz entrecortada al cabo de unos segundos.

El silencio reinó de nuevo unos segundos entre ellos.

—Lo siento —dijo Ranma poco después tomando la revista nuevamente y bajando la cabeza para mirar las hojas. Akane se permitió observarlo un poco más y después se obligó a volver a poner su atención en el libro abierto, pero solo miró la hoja sin poder concentrarse.

Se mordió el labio, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por entender el párrafo que leía por quinta vez, pero fue inútil. Oía como Ranma pasaba las hojas. Podía oír su suave respiración, los muelles de la cama como chirriaban cuando se movía un poco, su loción metiéndose por todos sus poros, haciéndola casi llorar de frustración. Sus ojos se morían por verlo, pero ella trató de no caer en la tentación. Se suponía que estaba estudiando, maldición.

Diez minutos después, resignada a que esa noche no pegaría ojo por recuperar estas horas perdidas, levantó la vista del libro y de inmediato giró la cabeza hacia Ranma.

Él la estaba observando de nuevo.

En un solo segundo, el rubor hizo acto de presencia en el rostro de Akane y su respiración se volvió un poco errática. No hablaron, sólo se quedaron quietos unos instantes. Ranma dejó la revista a un lado, casi la aventó, y se acercó hacia Akane. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ranma la estaba besando y Akane se colgó de su cuello de inmediato. No supo cómo, pero cuando fue consciente, estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, que seguía en la cama. Akane se pegaba a él en un apretado beso y Ranma recorría de arriba abajo la estrecha espalda de su novia, sin atreverse a bajar aún más las manos.

Ranma poco a poco se fue aventurando a bajar las palmas de la mano centímetro a centímetro, acariciando casi con timidez, hasta que las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron peligrosamente el elástico de su ropa interior, rozando apenas la piel bajo la suave y prohibida prenda interior. Al sentirlo, Akane se turbó y rompió el beso, rió suavemente, llena de nervios. Ranma de inmediato subió las manos hacia mitad de su espalda, hacia territorio seguro. Cohibida, Akane posó la mejilla sobre el pecho de Ranma y escuchó los fuertes y rápidos latidos del corazón de su novio.

—Lo siento—dijo ella suavemente.

Ranma rió, un poco avergonzado; Akane sintió la vibración de su voz al estar recargada sobre su pecho. Ella se acurrucó aún más en él, y Ranma puso más fuerza en el abrazo.

—No, no. No te sientas mal, entiendo…—Ranma acarició su espalda en un rápido movimiento repetitivo— estoy bien…aunque me he estado masturbando como no tienes idea.

Akane alzó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Ranma! —dijo ella escandalizada.

Ranma estalló en risas.

—Oye, soy un hombre con necesidades. Y tener una novia sexy no hace que todo sea fácil, ¿sabes?

Akane se ruborizó y escondió la cara en su pecho.

—¿Piensas que soy sexy?

Ranma asintió con seriedad.

—Tan sexy como un boiler puede serlo.

Akane volvió a subir el rostro de inmediato y lo miró con ojos y boca abiertos, pero la risa le fue ganando poco a poco.

—¡Eres un idiota! —le dijo golpeándolo suavemente en el pecho. Ranma la tomó de las manos, para detenerla y frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Tienes frío?

—No —dijo ella suspirando, acomodándose sobre el pecho de Ranma.

Ranma miró hacia la ventana abierta, una leve brisa entraba, pero era aire caliente. El verano estaba entrando ya y se sentía en el ambiente, sin embargo, las manos de Akane estaban heladas. Tal vez no estaba comiendo, ni durmiendo lo suficiente, pensó.

Se quedaron un rato así, acurrucados el uno en el otro. Akane estaba tan cómoda y feliz, que el sueño estaba comenzando a pesarle en los párpados. Los libros que estaban abiertos en su escritorio, esperando por ella, quedaron totalmente olvidados. No iba a cambiar esto por nada del mundo.

—Akane… — dijo Ranma de improviso, pero se detuvo. Akane espero a que continuara, pero no lo hizo, subió la vista hacia él. Ranma se estaba mordiendo los labios nerviosamente.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella, llena de curiosidad.

Ranma bajó la mirada hacia ella y sus ojos azules repasaron todo su rostro, estudiándola. Después alzó la vista, fue brevemente, pero dirigió su mirada hacia los libros que estaban sobre el escritorio y Ranma cerró los ojos soltó aire y la miró de nuevo con una ligera sonrisa.

—Nada —dijo al cabo de un instante.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Akane dubitativa al observar su semblante serio y mil pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza.

Shampoo tenía poco más de medio año desde que había desaparecido misteriosamente, junto con su abuela y Mousse. Había tratado de hablar con él en varias ocasiones de eso, pero Ranma se encogía de hombros y solo decía que se alegraba por no tener más a la amazona tras de él todo el tiempo. Akane pensó que aquello no iba con él, esa conducta fría e indiferente no eran propias de Ranma porque a pesar de todo, la amazona era su amiga.

Akane no era tonta y sabía que la razón por la que Ranma se mostraba tan indolente con la partida de Shampoo, era ella. Si alguna vez había pedido una prueba del interés de Ranma hacia ella, era esa. El que él no saliera tras Shampoo, le había dado a Akane la tranquilidad y confianza que todos estos años había mermado considerablemente por culpa de las otras prometidas.

Sin embargo, Akane, siendo Akane no había dejado de pensar en Shampoo y lo que la había hecho abandonar la ciudad como lo habían hecho. Presentía que algo muy, muy malo tenía que haber pasado. Sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba hablar seriamente con Ranma, decirle que investigaran que había pasado, un nudo se formaba en su garganta y no la dejaba hablar. No quería que Ranma se fuera de su lado. No quería perderlo.

Los primeros meses fueron bastante difíciles, batallando todos los días entre la culpa por ser tan egoísta y no querer que Ranma se fuera de su lado y la genuina preocupación que sentía por los chinos; pero poco a poco el recuerdo de la amazona y el miedo de que Ranma fuera tras ella se desvanecía cada vez más.

Pero había ocasiones que el remordimiento la golpeaba, la madurez la traicionaba y la inseguridad la atenazaba.

Aquel fue uno de aquellos momentos y Akane lo miró expectante, esperando su respuesta.

—Si, después te lo diré —le dijo Ranma en un tono juguetón, tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión del momento.

—Pero…—dijo Akane, dispuesta a seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias —¿Es algo importante?

Ranma perdió la sonrisa y la miró intensamente.

—Mucho.

Akane palideció. Iba a romper con ella, estaba segura. Se iba a ir a Jusenkyo, iba a ir tras Shampoo, una nueva prometida había aparecido…

Ranma pareció saber todo aquello que estaba pensando Akane, porque lanzó una carcajada burlona.

—No pienses cosas raras, Akane.

—¿Cómo quieres que no piense cosas raras si actúas tan misterioso? Tú no eres así.

Ranma se irguió y la miró ofendido, sin soltarla de sus brazos.

—Yo puedo ser misterioso.

—No digas tonterías. Al tercer día todos en la escuela ya sabían de tu maldición. Eso no es ser misterioso.

—¡No fue al tercer día!

—Tienes razón, fue al primero, cuando caíste en aquella alberca.

—¡Eso fue culpa del estúpido de Kuno! —la miró un segundo, recordando aquellos tiempos— Y ahora que lo pienso, fue culpa tuya también.

—¿Mi culpa? — exclamó indignada, moviéndose entre los brazos de Ranma.

—¡Tenía que protegerte de ese pervertido! —dijo haciendo fuerza para que Akane no saliera de sus brazos.

—Tú… sí que—dijo revolviendo con más ganas —…eres un… —más esfuerzos, pero infructuosos.

Entonces de repente Ranma la soltó, y Akane dejó de pelear al verse libre. Por la inercia estuvo a punto de caer hacia el suelo, pero Ranma la tomó de nuevo en brazos y la besó sin previo aviso; la beso tanto y tan intensamente que Akane, olvidó completamente que habían estado peleando. La chica gimió y sin poder evitarlo alzó las caderas hacia él, cuando Ranma la puso en la cama y él se colocó encima de ella, sin separarse de sus labios.

Ranma la tomó de las caderas e hizo pasar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sus manos parecieron tomar vida propia y comenzaron a desabrochar la blusa de la joven. Perdida en aquella vorágine de placer, Akane se mordía los labios para evitar los gemidos que ansiaban por escapar de su garganta, sus manos recorrían los brazos y el pecho de su novio, luego pasaba los brazos sobre su cuello y lo atraía hacia él, ansiosa, hambrienta. Ranma pegó su entrepierna a la de ella y Akane casi se sangra los labios. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Ranma besaba su cuello y bajaba aún más.

De repente, Ranma se separó de ella y Akane de inmediato abrió los ojos. Ranma respiraba agitadamente, tenía la mitad de los botones de su camisa azul desabrochados y Akane se preguntó si había sido ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de su propio estado. Tenía la blusa totalmente desabrochada, el sujetador cubría apenas pudorosamente sus pechos que parecían reacios a ser contenidos y el botón de su pantalón y cierre estaban abiertos, revelando el encaje de su ropa interior. Ranma la sujetaba de las rodillas que abrazaban su masculina cadera y la acariciaba suavemente con los pulgares mientras pasaba la vista sobre el pecaminoso cuerpo de su prometida. Respiraba rápidamente, la mirada totalmente oscurecida, la devoraba con la vista y Akane supo que no podía soportar más tiempo aquello. Habían vivido tanto tiempo negando la tensión sexual entre ellos que estaba a punto de explotarles en la cara. Al observar el rostro lleno de pasión de Ranma supo que él estaba igual o peor que ella. Siempre pensó que, al estar así de vulnerable ante él, ella se sentiría mal, que su primer instinto sería taparse y golpearlo hasta casi dejarlo muerto, pero ahora mismo ella estaba sintiendo lo diametralmente opuesto. Quería que Ranma la terminara de desvestir, quería sentir como se sentía su piel contra su piel. Su calor.

—Ranma —dijo ella suavemente y él subió la mirada hacia su cara, la miró largo rato y luego cerró los ojos y sacó aire suavemente. Cuando los abrió, Akane supo que Ranma estaba más en control de sí mismo. Eso la alivió y desilusionó a partes iguales.

Ranma se levantó de la cama y luego le tendió la mano a ella. La levantó con increíble facilidad y los dos quedaron de pie en medio del cuarto. Ranma la miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Luego, con delicadeza comenzó a abrocharle lentamente los botones de la blusa. Y Akane sintió que no podía querer más a aquel hombre.

Estaba respetando sus deseos de esperar a que ella estuviera lista ¿podía ser más perfecto? Cuando los dos estuvieron debidamente vestidos, Ranma la volvió a abrazar y recargó su frente en la de ella.

—Será mejor que me vaya y te deje estudiar.

Akane asintió, pero lo rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos y recargó la cabeza en su pecho, sin intención de déjalo ir. Ranma de inmediato correspondió el abrazo.

—¿Cuándo presentas exámenes? —preguntó Ranma en un murmullo, acariciándola suavemente en la espalda.

—En dos semanas —contestó ella, casi ronroneando. Ranma asintió y se quedó un rato en silencio.

—Me he inscrito al torneo —dijo de pronto.

Akane abrió los ojos y subió la vista hacia él.

—¿Al de _Kyoto_?

Ranma la miró también y asintió.

—Es un buen premio.

Akane frunció el ceño, desconociéndolo. Ranma no era un tipo particularmente ambicioso, monetariamente hablando. Su máxima, que un buen artista marcial no necesitaba un dojo para entrenar, había sido un argumento que había esgrimido durante varios años.

Ahora que el daba clases, los ingresos estaban mejor que nunca. Y sin Kasumi y Nabiki, quien era prácticamente autosuficiente, se habían disminuido los gastos considerablemente en casa. Así que no era que necesitaran el dinero.

—Ah.

—Tengo que ir a entrenar a las montañas, papá y tío Soun irán conmigo.

Akane parpadeó, comenzando a sentirse molesta.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—Te lo estoy diciendo ahorita— añadió tan pragmático como siempre —Salimos mañana temprano.

Akane dejó de rodearlo con los brazos y se separó un poco de él. No quería ser una de esas chicas que quieren controlar a su pareja, pero sentía que ahora que eran novios formales podían consultarse aquellas decisiones. Se mordió los labios, tal vez Ranma la estaba haciendo de lado ahora que ella ya no practicaba más el arte. Antes él la hubiera tomado en cuenta e incluso hubiera hecho planes para que ella fuera también a entrenar. Una punzada de dolor la recorrió al pensar en ello. Tenía que haber puesto más atención en eso que la preocupaba, se dijo molesta consigo misma. Puede que aprovechara la ausencia de Ranma ese mes y por fin pudiera hacer eso que venía posponiendo desde hace bastante tiempo.

—¿Akane? —preguntó Ranma observándola atentamente.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, dándose cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamientos —. Claro que tienes que ir a entrenar. Espero que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo, Ranma —dijo con una sonrisa. Ranma asintió, sonriendo también confiado.

—Irás a verme, ¿cierto? Nosotros bajaremos de las montañas e iremos directo a Kyoto. Nos veremos allá.

—Pero, es casi un mes —dijo ella, sintiendo el alma hasta los pies.

—Tres semanas—contestó chasqueando la boca — además, lo más seguro es que estarás ocupada estudiando y te la pasaras metida en esa universidad tuya— Ranma se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado. Akane sonrió al ver su leve rabieta.

—Mmmm, un mes sin un pervertido que solo piensa en masturbarse—dijo ella con el dedo en la barbilla, haciendo como que pensaba aquello —es tentador.

—Pervertido o no, ya me extrañas, y lo sabes. No puedes vivir sin mí— dijo Ranma engrosando la voz, tomándola en brazos nuevamente, posesivo.

—Eres mi pervertido favorito —le dijo suavemente.

—Tú único pervertido —la corrigió.

Akane sonrió y Ranma bajó la cabeza para besarla suavemente.

—Es hora de irme. Tengo que madrugar.

Akane asintió, lo besó por última vez y lo soltó finalmente. Se sentó en su cama observándolo cruzar la habitación hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, Ranma se volteó hacia ella, serio.

—Ni se te ocurra desvelarte mucho por estudiar. Duerme bien, Akane.

—Lo haré, lo prometo —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Bien, y yo te dedicaré cada masturbación que haga este mes—dijo Ranma solemnemente, poniendo una mano en el pecho y la otra en alto —cada orgasmo será pensando en tu cuerpo de boiler.

—¡Idiota! —dijo Akane entre risas, aventándole lo primero que pudo tomar, pero Ranma fue demasiado rápido y cerró la puerta antes de que el reloj le diera en la cabeza.

Akane observó la puerta un momento más, con una sonrisa que no podía borrar de su rostro. Se levantó, recogió su reloj y se puso su pijama, cuando estaba a punto de acostarse vio los libros sobre su escritorio, abiertos en medio de una lección; recordó la promesa que había hecho hace unos minutos a Ranma y, sin dejar de sonreír, apagó la luz.

.

 _¿Akane….?_

 _._

—Akane, no puedes guardar ese secreto a tu familia, especialmente a Ranma.

Akane subió la vista y parpadeó. Confusa observó a su alrededor. Tofú la miraba serio, sin hacer caso a su evidente turbación, claramente preocupado. Estaban en la oficina de Tofú, ella tenía una taza vaporosa de té en las manos.

¿Acaso hace unos instantes no estaba en su habitación apunto de dormir?

Agitó la cabeza, negando, de pronto recordó el hilo de la conversación.

—Mañana vamos a ir a casarnos.

—¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?

Ella asintió.

—Me lo propuso hace una semana. Nadie sabe nada. No queremos problemas.

—¡Con más razón debes de decirlo, Akane!

—Tomaré precauciones extras, Tofú. Iré a chequeos constantes. ¡Incluso tú puedes ayudarme!

—Los puntos de presión son sólo soluciones temporales, tú mejor que nadie debes saberlo.

—No quiero preocuparlo, Tofú. Sabes cómo es él.

—Akane, lo que pasó en Jusenkyo no es algo que debe de tomarse a la ligera —dijo Tofú comenzado a caminar de un lado a otro del consultorio, claramente molesto—. Si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho antes—dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—No imaginé que pudiera ser tan serio —dijo ella bajando la cabeza— Me sentí muy bien todo este tiempo, creí que era el cansancio por la escuela, el estrés.

—¡Tu cuerpo se deshidrató por completo, ¿tienes idea del esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer tu corazón cuando encogiste y regresaste a tu forma normal?! ¡Es un milagro que sigas con vida, Akane, un milagro! ¡Has desarrollado una cardiopatía que solamente la puede tener una persona de ochenta años! ¡Eso es serio!

Akane bajó la vista, y se estrujó las manos. Ella sabía, sabía que algo muy malo pasaba en su cuerpo, era una de las razones por las que no se había hecho aquellos estudios. Tenía miedo del resultado.

Tofú siguió caminando de un lado a otro, hablando casi para él mismo.

—Sin embargo, el nivel de daño. Tú tenías que—dijo mirándola con pasmo—… es decir, no es posible vivir tanto tiempo con un daño como ese, no entiendo.

Akane bajó la cabeza, sin saber que decir. Todo eso era irreal, como si le estuviera sucediendo a alguien más. Su enfermedad no se había notado de un día para otro. Había sido progresiva y silenciosa.

La primera vez que lo notó fue cuando había salido a correr en la mañana, como acostumbraba. Había pasado casi un año desde que habían regresado de Jusenkyo. No pudo correr ni media cuadra cuando su cuerpo se sintió extenuado. Ella lo atribuyó al cansancio por las horas extras de estudio. Estaba a punto de rendir los exámenes para entrar a la universidad y toda su vida giraba en estudiar.

Entre una y otra cosa, decidió que no se forzaría más. Un día, aprovechando que ni Nabiki ni Kasumi estaban en casa, habló con su padre y le dijo que momentáneamente enfocaría su atención a prepararse para los exámenes y dejaría de lado las artes marciales. Soun no recibió bien la decisión, lloró e imploró a Akane que no dejara su legado de lado, que se casara con Ranma, y no habría necesidad de que se matara estudiando. Ranma, que estaba a un lado de ella, la miró de reojo, moviendo el pie impacientemente. Happosai, la escuchó con semblante serio, fumando su pipa sentado en una pila de mullidos almohadones, luego dijo que entendía las motivaciones de Akane, pero de inmediato se ofreció a darle clases particulares y saltó sobre ella, directo a sus pechos. Akane reaccionó rápidamente y lo golpeó. Su intención había sido mandarlo directo a las nubes, pero solo pudo mandarlo fuera del cuarto. Sintió un leve dolor a la altura del pecho, pero pasó de inmediato. Akane volvió a sentarse a la mesa. Ranma ahora la observaba abiertamente, molesto, cruzado de brazos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no participarás en el torneo al que íbamos a ir como representantes del dojo?

Akane lo miró y se enfadó por el tono de voz que había empleado.

—No, no iré— afirmó categórica.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

—De acuerdo, entonces yo tampoco iré.

—¡Ranma! —gritó Genma volteando hacia su hijo — No puedes decidir eso, así como así.

—¿Por qué no? —contestó el muchacho recargando su mejilla en la palma de la mano, aburrido— Ella lo ha hecho —dijo señalando hacia Akane, indolente.

—¡Akane tiene razones importantes! ¡Tú no seguirás estudiando y es tu deber entregarte al arte en su nombre! —respondió Genma bastante exaltado.

—¡Sólo es un estúpido torneo de escuelas viejo! Ni todos juntos peleando podrán darme un reto verdadero.

Akane resopló internamente molesta con su infantil y pedante actitud, pero, aunque no quería, tenía que darle la razón a Ranma, ¿qué tipo de beneficio podría obtener peleando con un montón de niños de preparatoria después de haberse enfrentado y vencido a un ser que era casi un dios?

Genma estaba totalmente ignorante de lo sucedido a pesar de haber ido a China con ellos. Cuando lo habían liberado de la impronta de Shampoo, Ranma le había pedido que lo hiciera olvidar todo lo que había pasado con Akane. El peligro de muerte al que estuvo expuesta.

—¡Eres un muchacho taimado y egocéntrico! ¡En ese caso iremos a las montañas a entrenar hasta que me ruegues clemencia!

Genma se levantó y fue hacia Ranma, le lanzó lo que pretendía ser una patada dada con toda su fuerza, pero Ranma, sin esfuerzo aparente golpeó a su padre y lo mandó hacia el estanque. Genma asomó su cabeza de panda. Ranma lo miró con gesto aburrido, se levantó de la mesa y volteó hacia Akane.

—No me iré a ningún lado— le dijo.

Akane sintió galopar su corazón erráticamente, había veces que Ranma la veía de una manera que la hacía querer salirse de su piel.

Se miraron largo rato, en cómplice silencio, sin hacer caso omiso de los sollozos de su padre y la figura del panda que hacía esfuerzos por sacar su enorme y peludo cuerpo del estanque. Ambos compartían un secreto, y ese secreto los unía aún más.

—Gracias —musitó Akane apenas abriendo los labios.

.

 _¿Akane, es…?_

.

—No seas tan escandalosa —dijo Ranma, que estaba mirando fijamente su pecho—¿Quieres que nos corran en nuestra luna de miel?

Akane jadeó de sorpresa. Estaba acostada con el torso descubierto, y una sábana se enredaba en sus piernas, tapando el resto de su desnudez. Su primer impulso fue subir las manos para taparse los pechos, pero entonces, Ranma se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con una confianza que la desarmó. El beso fue apenas un roce de labios, pero fue suficiente para dejarla muda.

Ranma, la observó con los ojos más brillantes que le había visto en su vida. Recordó que él también estaba desnudo bajo las sábanas. Estaba recargado sobre su codo, su trenza estaba deshecha y el pelo caía sobre su hombro derecho liso y suave. Akane amaba verlo así.

Antes de poder analizar más la situación una suave risilla subió hacia sus labios.

—¡Es que eres un tonto!

Ranma, por toda respuesta, subió la mano hacia el pecho de su esposa. Akane le dio un manotazo juguetón para impedir que la tocara.

—¡Deja de estar toqueteando!

—¿Toquetear? —dijo Ranma fingiendo inocencia —¿a qué te refieres?

—¡Ranma! — riendo, Akane se retorció y se puso boca abajo para evitar que él siguiera tocando sus pechos, pero de inmediato Ranma encontró otro blanco para sus caricias —¡No! —Akane rió fuertemente mientras luchaba contra él.

—El señor pezón se muere por conocerme —dijo él sometiéndola finalmente, ambos respiraban agitados ya estaban bastante excitados. Akane rió una vez más al escucharlo.

—Eres tan tonto.

—Ajá —dijo Ranma y Akane se mordió los labios al ver la forma que él devoraba su cuerpo con la mirada. Podía sentir la erección de su esposo en la cadera, y su cuerpo comenzó a prepararse para lo que sabía que venía ¿Algún día se cansaría de esto, se preguntó?

—Llevas toda la semana conociéndolo —puso los ojos en blanco, fingiendo molestia, pero dejo que la mano de Ranma ahora si cumpliera su cometido — Múltiples veces.

—Pero no fue una introducción formal —dijo Ranma mirándola a los ojos, serio.

—¿Formal? —jadeó Akane, Ranma ya había tomado con dos dedos el rosado pezón y lo estaba masajeando.

—Ajá—contestó él amasando ahora los dos pechos.

—¿Cómo un saludo occidental? —dijo ella con un susurro.

—Sí, con beso —Akane gimió y observó a Ranma acercarse y de forma lenta y pausada, metió el pequeño pezón a su boca. Akane jadeó y se revolvió bajo los brazos de Ranma.

Ranma la acomodó y mientras tomaba con los dientes el pezón. Akane lanzó un pequeño grito al sentirlo y se mordió el dorso de la mano para evitar gritar como quería cuando sintió como Ranma, duro y grueso, se introducía en ella de improviso.

Enredó los brazos a su cuello y lo comenzó a besar con frenesí mientras Ranma movía la cadera sin descanso, entrando y saliendo.

Akane no dejaba de maravillarse como habían logrado tan rápido acoplarse de aquella manera, como su antigua timidez los había abandonado como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Akane reconoció en Ranma a un amante incansable, apasionado, juguetón y generoso. Lejos de la vista de sus padres e incluso del padre de ella, donde Ranma tenía que cumplir un papel de digno heredero, él se comportaba más auténtico, más libre.

Ranma era bastante atrevido, bastante sexual. Desde que habían hecho el amor por primera vez, el aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para tenerla en brazos, y no es que ella se estuviera quejando. Había momentos donde pensaba que le gustaría estar así, unida de esa manera con Ranma, para siempre.

Ranma besó su cuello en ese momento y Akane dejó de pensar, sus gemidos iban aumentando poco a poco, sin importarle que después la demás gente la mirara con reprobación en la cara. Ranma pareció pensar lo mismo, pues la tomó de los glúteos e hizo las embestidas más profundas. Akane estuvo a casi nada de comenzar a llorar de placer. Sintió entonces el tirón del orgasmo y enterró las uñas en la ancha espalda de su esposo, mientras abría la boca. Ranma la observó con una sonrisa engreída antes de dejarse llevar. Comenzó a hacer más rápido el movimiento; Akane abrió los ojos entonces y lo observó. Puso ambas manos en el rostro de Ranma y él no dejó de mirarla mientras se vaciaba en ella, repitiendo su nombre miles de veces. Adorándola con las manos y los labios.

Después se dejó caer y Akane lo abrazó sonriendo satisfecha, acariciándole la espalda.

—Creo que es la quinta vez que no usamos condón. Estoy empezando a sospechar que lo estás haciendo a propósito —le dijo Akane suspirando.

Ranma se alzó sobre los codos y la miró, un poco turbado.

—¿Sería tan malo?

Akane dejó de acariciarlo y lo miró.

—Es apenas nuestra luna de miel.

Ranma desvió la mirada de ella. Con esa armonía que siempre había existido entre ellos dos, e intensificada en estos últimos días, Akane sonrió pues sabía perfecto cuales eran los pensamientos de Ranma. A pesar de comportarse mucho más cariñoso y atento con ella, Ranma no era alguien que dijera sus pensamientos de manera ligera, sus pensamientos más profundos, mejor dicho.

—Sería un verdadero honor tener dentro de mí a tu hijo, Ranma —dijo ella acariciándole la barbilla con amor.

Ranma volteó a verla con la felicidad exudando por cada poro de piel _. "Como te amo, Ranma. Te amo tanto"_ pensó ella. _"Haría cualquier cosa por ti, vivo por ti, moriría por ti…"_

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo él, juguetón y presuntuoso ignorante de los pensamientos de su esposa.

Akane se echó a reír nuevamente.

 _._

 _¿Akane, estás…?_

.

—Por favor, Akane, mírame…

Akane parpadeó y volteó el rostro hacia su izquierda y se encontró con la mirada añil de su esposo. Ella de inmediato cerró los ojos, no quería ver esa tristeza en su mirada. Tristeza de la que ella era culpable. Se mordió los labios para no llorar. En esas horas, había llorado más lágrimas de las que había derramado en sus veinticinco años de vida.

—Lo siento —murmuró echa un ovillo en la cama del hospital —lo siento tanto.

Ranma parpadeó rápidamente, tomó la mano de esposa.

—No es tu culpa, Akane. Yo debí de estar aquí para ti. No debí de haber ido a ese torneo —dijo con voz estrangulada.

—No hagas eso, por favor —dijo ella en un susurro cansado. Si había algún culpable era ella. Se mordió los labios. Sabía que tenía que decirle a Ranma la verdad de su condición, decirle que el haber perdido a su bebé se debió a la fragilidad de su cuerpo.

—Lo intentaremos de nuevo, Akane. Somos jóvenes —susurró Ranma, tomando fuertemente su mano. Hablaba rápidamente, como si se estuviera ahogando con las palabras. Akane sabía que estaba luchando por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Akane abrió la boca, para decirle la verdad, decirle todo lo que le estaba ocultando acerca de su salud. No era justo para él.

—No volveré a dejarte sola. Nunca más. — Ranma tomó la mano de Akane, fervientemente entre las suyas y las llevó hacia sus labios, cerrando los ojos —Si algo te hubiera pasado… Akane, yo no sé… Akane…

—Ranma—susurró ella y Ranma comenzó a sollozar. Akane lloró con él.

—Quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo, Akane.

Ranma la miraba de frente, encima de ella. Acababan de hacer el amor y ella tenía una mano sobre un mechón que estaba encima de sus ojos. Sabía que se refería, quería volver a intentar tener otro hijo.

—Ranma —musitó ella, suavemente, reacia a hablar del tema.

Ranma se dejó caer de costado, arrastrando a Akane con él y la acomodó a la altura de su pecho —Ya han pasado tres años.

—Lo sé.

Tras aquellas palabras Akane se mantuvo en silencio. Ranma suspiró y acarició su pelo.

—No te preocupes. Olvida lo que dije. Podemos esperar un poco más hasta que estés lista.

Akane se mordió los labios y asintió en silencio.

—Te quiero — Ranma le dio un beso en la frente.

—Yo también.

.

 _¿Akane, estás lis…?_

.

— ¿Akane?

Akane parpadeó. Ranma la miraba con el rostro ladeado y expresión curiosa y preocupada en el rostro. Estaban solos en el dojo, la clase de Ranma y las consultas de ella habían finalizado por el día.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó suavemente, como si ella fuera un sonámbulo al cual era peligroso despertar.

—Sí. Sí. Solo estaba pensando— Akane sacudió la cabeza, mareada. Sentía un vértigo que no podía controlar, como si algo estuviera pasando a cámara rápida.

— ¿En qué pensabas?

Akane se obligó a sonreír, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tenía una sensación de DejaVú que la atormentaba.

—Nada en especial. No te preocupes.

Ranma frunció levemente la boca, pero luego cambió su expresión a una levemente nerviosa. Abrió la boca, después la cerró y se mordió los labios, al final, cerró los ojos rápidamente resoplando y tendió la mano hacia Akane con brusquedad.

—Vamos, tu padre y mis viejos nos esperan para cenar.

Akane quiso decirle que espera, quería quedarse con él en la tranquila penumbra de dojo. No quería salir, sabía que algo malo pasaría si salían, pero Ranma la tomó de la mano y la miró. Akane miró a su vez sus manos entrelazadas y, asustada de repente, se lanzó hacia la puerta del dojo, gritando internamente que no quería avanzar más, pero su cuerpo la ignoró.

—No lo digas Akane, no lo digas.

Akane estaba mareada, todo pasaba tan rápido. Ahora Ranma la veía con miedo en el rostro. Akane quiso ir hacia él y tomarlo entre sus manos y besarlo hasta morir. Pero permaneció sentada en su lugar. Toda su familia estaba pendiente de ella. Volvió la mirada hacia Ranma. Sabía que iba a pasar ahorita, ¡lo sabía todo! ¿Podría cambiarlo? ¿Corregir sus errores?

—Sea lo que sea por favor, por favor, no lo digas —Ranma parecía tan desolado, tan temeroso.

Akane gritó internamente, ella no quería causarle más tristeza. Sin embargo, bajó la cabeza y negó suavemente y dijo las palabras que sabía le romperían el corazón:

—No puedo seguir casada contigo, Ranma —le dijo entre sollozos, tapándose el rostro —Quiero el divorcio.

Las palabras cayeron lentamente en la habitación, nadie se movió ni dijo nada por unos cuantos instantes. Entonces Nodoka, se llevó las manos a la boca, con gesto de horror.

Su familia comenzó a gritar y a gesticular. Pero ella escuchaba todo como si estuviera viendo todo desde otro lugar, un lugar frío y húmedo. Akane quiso decir que no, que no era lo que ella quería, ella quería estar toda la vida junto a Ranma. Luego él la tomó en brazos y escapó de la casa de su padre. Akane sintió tranquilidad entonces, y se relajó en los brazos de su esposo ahora convertido en mujer. Ella podría pasar la eternidad entre esos brazos, no pediría más a la vida. Sin embargo, todo pasó aún más rápido, peleaba con Ranma, discutía, luego él la besaba y hacían el amor. Akane lloró, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué todo iba tan rápido?

—¡Por favor —gritó a la nada —, haz que se detenga!

—Voy a luchar por ti, ¿oíste? — le dijo Ranma de repente, sin soltar su mano. Luego volteó hacia ella —Eres mi esposa, y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie se interponga entre nosotros Akane. Nada. Ni tú misma.

Estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar de pura felicidad al escuchar esas palabras, pero luego el dolor. Dolor que quemaba, que la consumía. Tanto dolor que no dejaba espacio para nada más.

Y luego...

El sufrimiento desapareció de pronto y Akane abrió los ojos.

Estaba sentada en una barca pintada de un color rojizo y la barca se encontraba, a su vez, en un lago de aguas oscuras, casi negras pero pacíficas. El bote estaba amarrado a un muelle por una cuerda larga y gruesa que estaba tensa, de vez en cuando lanzaba tenues chirridos, como si el material de la cuerda estuviera siendo sometido a una presión fortísima. La pequeña embarcación se mecía casi imperceptiblemente al ritmo del suave vaivén del oleaje del lago.

Akane observó a su alrededor con curiosidad, sin miedo alguno de hallarse en ese lugar tan calmo y solitario. El ambiente era gris y nublado, parecía que estaba a punto de caer una nevada, sin embargo, ella no sentía frío. No pudo evitar pensar que ese era su clima favorito y por eso estaba así el ambiente. Si su estación favorita fuera la primavera, los árboles serían cerezos en flor con pétalos cayendo por todo el lugar.

El muelle al cual estaba amarrada la cuerda era largo, muy largo, tanto que no se veía el final, pues una tenue neblina cubría la playa del lago, y solo unos árboles coníferos sobresalían altos e imponente de entre la niebla. Un movimiento llamó su atención y pudo observar como algo que parecía una sombra se encaramaba a lo alto de un árbol y desde ahí se quedó quieta, observando hacia un lugar que AKane no podía distinguir. La figura no la veía a ella, eso era seguro. Observaba algo más. La figura se perdía por ratos en la neblina, ocultándola a veces casi totalmente. Akane dejó de importarle aquella sombra y bajó la vista hacia el agua.

Se dio cuenta entonces, sin un gramo de sorpresa, que las olas del lago estaban al revés. Como si fuera una película que corría de reverso, las olas partían de la playa y se ensanchaban conforme se acercaban a donde sea que estuviera el centro del lago. Observó una tenue línea de agua que precisamente salió de entre la neblina y la observo dirigirse y hacerse más grande conforme se acercaba a ella. Sintió el vaivén cuando la ola pasó debajo de la barca y la cuerda crujió un poco, la ola empujó suavemente, pero con tenacidad, la barca hacia el interior del lago, haciendo que unas hebras de la tensa cuerda se salieran de su lugar, dándole un aspecto desordenado.

Curiosa, Akane observó hacia atrás, donde la ola poco a poco desaparecía. No se veía nada. Unos metros más adelante la neblina se engrosaba al punto de ser una pared que se movía y arremolinaba al ritmo de una brisa que Akane no podía sentir. Pero atrás de la gruesa pared, pudo sentir algo enorme, gigantesco, más grande de lo que su entendimiento podía ser capaz de razonar y ese algo la llamaba.

No era un llamado como tal, era más bien la certeza de que pasando aquella pared de niebla, todo aquel dolor que había sentido, la tristeza y remordimiento podía desaparecer para siempre. Akane observó más atenta la niebla, con demasiado interés. Tentada.

La cuerda que sostenía la barca crujió nuevamente y atrajo la atención de Akane. Las fibras sobresalían ahora de entre los cordones, e incluso había partes donde la cuerda se veía mohosa y vieja. Ella observó con demasiado interés la cuerda, preguntándose sí…

—¿Akane, estás lista?

Subió la vista al oír que la llamaban, y alzó el rostro hacia la plataforma del muelle.

—¿Mamá? —susurró.

La mujer que estaba de pie, frente a ella, era prácticamente su doble, solo que unos cuantos pocos años mayor. Akane reconoció sus propios ojos, su sonrisa, el color de su pelo, pero, a diferencia del pelo de Akane que era liso, el de su mamá era un poco crespo. Vestía con una simple falda café a la altura de las rodillas y un suéter azul. Un delicado delantal estaba amarrado a su cintura. Era la viva imagen del último recuerdo que Akane tenía en su memoria de su madre.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, no soy tu madre —dijo ella con una sonrisa triste — Ella ya ha pasado por la Rueda del Samsara.

—¿Reencarnó?

—Así es.

—¿Por qué te pareces a ella?, ¿quién eres? —preguntó no porque tuviera curiosidad, sólo quería charlar un poco con su mamá.

—Para cada persona soy alguien diferente, alguien que amen y con quien se sientan seguros.

Akane asintió, satisfecha, y una leve sonrisa asomó en sus labios, la cuerda se tensó un poco más y unas pocas hebras cayeron al agua, prácticamente reducidas a moho

—Eres un _shinigami._

—Me han mandado a ayudarte, Akane Tendo—respondió.

—Akane Tendo —susurró ella. Sabía que ese era su nombre, sin embargo, había algo mal, no sabía muy bien que era, pero no sonaba del todo correcto.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Es el Río _Sanzu._

Akane parpadeó muy suavemente como única reacción. ¿Debía de estar alterada? Le parecía que sí, pero que importancia tenía ya. Se estaba tan a gusto ahí. Más a gusto de lo que nunca había estado en toda su vida.

Akane alzó la vista hacia la figura que estaba en los árboles. Seguía firmemente afianzada en la copa, como si fuera un pájaro. Ahora le daba la espalda completamente. Akane ladeó la cabeza y se preguntó sin mucho interés quien sería _¿o a quien buscaba?_

No importaba.

Se arrebujó en la manta que cubría sus hombros y suspiró. Los pedazos de cuerda caían ahora cada vez más al agua negra y desaparecían de inmediato. Se dio cuenta que mientras más se sentía a gusto y dejaba de importarle todo, la cuerda se desbarataba cada vez más.

Las pequeñas olas que venían de la playa también estaban aumentando su intensidad, empujando la barca tenazmente hacia la pared niebla. Hacia la _Samsara._

" _¡_ _Despierta, despierta! ¡Maldición despierta!"_

Akane alzó el rostro al escuchar esa voz, una voz lejana, que había resonado como un distante eco entre los árboles y las montañas.

Después todo quedó en silencio de nuevo. La suave brisa la despeinaba y ella cerró los ojos, complacida.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó su madre, viéndola con una sonrisa franca y amorosa.

—Sólo un momento, mamá—contestó suspirando—se está muy bien aquí.

" _¡Akane, por favor! ¡Mírame, por favor, mírame!"_

Akane abrió los ojos con languidez, alzó la vista hacia el cielo encapotado, como si las palabras las pudiera observar en el aire ¿alguien la había llamado? Alzó la vista hacia su madre, pero ella mostraba el mismo semblante tranquilo y apacible. Le recordó a alguien más. Alguien que también la miraba con calma, amor y tranquilidad.

Sintió un pinchazo de algo que no pudo reconocer en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Lo que la hizo despejar la pesadez que sentía y observó más allá de los árboles, más allá de la figura que permanecía tercamente encaramada.

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿A quién buscaba?

—¿Mamá?

Akane alzó la vista hacia su mamá para preguntarle, pero ella ya no estaba sola. Su madre estaba atrás de otras dos personas. Había una de pie, una mujer, delgada y de cabello muy largo, la mujer estaba viendo hacia la otra persona. Un hombre. Akane ladeó la cabeza, aquel hombre despertó su curiosidad. Estaba hincado, dándole la espalda, su pelo amarrado en una trenza despeinada caía laxa sobre su ancha espalda que se movía como si estuviera llorando. Luego, la mujer volteó hacia ella. Akane no la podía enfocar muy bien, la veía como si ella estuviera frente a una pared de agua, no distinguía sus rasgos, solo podía ver su silueta y su pelo largo que se movía con el aire.

"… _despertar, si amas a Ranma, tienes..."_

Akane cerró los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir su madre se encontraba de nuevo sola en el muelle. Siempre con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás lista? —volvió a preguntar su madre, sin un ápice de impaciencia en su voz.

—¿Quién es Ranma? —le preguntó, pero ella no respondió.

Volvió a mirar a la figura que estaba en los árboles ahora con otro tipo de sentimiento. Un sentimiento que no pudo descifrar.

El oleaje movió la barca y más pedazos podridos de cuerda cayeron a las aguas negras. Cada vez la cuerda se iba haciendo más y más delgada. Supo que cuando la cuerda se rompiera, todo iba a acabar.

Por un segundo aquel pensamiento la llenó de calma. Sin embargo…

—Ranma.

Aquel nombre parecía tan correcto en sus labios, como si cientos de veces, miles de veces lo hubiera dicho, y sin embargo no sonaba gastado, sonaba bien, sonaba a… ¿a que sonaba?

Akane bajó vista tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Sintió una sensación cálida en su mano, como si alguien se la hubiera tomado y miró hacia el frente, con sorpresa.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el hombre de la trenza, estaba sentado de frente a ella, pero tan encorvado que solo veía la coronilla de su cabeza.

—Ranma —repitió.

Akane se incorporó y fue hasta la proa de la pequeña balsa para estar más cerca él.

— ¿Eres Ranma? —le dijo ladeando la cabeza —¿Quién eres?

Sin embargo, el hombre no respondió, se quedó ahí sentado, encorvado, como si la más profunda de las penas estuviera sobre él.

No quería. No quería que él sufriera de esa manera. ¿Qué podía hacer por él?

" _Está peor de lo que creí."_

Una nueva voz llamó su atención. Observó al frente. Había dos personas nuevamente un hombre y una mujer. Le daban la espalda.

" _No se mueve…"_

Dijo el hombre y desaparecieron tras la cortina de agua.

" _No toques a mi esposa."_

Akane abrió los ojos y observó de nuevo al hombre de la trenza, pero ahora estaba de pie. Y aunque no podía reconocer sus facciones supo que la estaba mirando directamente.

—Él era tu esposo —dijo su madre junto a las tres personas.

Akane contuvo la respiración, sin quitar la mirada del hombre.

—¿Mi esposo? — Akane se movió inquieta sobre la barca y esta se balanceó. Observó largo rato a Ranma en silencio.

Algo comenzó a cambiar, el ambiente parecía llenarse de electricidad, como si la más terrible de las tormentas estuviera a punto de caer. La barca seguía moviéndose suavemente al principio, pero poco a poco el movimiento fue aumentando.

Sentía que alguien estaba haciendo eso por ella. Llenando de energía su débil y adolorido cuerpo. Sentía un ligero cosquilleo en las puntas de los dedos, pero todavía no se sentía muy segura de querer regresar. ¿Valía la pena? ¿Había algo por qué regresar?

" _Eres linda si sonríes"_

" _¡Déjame decirte que te amo!_

" _Voy a luchar por ti, ¿oíste? Eres mi esposa, y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie se interponga entre nosotros Akane. Nada. Ni tú misma"_

Akane jadeó al escuchar esas frases. Ella las conocía, ella sabía, lo sabía, pero seguía escapándose de su mente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró a la barca fuertemente, luchando por mantener el equilibrio.

Ese mundo parecía que estaba volteándose de cabeza

El lago ya no era calmo y pacífico, las oscuras aguas se movían al ritmo de una fuerte turbulencia. La cuerda que antes parecía desmoronarse al mínimo movimiento resistía ahora los embates del agua tumultuosa, aunque todavía se desmoronaba en varias partes.

Las palabras flotaron a través del sonido violento de las aguas. Akane abría cada vez más y más los ojos y se inclinaba cada vez hacia adelante, ajena al ajetreo de aguas que había debajo de ella.

¡De pronto lo recordó! ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado, como pudo?

—Ranma…

Su madre observaba a Akane sin perder su sonrisa.

—¿Estás lista?

—¡No! ¡Volveré con Ranma! —dijo Akane y miró a su madre con fiereza, sin rastro de la pesadez y serenidad que había invadido su cuerpo — ¡Lo amo!

Su madre hizo más amplia su sonrisa, enseñando los dientes y asintió, contenta.

—Estás lista —dijo.

Akane asintió con determinación. Las olas eran ahora enorme y violentas. Salpicaban a Akane y la empapaban, pero ella las ignoraba.

—¡Dijiste que te habían enviado a ayudarme!

Su madre se acercó unos pasos más, sin tomar en cuenta a las personas que estaban con ella en al muelle y que se encontraban agachadas alrededor de algo.

—Será duro.

—¡Lo sé!

—Tú eres como una nube que cambia de forma y se adapta al viento. Eres el camino al cielo—dijo su madre ahora hablando con otra voz, una voz más poderosa, una voz que eran cascabeles y campanas de viento, pero al mismo tiempo, relámpagos y viento huracanado— Él se debe al cielo, y el cielo ahora le pide que cumpla su deber para con él.

—¡Ranma! —gritó Akane tratando de llamar la atención de su esposo —¡Aquí estoy, Ranma!

—No temas, mi pequeña. Él te eligió y tú lo elegiste a él. El destino no puede hacer nada aquí, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo más que estar de acuerdo con él. Juntos estarán bien.

—¿¡Quién eres!? —gritó Akane por encima del viento —¿Qué debo de hacer?

Su madre sonrió por última vez antes de desaparecer bajo la lluvia torrencial y las olas que parecían tragarse todo ese mundo.

—Escucha bien, Akane Tendo…

Akane miró hacia arriba, hacia la figura que había permanecido en los árboles, ahora sabía quién era, Ri-Mel, la figura brincó y desapareció tras las densas nubes. Supo que no había tiempo ya los había localizado.

Al mismo tiempo que aquel pensamiento se formó en su mente una luz comenzó a inundar todo. Akane extendió la mano para protegerse, pero se dio cuenta que la luz era cálida y venía directo hacia ella. Así que abrió los brazos y la recibió…

Akane abrió los ojos, observó el techo de ramas y hojas y escuchó el piar de los pájaros del bosque, parpadeó sin saber dónde estaba. Se levantó, caminó unos pocos pasos hacia un mirador natural. Escuchó voces, pero sentía la cabeza pesada, como si hubiera dormido mucho tiempo. Sintió el suave viento en el rostro y la luz rojiza del atardecer la bañó, lo que la hizo sentir un poco mejor. La bruma que cubría su mente se evaporaba rápidamente.

—Akane.

Ella volteó, miró a Ranma, su esposo, y le sonrió.

* * *

::

::

 _ **Tzu su**_ _ **ku…**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **::**_

* * *

 _ ***Notas y aclaraciones***_

La escena de la barca fue una referencia que no pude evitar a una hermosa escena de una de mis series favoritas, " _The X files"_ , cuando Scully es abducida. El capítulo se llama _"One Breath"_

 _ **Río Sanzu:**_ El río Sanzu, o Río de Tres Cruces, es una tradición y creencia religiosa del budismo en Japón similar al río Estigia. Se cree que en el camino hacia el más allá, los muertos deben cruzar el río,

 _ **Shinigami:**_ En el folclore japonés, los **Shinigami** ( _Dios de la muerte_ **?** ) son dioses o seres sobrenaturales que invitan a los seres humanos hacia la muerte, o inducen sentimientos de querer morir.

 **Samsara:** Es el ciclo de nacimiento, vida, muerte y renacimiento.

* * *

 _ **::**_

 _ **::**_

 _ **¡Hola a todos!**_

Bien, esto es un poco difícil, pero es mejor decirlo de una vez. Este capítulo de _Hijos de Jade_ es el último que subiré de momento. " _Hijos_ …" es un fic que absorbe mucho de mí y en este momento, a como están la situación no me siento con la fuerza necesaria para seguir escribiéndolo. Me dejo llevar demasiado por mis emociones y siento que es demasiado drama para mí por el momento. Cada quien está viviendo esta situación tan difícil de manera que le es posible, por eso he decidido, por mi salud mental, archivar este fic. Cuando todo esto pase y sienta que pueda continuarlo lo retomaré porque amo esta historia y amo hacia donde se dirige. Espero que puedan comprenderme un poquito.

Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que estaré sin escribir. De hecho, subí junto con este último capítulo el primero de una nueva historia. Será un A.U, y es una historia ligera de amor, siento que es lo que necesito en estos momentos. También estoy activa en mi Instagram, por si gustan echarle un ojo a mis ilustraciones y demás dibujillos que he subido. Me encuentran como Shojoranko.

Gracias a DanisitaM por haberme ayudado tanto, y en especial con este capítulo, tan dificilpara mí que estuvo... ¡Gracias! Lean su fic "Capturando tu Corazón" es el remedio perfecto para estos días tan grises...

Sin más me despido de momento…

 **S.R.**


End file.
